Trinidad Celestial - Resubida
by xUrek Mazinox
Summary: Si en lugar de un dúo celestial hubiera existido una trinidad… ¿cómo de grande podría haber sido el impacto que este nuevo ser provocara en la historia? Envuelto en el misterio, esta enigmática existencia que baña en ironía al concepto de "celestial". Algo que creían que ya no estaba en este mundo, vuelve a aparecer.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! Aquí está la versión resubida de Trinidad Celestial. Bueno, esto es una historia un tanto… larga, pero en fin. Trinidad Celestial ha sido [rehecha] por motivos de arreglar los errores, los sinsentidos y agujeros de trama que previamente existían, y demás. Además de que no tengo intención de abandonar lo que empecé hace años, y que además se llevó tantas de mis horas que se fueron a la concentración de realizar esto. Espero que se comprenda.**

 **En fin, espero que les guste, les agrade y disfruten de la lectura. Este, como pueden ver, es el prólogo.**

 **Simbología:**

 ***No hay problema...*** – **conversaciones a través de celular o transmisiones holográficas**

 **[Deberías matarlo]** – **Cualquier ser que no posea forma humana**

 **(¿Quién es este tipo?)** – **pensamientos  
**

* * *

 ** _-Prólogo-_**

 ** _-Hace 9 años-_**

Lluvia, lluvia y tan sólo lluvia.

Lo que se podía oír era la lluvia que caía a cántaros.

Podría ser lo único que se lograba escuchar, pero no. La lluvia no era la única.

 ** _..._**

El sonar de objetos metálicos a cortos intervalos interrumpía y desvanecía poco a poco la tranquilidad silenciosa del bosque.

El implacable ruido metálico poco a poco se apoderaba de la silenciosa atmósfera que reinaba en el bosque.

 ** _..._**

¿Qué era lo que originaba al dominante ruido que buscaba apoderarse del aire de tranquilidad de tan misterioso lugar?

 ** _..._**

La respuesta es simple.

* * *

-Te lo diré por última vez, Sophie-dijo un hombre de unos 21 u 22 años de complexión musculosa, cabello color negro con mechones de color azul noche y ojos de color negro. Era un poco alto, y su vestimenta era algo… peculiar, ya que consistía en una armadura escamosa de color negro con tonalidad azul oscura, con unas pequeñas líneas de color violeta ennegrecidas que recorrían ciertas partes de la armadura de cuerpo completo. En la parte de sus brazos también había algo peculiar, ya que en ambos brazos se podían presenciar guanteletes escamosos de color azul noche, con una gema escarlata en el centro de la mano que era rodeada por cuatro letras en un idioma extraño junto a una adicional que tenía la forma de un dragón.  
El hombre además portaba una espada que en su totalidad era de color negro y daba una aura algo extraña pero poderosa-Entrégamelo… o no tendré otra opción más que pasar por encima de ti-

-¡No! Nunca-respondió la ahora mencionada Sophie, quién era una mujer que aparentaba tener unos 25 u 26 años, cabello color negro, ojos color violeta, pechos grandes no tan exagerados y un bien dotado cuerpo. Su vestimenta consistía en un mini vestido que le llegaba hasta los muslos y una capa encima del vestido que cubría sus hombros hasta sus antebrazos y llegaba hasta las rodillas, junto a unas botas largas, todo de color negro **(Tomé de referencia la vestimenta de Rozaria Eleanor de Noblesse)** y portaba una espada cuya empuñadura era de color negro junto a una gema de color escarlata ubicada en el centro, mientras que el filo de esta era de color azul noche con un tono negruzco. Esta espada desprendía una aura igual de extraña que la arma que el hombre portaba, pero era diferente… completamente diferente

-…-el hombre se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, soltando un suspiro antes de avanzar lentamente hacía la pelinegra, poco a poco acortando la distancia entre ambos-No puedes seguir con esto por siempre. Deja de insistir, y entrégamelo…-

-No. No pienso entregártelo, Idalmer-dijo Sophie aún con su expresión seria mientras miraba al hombre enfrente de él, ahora identificado como Idalmer-(Estoy cansada… usé demasiado poder protegiendo a Balther... a este paso, no seré capaz de mantener una pelea en condiciones contra Idalmer)-pensó la pelinegra apretando un poco sus dientes mientras continuaba jadeando… aún a pesar de lo fuerte que era, el hombre frente a él era también fuerte-(Sin embargo, no puedo permitir que tome a Balther…)-

Con cada segundo que pasaba, la respiración jadeante de Sophie se hacía más notable… lo que hacía más notorio su evidente cansancio, ya que estuvo usando sus poderes para defender a Balther… al pelear por mucho tiempo con Idalmer

Tras unos segundos, soltando un suspiro de frustración, Sophie lentamente volteó su cabeza hacía un lado… para soltar unas palabras dirigidas al niño que estaba varios metros detrás de ella

-Balther... ¡Huye! ¡Corre! ¡Hazme caso y huye a un lugar seguro! ¡Ahora!-gritó Sophie mientras se esforzaba una última vez más apretando fuertemente la empuñadura de su espada con sus dos manos, preparándose para pelear

Con esas palabras dichas, Balther no tuvo otra opción que correr… tal como había dicho la pelinegra, poniéndose entonces de pie y empezando a correr a través del bosque

El hombre por su parte vio como el niño quién estaba con sus inocentes lágrimas recorriendo por sus mejillas se iba en dirección opuesta, desapareciendo en unos instantes gracias a la densa niebla del bosque acompañada de la casi incesante lluvia. Pero no se quedaría atrás ya que su objetivo no era la pelinegra que se encontraba frente suyo, por lo cual de manera casi inmediata intentó correr dirigiéndose hacía el niño… con el objetivo de atraparlo. Pero justo en ese instante, la pelinegra se había interpuesto en su camino, bloqueándole cualquier posibilidad de perseguir a Balther

-Si tanto quieres llevarte a Balther...-dijo Sophie cabizbaja con su cabello impidiendo ver sus ojos, a la par que se ponía frente al hombre bloqueando así su camino-...¡tendrás que pasar a través de mí, Idalmer!-tras decir esto, con un rápido movimiento realizó un corte diagonal que buscaba acabar rápidamente con la vida de su oponente, quién ágilmente esquivó como si nada su ataque con un ligero movimiento hacía atrás pero Sophie no terminó ahí. Seguido de un corte horizontal, el ahora identificado Idalmer dio un salto hacía atrás, logrando esquivar el nuevo ataque.

Soltando un gran suspiro ante esto, Idalmer dijo a la vez que también empuñaba su espada… con ambas manos-Está bien… siendo así, entonces no me queda otra opción más que pasar a través de ti, Sophie-mientras decía esto, la espada que empuñaba empezó a desprender una aura mucho más fuerte, así como la gema escarlata del guantelete localizado en la mano derecha del pelinegro empezó a parpadear, liberando un brillo que alternaba entre violeta y escarlata

Esta aura a su vez chocó con la aura que era desprendida por la espada que Sophie empuñaba, la cual también aumentó en intensidad y fuerza… con lo que se podía sentir claramente la magnitud del poder que liberaba esta espada

 ** _..._**

De un momento para otro, la tranquilidad del bosque nuevamente se veía interrumpida.

La lluvia seguía cayendo a cántaros.

Balther seguía corriendo y corriendo a través del bosque como si no hubiera un mañana. Y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que no pudiese más. Aún si eso le dolía, puesto que el simple hecho de no poder entender qué estaba sucediendo… hacía que muchas preguntas vinieran a su mente

 ** _..._**

Después de lo que pareció ser un largo rato… la lucha finalmente estaba llegando a su fin. Ya no se podía escuchar el ruido metálico causado por el choque de las espadas. Y el poder de las auras desprendidas por las misteriosas espadas portadas por aquel hombre y mujer, se estaban reduciendo… poco a poco. Aunque una de las dos partes estaba más debilitada que la otra

La silenciosa y tranquila atmósfera poco a poco volvía a tener su dominio propio sobre el místico bosque. Al menos hasta ahora, el final de la lucha se hacía presente

 ** _..._**

-Ya estás demasiado agotada y cansada… ¿por qué no te rindes ahora?...-

Sophie ya había llegado a su límite. El cansancio y agotamiento ya la habían consumido hasta tal punto que no podía más… sumado a que el oponente frente a ella no era alguien fácil de vencer. Aún así, ella no se rendiría… por más cansada que estuviera. Pero no podía seguir más. Jadeando, respondió ante las palabras de Idalmer

-No me rendiré aún… no hasta que lo dejes tranquilo…-

-…-

Ante la respuesta de la pelinegra, Idalmer solo se quedó en silencio. De su parte, no se le notaba que estuviera muy cansado… probablemente porque todo el tiempo fue el atacante en vez de tener que defenderse en todos los ataques, al contrario que la pelinegra.  
Observando fijamente y en silencio a la mujer frente a ella con una expresión de tristeza, quién estaba jadeando pesadamente mientras se apoyaba en su espada clavada en el suelo con la mirada también hacía el suelo… aunque su cabello estaba de tal manera que le imposibilitaba el ver sus ojos. Le daba mucha tristeza ver a la mujer frente a él en tal estado… pero había algo más triste y doloroso para Idalmer. Recordando cierta cosa de hace más de una semana atrás, Idalmer miró hacia el cielo, pudiendo ver la lluvia que caía a cantaros… junto al cielo nublado

-Sophie…-dijo el pelinegro mientras mantenía su mirada en el cielo-Hay algo… que me gustaría decirte-

Ante estas palabras, Sophie empezó a subir su mirada… pasando a mirar al hombre frente a él que empezó a hablar… continuando con lo que tenía para decir

-Lo siento por tener que hacer esto. Pero no me queda otra opción más… este es el precio por la maldición que se ha activado por el mal uso del [Burst Mode]- dijo Idalmer con un profundo tono de tristeza y dolor-Estoy seguro de que 'él' te dijo acerca de esto… acerca de la maldición-

Sophie abrió enormemente los ojos con total sorpresa por lo que había escuchado… por las palabras que estaba escuchando viniendo de Idalmer. Fue entonces que recordó sobre la maldición a la que se refería

Con lágrimas que empezaron a salir de sus ojos, Sophie habló

-Entonces… ¿es por eso… que estás haciendo esto, Idalmer?-dijo Sophie mientras la tristeza empezó a invadir su cuerpo y mente… esto mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas-Pero… ¿por qué Balther?... ¿No crees que sería mejor… si somos sólo tú y yo, en lugar de él?-

-Así es… es por eso que estoy haciendo todo esto. Pero… actualmente, creo que sería mejor… que seamos sólo tú y yo. No me gusta la idea para nada, pero… no tenemos otra opción-respondió Idalmer pasando a mirar a los ojos de la mujer frente a él, avanzando lentamente… y poniéndose con una rodilla en el suelo mientras que la otra la permanecía levantada-Sinceramente… confío en que Balther podrá estar bien… incluso si nosotros ya no podremos estar más tiempo con él-tocando la mejilla de la pelinegra y limpiando con su dedo pulgar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos

-Tampoco me gusta la idea de tener que dejarlo así de esta manera… pero es mejor que él siga y construya su propia vida…-dijo Sophie con tristeza-Y estoy segura… de que él conseguirá a buenas personas… a su lado. ¿No crees lo mismo, Idalmer?-

Ante esto el hombre asintió

-Creo lo mismo. Además… siento que mi compañero… va a estar con Balther… de ser así, entonces él definitivamente estará bien-dijo Idalmer con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios

-¿Hablas… de 'él'?-preguntó Sophie, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Idalmer-Es cierto... si él está con Balther, entonces todo estará bien-dijo Sophie con una sonrisa formándose también en sus labios

-Je… oye, compañero-dijo Idalmer pasando a mirar a su guantelete escamoso de color azul noche-Si Balther te recibe a ti… asegúrate de cuidarlo bien. Sé que podrás hacerlo-

Tras estas palabras, la gema escarlata del guantelete escamoso del pelinegro empezó a parpadear con un color entre violeta y escarlata… al mismo tiempo que se podía escuchar una voz salir de esta… la cual para la sorpresa de ambos sonaba con algo de tristeza, cosa que no solía estar presente en el propietario de dicha voz

-[Está bien… me aseguraré de cumplir con tu petición, compañero. Cuidaré a ese chico por ustedes dos, Idalmer Lyrant y Sophie Lyrant]-

Escuchando estas palabras, tanto Sophie como Idalmer sonrieron… pero luego Idalmer dijo algo más

-Dragón Némesis-dijo Idalmer a la vez que tomaba una ligera pausa para decir lo siguiente-Antes de nuestra despedida… hay una última cosa que quiero hacer…-

-[¿Qué es, Idalmer Lyrant?]-preguntó el identificado dragón con una voz llena de curiosidad, esperando a escuchar la respuesta que tenía para darle su compañero… antes de caer en el lugar donde se encontraba, el cual por resultado de la lucha y el encuentro entre el poder de Sophie y Idalmer que terminó destruyendo la zona alrededor como símbolo de su pelea

 ** _..._**

 ** _*Fin del recuerdo*_**

* * *

 **-En la actualidad-**

 **-Parque de Kuoh-**

-(Qué aburrimiento…)-

Ese fue el pensamiento de cierta chica de cabello largo color negro que se encontraba sentada en una de las ramas de uno de los varios árboles que habían en el parque en que se encontraba

Ya estaba anocheciendo, y esta chica en particular no hacía nada más que permanecer sentada ahí… mirando sin ningún rumbo en particular hacía el horizonte, observando el anochecer

Jugando con su cabello usando su mano derecha, la chica seguía sin apartar la vista de dónde estaba mirando con sus ojos de color gris

Parecía que ya llevaba un muy buen rato permaneciendo sentada en dicho lugar… sin ningún objetivo en particular más que apreciar la vista nocturna del cielo

Sin embargo… no estaría ahí para siempre. Al menos, eso es lo que pensaba la chica. Transcurridos unos cuantos minutos, de un momento para otro la chica pudo sentir algo que le parecía extrañamente familiar… algo que por alguna razón u otra captaba demasiado su interés al punto de que dejó de observar el atardecer, para luego pasar a mirar hacía cierta dirección. Este simple sentimiento de familiaridad que podía sentir a una distancia no muy lejana de su posición actual provocó que la intriga invadiera a la chica

-(¿…? Esta presencia… me parece muy familiar)-pensó la chica algo extrañada-(¿De quién podría ser?...)-

Mientras la chica pensaba esto, poco después pudo sentir también otras dos presencias… las cuales eran similares a la de un ángel caído. Esto provocó que su intriga aumentara… más que nada porque parecía que estaban persiguiendo a la presencia familiar que sintió primero la chica

-(Ángeles caídos aquí… bueno, de todos modos, no estaría mal ir a echar un vistazo. Más que nada… esa presencia que me parece tan familiar... quiero ver de quién se trata)-pensó la chica al tiempo que se bajaba de la rama del árbol en la que estaba sentada hace unos segundos atrás, para luego empezar a ir hacía la dirección en donde había sentido las presencias

Poco después, la chica notó que las tres presencias se detuvieron en un punto… como si la 'persecución' hubiera llegado a un punto final, sin escapatoria. Y a medida que el tiempo pasaba, la chica se iba acercando más y más hacía el lugar en donde se encontraba

Minutos después, la chica finalmente llegó al lugar. Se trataba de una calle algo oscura… ya que la iluminación que había presente ahí no era tanta, por lo que en sí era un buen lugar para realizar algo en silencio y oscuridad. Ocultando totalmente su presencia, la chica avanzó hacía un punto donde se escondió entre las sombras… apoyándose al lado de la pared de una casa. Entonces, la chica procedió a mirar… hacía cierto callejón oscuro de donde podía sentir las presencias. Es ahí donde pudo ver entonces lo que ocurría.

-Jajaja…-una risa se pudo escuchar proviniendo de uno de los dos hombres que gracias a la tenue luz de la luna y la iluminación, que aunque era poca alcanzaba para poder ver mejor, la chica pudo ver que efectivamente se trataba de un ángel caído

-Vamos, ríndete ya. Es inútil que sigas intentando huir de nosotros. Así que ríndete ya-

Más palabras se pudieron oír proviniendo del hombre que se estaba riendo hace unos segundos. Observando la apariencia y las ropas que vestían estos dos hombres, la chica confirmó de quiénes se trataban. Ambos hombres tenían un par de alas negras al descubierto saliendo de sus espaldas, y ambos vestían un traje de smoking negro. Mientras que uno de los dos llevaba un sombrero de copa, este último estaba atrás, disfrutando de ver lo que hacía su compañero.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que se encontraban en aquel callejón. Mirando al fondo, la chica pudo ver a un chico de unos 17 años, cabello color negro con mechones color azul noche, ojos color violeta que vestía unas ropas desgastadas y rotas, dándole un aspecto de vagabundo. Sin embargo, a pesar de su apariencia y para la extrañeza de la chica… él era el propietario de dicha presencia y energía que se sentían familiares para ella. Esto provocó que la intriga en ella hacía el chico aumentara

-(Siento que he visto a ese chico en algún momento antes… pero, ¿quién es?...-pensó la chica intrigada. Sin embargo, de momento… solo se limitaría a seguir observando lo que sucedía.

* * *

-(Ugh…)-

Ese fue el pensamiento del joven pelinegro que se encontraba acorralado contra la pared en dicho callejón oscuro. La persecución que le habían dado los dos ángeles caídos frente a él desde hace un buen rato ya, había agotado sus fuerzas. Y no solo eso, sino que también había recibido golpes por parte del ángel caído sin el sombrero de copa hace unos momentos, dejándolo aún más agotado. No sabía quiénes eran estos dos hombres que a sus ojos eran algo extraño, ya que se había percatado de las alas negras que les salían por la espalda. Y tampoco sabía por qué lo estaban… cazando. Sin embargo, por el solo deseo de vivir, el pelinegro no podía pensar en otra cosa más que una forma de intentar escapar de ellos… pero no había ninguna posibilidad. Y entonces…

Sin pensarlo dos veces el joven pelinegro hizo un intento desesperado por golpearle en la cara al ángel caído, pero lo que no se esperó es que el ángel caído reaccionara rápidamente a su intento a lo que el ángel caído paró su brazo y le dio un rápido golpe en la cara, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Pero el ángel caído no paró ahí, sino que siguió la tortura con otro golpe más en el abdomen del joven haciendo que expulsara gran cantidad de aire y casi mandándolo a la inconsciencia. Al percatarse de esto, solo suspiró y volteó la cabeza para mirar en dirección a su compañero, sonriendo y dándole la señal para acabar con el joven para así completar la misión que se les encomendó.

Este al recibir la señal asintió y procedió a alzar su mano izquierda completamente abierta… para que luego se pudiera apreciar como una brillante y amarilla lanza de luz era creada, para luego ser tomada por el ángel caído quién sin espera se la lanzó al joven pelinegro… recibiendo directamente el golpe

–N...no... ¡aaaaggghhhhhh!–gritó el pelinegro al momento de ser atravesado por la lanza de luz cortesía del segundo ángel caído mientras expulsaba sangre de su boca y caía al suelo, con las manos peligrosamente cerca de la lanza como si quisiera tratar de sacársela. Mientras el chico permanecía en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor y lamentando sus últimos momentos de vida, el ángel caído con sombrero de copa sonrió diabólicamente y le echó una última mirada al chico tirado en el suelo antes de voltearse e disponerse a marcharse con su compañero. Sin embargo, antes de que siquiera pudieran marcharse… de un momento para otro, ambos ángeles caídos pudieron sentir de repente una débil y creciente energía justo a sus espaldas en donde estaba el chico que asesinaron, lo cual los tomó por sorpresa. Confundidos, ambos ángeles caídos se voltearon para ver qué había pasado… y lo siguiente que vieron los dejó estupefactos

-¿Qué demonios…?-dijo el ángel caído con el sombrero de copa, sorprendido ante lo que estaba viendo frente a sus ojos

El joven que creían haber asesinado ahora estaba siendo envuelto por una poderosa y densa aura de color violeta que luego tomó la forma de un temible y aterrador dragón que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera las espaldas de los dos ángeles caídos al mismo tiempo que los paralizaba y los hacía temblar

-[…Heh]-

Entonces una voz algo ronca y sombría se pudo escuchar viniendo de algún lugar… más específicamente podría decirse que venía del chico pelinegro que estaba siendo cubierto por la aura poderosa y densa aura violeta

-[Este chico… heh. Qué momento más inoportuno para encontrarnos de esta forma… Bueno, como sea. Ya que es así como están las cosas… tomaré prestado un rato el control sobre tu cuerpo antes que nada. Es hora de deshacerse de esos molestos ángeles caídos de allí]-dijo la voz ronca y sombría… al mismo tiempo que el chico quién estaba escuchando esa voz retumbando en su mente perdió la consciencia

Poco después de que el chico hubiera perdido la consciencia… el poder envolviendo su cuerpo entonces se hizo más fuerte a la vez que la lanza de luz que había atravesado al pelinegro en su pecho empezó a desvanecerse en partículas amarillas, a la vez que la herida dejada por la lanza de luz empezó a cerrarse lentamente deteniendo también la pérdida de sangre

Al mismo tiempo, la aura empezó a desvanecerse… mientras se volvía a poner de pie y entonces el brazo derecho del pelinegro empezó a ser cubierto por unas hermosas llamas oscuras de color violeta con un tono ennegrecido, para que luego desaparecieran revelando entonces el brazo del pelinegro que ahora estaba cubierto por un guantelete escamoso de color azul noche con una gema escarlata en el centro de la mano que era rodeada por cuatro letras en un idioma extraño junto a una adicional que tenía la forma de un dragón

* * *

-(Esta energía…)-pensó la chica completamente sorprendida… con su mirada fija sobre el pelinegro que había sido cubierto por la aura de color violeta a la vez que portaba ese guantelete escamoso de color azul noche-(¿Eres tú… Dragón Némesis? Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Acaso tu anterior portador?...)-

La chica estaba bastante sorprendida por lo ocurrido, en especial al saber a quién le pertenecía esa aura que había sentido, dado que se trataba de alguien… un tanto 'especial'

Con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en los labios de la chica, esta volvió a concentrarse a la vez que volvió a mirar hacía el callejón oscuro… manteniendo su vista fija sobre el pelinegro que ya se había puesto de pie

-(Después de todo ese tiempo… has vuelto, Dragón Némesis. Ya te extrañaba verte presente en este mundo…)-

* * *

Tras haberse levantado, el pelinegro entonces pasó a mirar a ambos ángeles caídos que estaban parados ahí sin moverse siquiera… era muy notable que estaban aterrorizados y todavía no salían del estado de sorpresa, ya que lo que había sucedido los había dejado tan sorprendidos… el chico que creían muerto ahora estaba de pie frente a ellos con una poderosa energía proviniendo de él, junto a lo que a sus ojos parecía ser una Sacred Gear… en otras palabras, el guantelete escamoso que estaba ubicado en el brazo derecho del chico

Sin embargo, estos se negaban a estar así sin hacer nada por lo que saliendo de la sorpresa y recuperando el control, aún a pesar de que seguían temblando, rápidamente crearon dos lanzas de luz cada uno, tirándoselas al pelinegro

El pelinegro al notar que estos ya habían tirado sus lanzas de luz en un intento de dañarlo no se quedó atrás. Desapareciendo rápidamente de la vista de estos, esquivando así las lanzas de luz que fueron directamente… pero fallando dañar a su objetivo

Fue entonces que el pelinegro reapareció peligrosamente cerca enfrente de ellos, para luego darle un rápido e poderoso derechazo al ángel caído con el sombrero de copa mandándolo con rapidez fuera del callejón en que se encontraban. El otro ángel caído luego de ver la impresionante fuerza del chico se dispuso a escapar para así no ser asesinado por este, pero inesperadamente el chico lo tomó por una de sus alas y este usando una monstruosa fuerza le arrancó la ala al ángel caído quién no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor por la ala que le fue arrancada con tanta fuerza… sumado que para la desesperación de este creó una nueva lanza disponiéndose a atacar de nuevo al chico pero este no dudó y rápidamente le dio un golpe en la cara que debido a la fuerza de este lo mandó directo a la inconsciencia

El ángel caído restante que había sido mandado fuera por el poderoso derechazo del chico se recuperó rápidamente e intentó crear una nueva lanza de luz pero para mala suerte de este, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ya que el chico había aparecido enfrente de él y le había dado un fuerte golpe en el abdomen haciéndole toser sangre y obligándolo a llevar sus manos hacía la zona donde recibió de lleno el golpe. Este lentamente levantó la cara para mirar al chico y quedó paralizado al ver fijamente los ojos del chico, puesto que estos le habían hecho temblar aún más del miedo

-[Ustedes y su líder son demasiado molestos… secuaces de Kokabiel. Aún después de todo, siguen buscando y eliminando a los poseedores de Sacred Gears que puedan representar una amenaza para ustedes en el futuro. Oh, bueno, como sea… no puedo permitir que maten a este chico. Así que… adiós]-dijo el pelinegro que para sorpresa del ángel caído… era la misma voz algo ronca y sombría que habían escuchado desde el momento en que el pelinegro había sido cubierto por la aura

Pocos segundos después de haber dicho esas palabras, el brazo derecho del pelinegro entonces fue rodeado por las mismas densas y hermosas llamas oscuras de color violeta con tono ennegrecido que lo habían envuelto al momento de aparecer el guantelete escamoso… estas llamas luego tomaron la forma de una espada curvada completamente negra, con la cual atravesó el abdomen del ángel caído que luego fue envuelto en las mismas llamas oscuras devorándolo… mientras este soltaba gritos de agonía

Habiendo terminado de matar al ángel caído, el pelinegro se volteó en dirección a dónde estaba el único que quedaba… que se encontraba aún en el callejón en el que anteriormente habían estado pero este estaba tumbado contra la pared, demostrando que había vuelto a la consciencia… y al llegar frente a este, pudo notar como el ángel caído tenía un rostro que clamaba piedad

-[Heh… qué patético]-dijo la voz ronca y sombría soltando un suspiro, para luego proceder a realizar un corte diagonal contra el ángel caído... cortando sobre su carne mientras que de la herida aparecían las mismas llamas oscuras que empezaron a envolver al ángel caído, devorándolo también

Luego de haber matado al que quedaba, el silencio entonces volvió al lugar en donde se encontraba el pelinegro… quién entonces soltó un suspiro al tiempo que la espada hecha de llamas oscuras desaparecía, al igual que el guantelete escamoso que cubría su mano derecha

-[Bien, ahora… lo que queda es que vuelva a ganar la consciencia. Tengo que encontrar un buen lugar]-esas fueron las últimas palabras de la voz ronca y sombría… que venía de la gema escarlata del guantelete escamoso del chico, antes de voltearse para luego irse sin rumbo alguno por las calles de Kuoh con el único propósito de encontrar un buen lugar donde quedarse y descansar

Pero lo que el chico no notó... fue que desde las sombras lo había estaba observando una chica de pelo largo color negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y ojos grises, quien mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-(Entonces… nos encontraremos de nuevo, Dragón Némesis)-pensó la chica al rato que veía tranquilamente como el pelinegro se iba alejando más y más del lugar donde estaba… desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Al mismo tiempo que algo despertaba en el interior de la chica… algo que parecía que fuera interés… no… un sentimiento que parecía como si hubiera existido en ella desde hace tiempo… dirigido hacía él, lo cual extrañó a la chica… quién pasó a mirar hacia el cielo nocturno de Kuoh aun manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

* * *

 ** _Notas del Autor: Y hasta aquí es donde llega el prólogo de Trinidad Celestial. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura._**

 ** _También, en cuanto a la publicación de nuevos capítulos. Puede que se presenten tiempos donde me demore con la creación y finalización de los capítulos, y si se presenta eso, puede ser por diversas razones. En fin, eso es todo por el prólogo._**


	2. Descubriendo tu Poder

**_Aquí está el Capítulo 2. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten._**

* * *

 **Simbología:**

 ***No hay problema...*** – **conversaciones a través de celular o transmisiones holográficas**

 **[Haz lo que quieras]** – **Cualquier ser que no posea forma humana**

 **(Parece que les llevará un tiempo descubrir mi existencia)** – **pensamientos  
**

* * *

 **-Zona montañosa de Kuoh-**

-[Bueno, supongo que este es un buen lugar]-

Después de un buen rato habiendo caminado sin rumbo alguno a través de las calles de la ciudad de Kuoh bajo el cielo nocturno y la iluminación que en algunas zonas era baja, el pelinegro se había dirigido hacia una parte de la zona montañosa de la ciudad siguiendo un pasadizo por donde nadie pasaba

Esta sección de la zona montañosa de la ciudad estaba en su mayoría cubierta de árboles, por lo que fácilmente se le podría considerar como un bosque. Sin embargo, había un claro… un área donde no habían árboles sino terreno libre, lleno de un hermoso pasto verdoso

Era bastante espacioso y grande, y al lado terminaba en un acantilado… pero lo más destacable de este claro es que proveía de una vista elevada pero bastante hermosa sobre toda la ciudad de Kuoh, permitiendo disfrutar de la vista nocturna sobre la ciudad. Era también un lugar bastante tranquilo y silencioso, por lo que junto a la vista que proveía sobre la ciudad, era un lugar perfecto para relajarse… y para pasar el tiempo

-[Entonces…]-dijo el pelinegro mientras avanzaba hacia el centro del claro… acercándose hasta el acantilado, y entonces procediendo a sentarse sobre el pasto, quedando a su frente la hermosa vista de la ciudad-[Es hora de celebrar adecuadamente nuestra reunión]-

Mirando hacia el cielo nocturno, el dragón que aún mantenía control sobre el cuerpo del joven pelinegro dijo

-[Despierta… chico]-

Tras esto, el pelinegro cerró los ojos a la vez que fue envuelto en una ligera aura de color violeta… mientras esto sucedía, la consciencia del joven pelinegro empezó a volver en sí… sobre su propio cuerpo

Sintiendo como si se despertara de un sueño, el joven pelinegro poco a poco abrió los ojos… ganando nuevamente el control original sobre sí mismo

Esto mientras sentía poder recorriendo su cuerpo… que poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose

Habiendo abierto ya los ojos, el pelinegro entonces vio su alrededor, dándose cuenta del lugar en el que estaba, causándole extrañeza

-¿Eh..? ¿Qué… ha pasado? ¿Por qué… estoy aquí?-dijo el pelinegro extrañado ya que aún recordaba lo sucedido en el callejón… aunque solo hasta cierto punto, que es cuando escuchó una voz extraña retumbar en su mente antes de perder la consciencia. Por lo que recordaba, estaba seguro que había muerto en ese callejón… sin embargo, aquí estaba… vivo, aunque en otro lugar

-¿Por qué sigo vivo…? Estoy seguro de que morí cuando recibí esa lanza tan extraña...-

Todo esto lo tenía bastante confundido y extrañado… sobre todo el hecho de que se había encontrado con personas tan extrañas para sus ojos como aquellos hombres que tenían alas negras saliendo por sus espaldas

Recordando el momento cuando fue atravesado por la lanza de luz, el joven pelinegro se llevó su mano derecha bajo su ropa para luego llevarla hacía su pecho… en sí el área donde había sido atravesado por la lanza. Sin embargo, no sintió ninguna herida… todo estaba como si estuviera perfectamente normal

Fue entonces que el pelinegro sintió una extraña corriente de energía en su brazo derecho. Sacando su brazo de debajo de su polera, el pelinegro miró su mano derecha… y para sorpresa de este, pudo ver una gema de color escarlata que parecía estar incrustada en su mano derecha… la cual de repente empezó a parpadear entre violeta y escarlata al mismo tiempo que pudo escuchar una voz algo ronca y sombría provenir de la gema misma

-[…¿Cómo te sientes, chico?]-

Tomando completamente por sorpresa al pelinegro, quién abrió los ojos por la sorpresa ante esta situación

-[Bueno, entiendo que estés sorprendido. Después del todo, esto es muy repentino y probablemente extraño para ti]-dijo la voz algo ronca y sombría que venía de la gema escarlata en la mano del pelinegro-[Te puedo explicar. Pero antes de eso… tranquilízate, ¿está bien?]-

Escuchando lo último, el pelinegro que aún permanecía sorprendido... lo pensó por unos momentos, para luego asentir ante las palabras dichas por la voz

-[Mejor así]-dijo la voz tomando una leve pausa-[(Bueno, ahora que este chico es mi portador... la primera fase del sello ya debería de haberse rompido. Tal como está ahora… desconoce su identidad. Pero ya debería de volver parte de eso en unos minutos)]-

Pasados unos segundos, no hubo más palabras. Pero poco después, el pelinegro habló

-Entonces…-dijo el pelinegro rompiendo el silencio y llamando la atención del propietario de la voz que provenía de la gema escarlata-¿Qué… pasó exactamente?-

Sin embargo, pasó el tiempo… y no hubo respuesta alguna de parte de la voz. La única "respuesta" fue… silencio. Como si la voz estuviera esperando a algo en particular.

Y así, varios minutos pasaron. El pelinegro seguía sin recibir respuesta alguna, lo cual aumentó su extrañeza. Incluso empezó a desconfiar, hasta el punto de pensar que tal vez estaba alucinando.

-…-

El pelinegro estuvo a punto de hablar nuevamente, pero… repentinamente sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo… al mismo tiempo que también pudo sentir un poder que empezó a recorrer por todo su cuerp o. Al mismo tiempo, la voz finalmente habló

-[Finalmente. Ahora, es hora de que despiertes… Heredero del Clan Lyrant]-dijo la voz con entusiasmo y poniendo énfasis en lo último

Mientras que decía esas palabras, la mente del pelinegro empezó a ser invadida por una gran cantidad de recuerdos y memorias… recuerdos sobre su vida cuando aún era un niño pequeño… así como también… conocimiento sobre muchas cosas que había aprendido en el paso de los años

-¿¡Q… qu…!? Ah… ¡Aaaah!-esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca del pelinegro mientras que su mente era invadida por a los tantos recuerdos y conocimientos que le pertenecían a él….

Mientras que el pelinegro sujetaba su cabeza con sus manos, con los recuerdos volviendo de forma súbita a él, el dragón permanecía en silencio, y pese a que no podía verse en sí… una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro. Su pensamiento consistía de unas pocas palabras… mientras recordaba a cierta persona

-[(Casi se siente como el destino, ¿no lo crees?)]-

* * *

El tiempo pasó… y en todo ese tiempo, el silencio había vuelto a inundar el lugar en el que el pelinegro se encontraba

Pero aquel silencio no duraría para siempre…

-[Heh… Chico. ¿Ya estás relajado ahora?]-

Bajo la tenue luz de la luna, el pelinegro yacía de espaldas contra el pasto… mientras miraba al cielo nocturno de la ciudad. Un pequeño rato después de haber escuchado las palabras dichas por la voz, el pelinegro respondió mientras se llevaba su mano derecha enfrente de su mirada, de manera que pudiera ver la gema escarlata en su mano derecha

-Sí… ahora si lo estoy-respondió el pelinegro con un tono calmado

-[Heh… En ese caso. ¿Qué tal si nos presentamos, para empezar?]-

Escuchando las palabras del dragón, Balther asintió con una expresión un poco complicada

-[Bien. Yo soy Drumgol, el Dragón Némesis. Un gusto, mi nuevo huésped]-

-Yendo directo al punto… eso me gusta-respondió Balther cerrando por unos segundos los ojos-Así que… yo soy Balther Lyrant-

-[El Heredero del Clan Lyrant. Esto es bastante interesante, que seas mi nuevo compañero. Bueno, parece que ya conoces tu identidad]-

-Sí, aunque… esto es un poco raro. No recuerdo mucho, realmente-respondió Balther ante las palabras del dragón, mientras giraba su mano, fijando su vista en la palma de dicha mano. Cerrando el puño, continuó-Pero, es cierto. Soy el Heredero del Clan Lyrant.

-[Bien. …¿Alguna pregunta, chico?]-

-Hm…-Balther se quedó pensando por unos segundos, mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos. Entonces, procedió a preguntar mientras cambiaba a un tono que mostraba completa intriga y curiosidad

-…¿No se suponía… que había muerto? Y, de cualquier modo… todo esto es tan repentino. Yo… nunca pensé que las cosas resultarían así, ¿sabes?-mostrando una expresión algo complicada que a su vez denotaba sorpresa por todo lo que había pasado

-...[Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Pero, es un hecho. Tú eres el Heredero del Clan Lyrant… estoy seguro que tienes varias respuestas para tus dudas, entre los recuerdos que regresaron a tu mente. Y, técnicamente, habrías muerto. Pero, digamos que fuiste muy afortunado, chico]-

Asintiendo levemente ante la respuesta del dragón, Balther respondió poco después con un tono sorprendido

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-[Eso es porque justamente en el momento exacto en que estabas a punto de morir… el poder latente dentro de ti que me correspondía a mí finalmente despertó. Y en ese momento, me di cuenta de la situación en que estabas, así que tomé prestado tu cuerpo un rato para arreglar esa situación y ponerte fuera del peligro]-

-Oh, ya veo…-respondió el pelinegro que permanecía con su expresión complicada. Y entonces, continuó

-…Gracias. Drumgol… ¿no es así?-

-[Kuhahahahaha]-el dragón se rio en respuesta, cuya voz pudo ser claramente escuchada por Balther quién estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo, pero fue detenido-[Sí, así está bien. Y no necesitas agradecerme]-

-…-El pelinegro se quedó en silencio, aunque por dentro pensaba que este dragón se estaba burlando de él, por lo cual se sintió un poco ofendido, pero luego sonrió de manera leve. Por alguna razón, encontraba agradable la charla con el dragón. Entonces, el pelinegro pensó en algo, y procedió a soltarlo

-…Hey, Drumgol. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?-dijo mientras pensaba en qué hacer exactamente, puesto que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, el pelinegro aún se mantenía con dudas que necesitaban ser aclaradas

-[Hm… por ahora, no hay realmente nada importante para hacer. Bueno, quizá podrías empezar por acostumbrarte a tus poderes recién despertados… No vas a pensar ir por ahí sin haber hecho eso cuando puede pasar cualquier cosa en algún momento, ¿o si?]-respondió el dragón, pero Balther inclinó levemente su cabeza a un lado

-…Creo que eso sería conveniente, pero… ¿cómo puedo activar mis poderes?-

-[Hahaha]-Drumgol se rio un poco-[Me olvidaba que aún eres nuevo en esto… Yo te ayudaré con ello, chico. Además… no quisiera que mi portador sea un debilucho kuhahaha]-

-Heeey, ¿qué te parece gracioso?...-exclamó el pelinegro con un tono un poco alterado mientras escuchaba al dragón reírse

-[Hahaha, lo siento, no lo puedo evitar… bueno, en fin… Chico, di "Nemesis"]-

Levantando un poco las cejas ante las palabras del dragón, el chico dudó un poco… pero al rato asintió con la cabeza mientras procedía a decir lo que el dragón le indicó

-Está bien… [Nemesis]-

Tras haber dicho lo último, los ojos del chico se ampliaron grandemente en clara señal de sorpresa mientras que sentía una corriente de poder recorriendo por todo su cuerpo, mientras bajaba su mirada hacía su brazo derecho… en donde podía sentir una fuerte cantidad de poder concentrándose ahí, y por lo que estaba pasando

Al momento de haber dicho eso… su brazo derecho ahora estaba siendo cubierto por unas hermosas llamas de color violeta con un tono negruzco, estas llamas parecían formar un remolino alrededor de su brazo, aunque no sentía calor ni nada. Y así, las llamas continuaron cubriendo su brazo, hasta que empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco

-¿Esto… es…?-

-[¿Por qué te sorprendes? Kukuku]-dijo el dragón con diversión presente en su voz mientras observaba lo que ocurría, esbozando una sonrisa

-¿Qué es… esto?-

Mientras Balther preguntaba eso, su mirada no se apartaba de lo que había en su brazo derecho, el cual ahora estaba siendo cubierto por un guantelete escamoso de color azul noche con un tono negruzco y una gema escarlata en el centro de la mano, dicha gema era rodeada por cuatro símbolos extraños, probablemente de un idioma desconocido ya que era imposible de comprender para él, además de un símbolo un poco más grande encima del símbolo de arriba, este símbolo en particular tenía la forma de la cabeza de un dragón

-[Esa es tu propia arma, Balther Lyrant. La Sacred Gear llamada Void's Embrace]-

-¿Sacred Gear…? ¿No son esas las reliquias creadas por el Dios Bíblico para permitir que los humanos tengan oportunidad contra los seres sobrenaturales?-recordando un poco de lo que sabía

-[Así es… parece que tienes un conocimiento algo amplio, chico]-

-Ya veo… entonces, ¿esta es mi arma? La Void's Embrace-

-[¿Qué tal si la pruebas?]-

Ante las palabras del dragón, el pelinegro quién seguía sorprendido por el guantelete escamoso que ahora cubría su mano derecha, asintió luego de un rato. Entonces, el pelinegro giró su cabeza en dirección hacía donde habían varios árboles

-[Puesto que no hay algo más factible para usar. Tan solo usa alguno de esos árboles, chico. Es bastante sencillo, aunque supongo que ya te acostumbrarás rápido]-

-Hmm… Entonces, veamos-respondió el pelinegro llegando al frente de un buen par de árboles. Centrando su mirada en ellos, el pelinegro entonces dijo

-[Umbra Weapons]-Al tiempo que decía esto, unas hermosas llamas oscuras de color violeta empezaron a rodear la mano derecha del pelinegro, tomando la forma de una espada de un color tan oscuro como el vacío del espacio. Tomándola por el mango de la espada, el pelinegro procedió a dar un corte horizontal frente suyo, cortando como si nada los árboles frente a él por la mitad

-[¿Por qué no intentas concentrar tu energía y destruyes esos árboles que están volando?]-

Asintiendo inmediatamente ante las palabras dichas por Drumgol, el pelinegro procedió sin retraso a concentrar energía en su mano derecha, la cual tomó un color violeta y entonces la disparó contra los árboles que había cortado mientras seguían en el aire a la vez que eran devorados por unas llamas oscuras

Destruyendo así los árboles antes de que cayeran al suelo

El pelinegro quedó sorprendido ante lo que había hecho, tras ver sus nuevos poderes

-[Kukukuku… vaya, ahora que tienes ese conocimiento sobre tu poder… ¿No te parecería bien si los pusieras en práctica? La verdad, tengo curiosidad por tu estilo de pelea kukuku]-dijo el dragón con una voz alegre

-Jajaja, ¿y contra quién? Los animales de aquí, oh si, qué grandes compañeros de entrenamiento-dijo el pelinegro en tono sarcástico saliendo de su sorpresa a la vez

-[Kuhahaha, la verdad, sería un desperdicio. Hay una cierta técnica que quiero que uses]-

-¿A qué técnica te refieres? Aún tiene más esta cosa, pensé que al tratarse de una Sacred Gear solo tendría un tipo de poder, esto se está poniendo interesante-dijo el pelinegro con asombro en su voz

-[La verdad es que esta Sacred Gear tiene un sistema amplio de habilidades que irás desbloqueando o creando a la par de tu crecimiento. Por ahora, estas serán las habilidades que tendrás pero me refiero a la [Menacing Shadow]]-

-"Menacing Shadow"… ¿En qué consiste esa habilidad?-curioso

-[Básicamente, consiste en crear una réplica tuya en base a la sombra con parte de tu poder]-respondió el dragón

-Ja, ya veo lo que quieres hacer, planeas que mi sombra sea mi compañero de entrenamiento-dijo el pelinegro con entusiasmo ante la idea

-[Así es chico, ya empiezas a caerme bien kukuku]-

-Bueno, entonces empecemos. [Menacing Shadow]-dijo el pelinegro, y en ese instante su sombra comenzó a adoptar una forma humana, que tras unos instantes se transformó en una réplica de él

-[Puedes darle órdenes con la mente]-

Balther asintió a las palabras de Drumgol, y entonces

-(Pelea contra mí)-el pelinegro no dudó y pensó eso de inmediato, la orden entonces fue transmitida inmediatamente a la sombra

Acatando las órdenes, la sombra no dudó y atacó inmediatamente al pelinegro quién fue sorprendido por el ataque inminente de la sombra, y reaccionando rápidamente se cubrió con su guantelete justo en el lugar de impacto del puño de la sombra

-Bien, pero eso no bastará-dijo el pelinegro mientras ponía fuerza sobre su puño y a la vez girando su cuerpo rápidamente, pateando a la sombra con fuerza provocando que esta saliera despedida e impactara sobre un árbol partiéndolo a la mitad y cayendo detrás de esta

-(Eso estuvo demasiado cerca)-pensó el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a donde había caído la sombra, pero la sombra ya no estaba ahí lo que hizo que el pelinegro mirara en todas las direcciones buscándola pero su reacción fue lenta, justo cuando había volteado a mirar atrás la sombra le atinó un gancho que lo mandó a volar

-Maldición, este tipo es…-el pelinegro no pudo completar la oración ya que la sombra no solo lo había seguido en el aire sino que lo había golpeado en el estómago, la sombra poniendo más fuerza en su puño lanzó al pelinegro en picada hacía el suelo lo que causó un pequeño cráter

-Vaya, no me esperaba que me hiciera tal daño pero sin duda estoy emocionado, después de todo es mi sombra, no debo subestimarla. Estoy completamente emocionado-dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba un poco de sangre de su boca

-Ahora si empezará lo bueno- dijo el pelinegro golpeando su puño izquierdo contra su palma derecha

Rápidamente el pelinegro cargó energía en su brazo izquierdo con el cual arremetió rápidamente contra la sombra que ante la sorpresa no pudo reaccionar, y fue lanzada violentamente contra los árboles. Varios árboles fueron partidos a la mitad por la fuerza que el pelinegro había puesto en el puño

-[Umbra Weapons]-rápidamente, algo parecido a una espada oscura se formó en la mano derecha de Balther que como si fuera un relámpago fue hacía la ubicación de la sombra. La sombra inmediatamente se levantó e hizo lo mismo que el pelinegro invocando una espada idéntica a la del pelinegro y esperando el ataque con una postura firme

Las espadas de ambos chocaron, y tanta fue la fuerza del pelinegro en ese ataque que el suelo alrededor de los pies de la sombra se destruyó provocando que esta perdiera el equilibrio, el pelinegro al notar esto no perdió la oportunidad y su espada se partió en dos formando dos dagas con las que realizó un corte rápidamente apareciendo detrás de la sombra, con esta última cayendo de rodillas en el suelo

-Terminó-dijo el pelinegro con una voz victoriosa haciendo desaparecer sus dos dagas, poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos y procediendo a alejarse entonces

-[Estás seguro de que se acabó, recuerda que es una copia tuya]-

Escuchando la voz sarcástica de Drumgol, tomando por sorpresa al pelinegro

El instinto del pelinegro entró en máxima alerta, algo no estaba bien y con la reacción justa hizo aparecer su espada rápidamente, la cual chocó contra la de la sombra quién estaba seriamente lastimada pero aún no perdía ese espíritu de combate en sus ojos. La sombra, aprovechando el desconcierto del pelinegro rápidamente le acertó una fuerte patada que hizo al pelinegro retroceder, rápidamente el pelinegro dio un salto hacía su retaguardia mientras intercambiaba cortes en el aire contra la sombra, diagonales, horizontales, ambos respondían de igual manera como si su vida dependiera de ello

El pelinegro fue alcanzado por uno de los cortes de la sombra pero no se quedó ahí, la sombra había hecho un corte horizontal a lo que tomó una postura de feto y giró en el aire para golpear con ambas piernas a un herido Balther

El pelinegro cayó a mucha velocidad contra el suelo, creando un cráter producto del impacto

-¡Esta copia barata no me va a superar!-el pelinegro dio un grito al cielo mientras que se veía como levantaba su puño derecho y golpeaba el suelo con una fuerza extraordinaria, haciendo que este se destruyera y grandes rocas salieran volando hacía el cielo donde la sombra observaba expectante

Rápidamente, junto con las grandes piedras una nube de polvo se alzó, la sombra estaba desconcertada por esto hasta que en su campo de visión apareció algo entre las nubes del polvo y esto era un árbol que volaba hacía él, reaccionando rápidamente lo cortó por la mitad

Balther aprovechó esos segundos y rápidamente saltó de piedra en piedra acortando distancia entre él y la sombra, la sombra notó algo raro y eso era porque Balther estaba cargando hacía él directamente y no con su espada como antes, a pesar de eso mantuvo su posición firme esperando el ataque, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió un intenso dolor en su espalda, rápidamente se volteó a ver y el pelinegro estaba ahí con una sonrisa desafiante empuñando su [Umbra Weapon] que le había cortado la espalda, en ese momento lo entendió y sonrió

-El árbol-fueron las únicas palabras que dijo la sombra antes de recibir una fuerte patada del pelinegro que lo envió cuesta abajo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al suelo dos dagas lo interceptaron y se incrustaron en sus brazos haciendo que tomen dirección hacía un árbol. Ya colgado, una tercera daga cayó en el pecho, el pelinegro había lanzado también esta última y ahora estaba flotando en frente de la sombra con una expresión de diversión, y se podía apreciar como de su espalda salía un par de alas de color… ¿gris? Estas alas eran casi transparentes

-Aunque me divertí mucho, esto tiene que acabar-dijo el pelinegro con una cara de diversión, al tiempo que inmediatamente empezó a cargar un poder de color violeta en su brazo derecho

-Se acabó-dijo el pelinegro con una expresión seria a la vez que procedió a disparar la energía contra la sombra, arrasando con ella y el árbol, sin dejar rastro alguno de ambos

Tras esto, Balther bajó rápidamente y sus alas desaparecieron, cayendo sobre su trasero e suspirando fuerte

-[Kuhahahaha, eso fue una gran pelea chico]-dijo el dragón con una voz emocionada

-Fue algo complicada, por momentos pensaba que me superaba-dijo el pelinegro con una expresión feliz

-[Eso se debe a que le presté un poco más de mi poder a tu copia, sabía que si fuera una simple copia no duraría mucho]-

-Eso explica muchas cosas-

-[Debo admitir que lo del truco del árbol me sorprendió mucho, nunca esperé que elaboraras un plan así]-dijo el dragón elogiando al chico

-Yo tampoco, sabía que atacarlo de frente era una locura, así que utilicé otra vez esa técnica y creé un clon con menos poder y lo hice para que me lanzara junto al árbol en el que me había escondido en su tronco contra él, así nunca se esperaría un ataque viniendo de ahí teniéndome en frente o, bueno, a mi copia. Fue bastante increíble, pero todo eso fue por instinto, no es como si tuviera mucha experiencia en combate pero a la vez me sentí fresco, como si hubiera nacido para pelear-dijo el pelinegro echándose en el pasto y pensándolo profundamente

-[…]-el dragón quedó en silencio por un segundo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa para sí mismo-[Era de esperarse del hijo del [Supernova] de los Ángeles Caídos y de ella]-dijo luego el dragón con un tono nostálgico, rompiendo a su vez el silencio

Como si respondiera ante las palabras del dragón, Balther levantó sus cejas en señal de sorpresa y total curiosidad

-¿[Supernova]?... Drumgol, mencionaste "hijo"… ¿sabes sobre mis padres?-

-[Eso... todavía no es el tiempo de decírtelo, lo siento, chico]-respondió el dragón de inmediato

-¿Por qué?...-preguntó Balther con aún más curiosidad

-[Por ahora, tienes que seguir creciendo. ¿Me entiendes, chico?]-

-…-quedándose en silencio ante las palabras del dragón, y luego dudando un poco mientras pensaba en aquellas palabras que el dragón había dicho

La sola palabra "hijo", fue lo único que bastó para empezar un torrente de preguntas y dudas en Balther, dirigidas hacía los 'padres' que él nunca llegó a conocer… al menos, así le decían sus memorias

Pensando con extrañeza… y tomando una decisión

Luego de unos segundos, el pelinegro entonces asintió mientras decía-Está bien-

Había decidido confiar en lo que Drumgol le había dicho por ahora

Incluso aunque no hubiera confiado… ¿en quién más habría podido confiar sino él?

Su único compañero… no, el primer ser con el que ha hablado y puede hacerlo desde los inicios de sus recuerdos al empezar su antiguo estilo de vida

Puede tener dudas, pero no había razón para desconfiar… de quién lo había salvado de la muerte, y que a su vez, reavivó las llamas de la motivación y determinación del pelinegro por continuar viviendo

Aquellas llamas que fueron debilitándose ante la desesperante situación donde no contaba con nadie… donde estaba totalmente solo y forzado a sobrevivir como pudiese

Las ropas sucias y algo rotas que el pelinegro llevaba, eran unas claras señales de ello, junto a su cuerpo que se veía un poco delgado

Aunque lo que no notó el pelinegro aún… es que su cuerpo gradualmente estaba empezando a recuperarse

Centrando su mirada fijamente en el hermoso cielo nocturno de Kuoh, con una bella luna pudiéndose apreciar en un punto de aquel vasto cielo azabache

Y con la luz de la luna bañando tenuemente toda la ciudad… los alrededores de dónde se encontraba el pelinegro

El silencio había empezado a invadir al exhausto pelinegro, quién se había cansado después de su entrenamiento con la sombra que tanto disfrutó

Incluso Drumgol se había quedado en silencio, sin decir una sola palabra más después del intercambio de palabras que habían tenido hace unos momentos

-Creo… que será mejor descansar ahora… realmente me agotó ese entrenamiento-dijo Balther mientras soltaba un suspiro que dejaba en evidencia el cansancio que sentía, esa fuerza había agotado mucha de sus energías, además del daño que había recibido durante la pelea

-[…]-

-Hmm…-

Mirando con curiosidad una vez más a la gema escarlata que se podía ver presente en su mano derecha, el pelinegro entonces procedió a cerrar los ojos mientras bajaba su mano hacía su estómago, para así dejarla descansar

-Nos vemos, Drumgol-

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, el pelinegro estaba a punto de relajarse completamente para así dormir…

-[…Tenemos… un visitante… inesperado]-

Escuchando la voz nerviosa y asombrada del dragón, que sonaba como si hubiera acabado de suceder algo que nunca se habría imaginado. Aunque, a la vez, sonaba como si estuviera alegre.

Poniéndose inmediatamente en alerta debido a aquellas palabras, y por el tono del dragón

-¿Qué…? ¿Quién…?-

Levantándose con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando el cansancio lo más que pudo, y volteando su mirada hacía todos lados, como si estuviera buscando a ese "visitante"

-[…De todas las personas… pensar que sería ella. Y ni siquiera ha pasado un día desde que has despertado la [Void's Embrace]…]-

Sintiendo entonces una presencia bastante poderosa, pero que a su vez se sentía calmada

Incluso para el poco tiempo que Balther llevaba desde que había despertado, él se pudo dar cuenta. Era alguien fuera de su nivel por lejos… no, quizá por cientos de niveles

Siendo la primera vez que había estado en una situación así, sintiendo tan poderosa aura. Balther no sabía qué hacer, y su cuerpo empezó a tensionarse. Incluso empezó a sentir… ¿miedo? ¿Nervios? No sabía cómo decirlo

Pero, pese a lo que sentía. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía calmado. Tampoco podía sentir la más mínima intención asesina. Probablemente era por eso

Finalmente, pasando a mirar hacía la dirección en la que pudo sentir la presencia que estaba a espaldas de él

Su mirada se encontró con la de una chica, que aparentaba 15 años con un cabello negro bastante largo que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, vistiendo un traje de loli gótica y ojos grises

La chica estaba caminando hacia él en silencio, con un rostro que podría definir como inexpresivo. Aunque, curiosamente, su mirada estaba centrada en la bella vista que se podía apreciar sobre la ciudad de Kuoh… desde dónde estaban en estos momentos

Sus movimientos se dirigían al lado de Balther… pasando al lado de él, y dirigiéndose cerca del acantilado que había ahí. En cierto modo, esto hacía que el área de la Zona Montañosa donde se encontraban, fuera un lugar ideal para disfrutar de una buena vista

Sentándose entonces en el verdoso pasto, de forma silenciosa y tranquila. Apoyándose con sus dos brazos, y extendiendo sus piernas hacía adelante mientras centraba su mirada sobre la ciudad de Kuoh que brillaba con sus abundantes luces nocturnas

Viendo esto, el pelinegro se puso un poco confundido… pero a la vez, sintió curiosidad. Quedándose en silencio, el pelinegro le habló a Drumgol

-(¿Drumgol…? ¿Quién… es esa chica…?)-

Sin embargo, antes de que el dragón pudiera siquiera responder, la chica habló, con un tono en el que se podía notar… ¿nostalgia?

-…Ha pasado un tiempo. Drumgol-

Escuchando atentamente las palabras de la chica, el mencionado dragón entonces empezó a hablar. No iba a dejarla sola hablando, y tampoco podía quedarse callado ante su saludo.

-[…Ciertamente. Hace mucho que no te veía. Ophis]-respondió el dragón con un tono levemente de alegría

Tras haber respondido a su saludo, un pequeño silencio volvió a invadir a los presentes. Ninguno parecía tener intenciones de hablar… Al menos, así le parecía a Balther

Observando expectante y con curiosidad la situación, y sin desviar su atención de la conversación siquiera

-…Drumgol. Veo que tienes a un nuevo compañero... ¿no es así?-

-[…Sí, así es]-

-…Ya veo, entonces él… ¿ya no está aquí?-

-[No, ya no…]-

-…Y él. ¿Quién es?-

-[Creo que sería mejor… si responde él mismo]-respondió el dragón mientras sonreía

La persona a la que se estaban refiriendo era su nuevo compañero, Balther, quién tras unos segundos de analizar las palabras intercambiadas entre el dragón y la chica, inmediatamente entendió

Moviendo de arriba abajo la cabeza en clara señal de entendimiento

-Yo soy… Balther Lyrant.Y, eh… Soy el compañero de Drumgol-dijo el pelinegro con un tono algo nervioso, pero sin desviar su mirada sobre la chica

Habiendo dicho eso, el pelinegro de repente pudo sentir como si la atmósfera había cambiado un poco. La tensión había desaparecido, y la sensación de calma era aún más tranquilizadora

Fue debido a eso que el pelinegro fue sintiendo como si sus nervios se desvanecieran lentamente, aunque todavía se sentía así. Incluso la curiosidad no se había desvanecido de él en lo absoluto

Entonces, el pelinegro de paso vio como la chica que aún permanecía sentada en el pasto, procedió a voltear su cabeza hacia atrás. Haciendo contacto visual con él

-…Lyrant. Ya veo-dijo la chica, aún con su rostro inexpresivo-Drumgol, tienes un buen compañero de nuevo-

-[¿Ah? Kukuku]-riéndose levemente en señal de interés y emoción-[Sabes, siento que este chico realmente llegará mucho más lejos que él… bueno, eso sería lo normal, ¿no? Kukukuku]-

-...¿Es así?-respondió la chica mientras asentía levemente ante el comentario del dragón

Mientras ambos estaban ocupados con su conversación, cierto pelinegro estaba mirando con atención a los ojos de cierta persona… incluso la chica se dio cuenta de esto al rato

La razón para ello, era debido a que había algo que captó totalmente la atención y el interés del pelinegro, quién le preguntó a Drumgol

-(Oye, Drumgol… ¿quién es ella, exactamente?)-

Escuchando los pensamientos del chico, dirigidos a él. El dragón respondió entonces con un tono algo serio a su pregunta, de forma que solo pudo ser escuchado por él

-[…Ella es Ophis. La Diosa Dragona del Infinito. Es uno de los dos Dioses Dragones legendarios que existen]-

Escuchando la respuesta de su compañero, el pelinegro quedó asombrado. Ya que su respuesta había sido totalmente inesperada para él. Estaba enfrente de uno de los 2 Dioses Dragones, y eso era sorprendente para él.

Pero, más que asombro, había algo más importante que eso para él

Segundos después de haber escuchado aquella respuesta, el pelinegro procedió a caminar hacia adelante. Llegando al lado de la chica dragona, identificada como Ophis, quién lo observaba inexpresiva pero con curiosidad a la vez

Sentándose entonces en el pasto verde, con sus piernas cruzadas y su mirada fija en la ciudad de Kuoh, y luego procediendo a hablar con una voz… aún más calmada

-…Oye, Ophis. ¿Te sientes… sola?-preguntó el pelinegro en una voz algo baja. Al mismo tiempo, esto sorprendió a Drumgol, quién había estado observando lo que su compañero hacía con completa curiosidad, sin embargo decidió estar en silencio

La chica dragona entonces respondió, aún con su rostro inexpresivo, tras escuchar sus palabras. Mientras dirigía su mirada al rostro del pelinegro

-…¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-Porque… eso es lo que pude ver en tu mirada-

-…-

-Conozco esa mirada… Es la de alguien que ha vivido en soledad… Es por eso que te pregunto a ti. Ophis, ¿estás… sola?-

-…Sí-

-…¿Alguna vez has querido… estar con alguien con quién pasar el tiempo… alguien con quien hablar?-

-…Si-

-…Ya veo… Oye, Ophis-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-…¿Qué tal… si platicamos juntos? No te parece mala idea, ¿verdad?-

-…No, está bien-

-…Entonces, hagámoslo-

-…¿Tú también estabas solo?-

-…Sí, así es. Yo… también lo estaba-

* * *

-…Ah, ya casi amanece. Parece que el tiempo ha pasado volando bastante rápido. Ya no recuerdo cuándo fue que empezamos…-

-…Sí. Yo tampoco lo recuerdo-

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que Balther había empezado a hablar con la chica dragona

Eso era algo un poco sorpresivo para el pelinegro, ya que por primera vez en su vida había mantenido una conversación así de larga, donde perdiera la noción del tiempo

Sí, había estado hablando con Ophis, y antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta, la oscuridad que marcaba la noche ya se había esfumado. Ahora, el cielo estaba de un color celeste un poco oscuro. Y a lo largo, en el horizonte, se podía apreciar la luz del sol que estaba saliendo lentamente, a medida que los minutos pasaban. Era un bello momento de amanecer.

-…¿Es tu primera vez viendo como amanece… sin estar sola?-

-…Sí, es mi primera vez-

Escuchando su respuesta, el pelinegro sonrió levemente,y entonces habló. Tanto la mirada de él como la de Ophis estaban enfocadas en el sol que estaba saliendo a lo lejos

-… Es realmente hermoso cuando amanece, ¿no crees?-

-…Sí, es verdad. Es realmente bonito-

Con esas palabras dichas, ambos se quedaron en silencio, observando el amanecer.

La atmósfera que los envolvía a ambos se sentía tan tranquila y calmada, al punto que era agradable. Incluso para la chica dragona.

Los minutos pasaron así, hasta que un buen rato después, Ophis se levantó. Notando esto, Balther desvió su mirada, para así pasar a mirar a la chica dragona que ahora se había dado vuelta como si tuviera la intención de irse

-¿Te vas?-preguntó el pelinegro con curiosidad, viendo la espalda de la chica, que respondió asintiendo, moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo

-Entiendo… entonces, está bien-

-…-

Ophis empezó a irse, caminando de vuelta hacía el bosque que había en esta Zona Montañosa donde se encontraban. Deteniéndose a medio camino debido a la voz del pelinegro

-…Oye, Ophis-

Volteándose a mirar al pelinegro por sobre su hombro

-…¿Has tenido un buen tiempo? ¿Disfrutaste conversando con alguien más?-

-…Sí, lo tuve. Fue agradable hablar contigo-

-...En ese caso, ¿te gustaría volver a hacerlo en otro momento?-

Ante estas palabras, Ophis respondió a la vez que una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Algo que el pelinegro notó, y que le sorprendió bastante… mientras escuchaba su respuesta

-Sí. Me gustaría volver a conversar contigo-

Luego de decir eso, el pelinegro sonrió mientras seguía con su sorpresa. Asintiendo mientras la chica procedía a irse finalmente, para luego desaparecer entre los árboles del bosque, y dejando a Balther solo

Entonces, Balther procedió a levantarse mientras que miraba hacía la ciudad de Kuoh. Pensando en qué podría hacer ahora

En ese momento, el pelinegro pudo escuchar la voz de su compañero, Drumgol, quién sonaba asombrado pero a la vez se notaba diversión en su tono

-[Kukukuku. Vaya, nunca pensé que llegarías a hacer eso… A veces eres impredecible, chico-rió levemente el dragón, todo este tiempo había estado observando en completo silencio lo que sucedía-[Pero, eso podría ser bueno]-

-Bueno… solo no quería que estuviera sola, eso es todo-respondió el pelinegro sonriendo levemente ante el pensamiento de que había logrado hacer que tuviera un buen tiempo

-En cualquier caso, debería ir a hacer algo…-a la vez que repentinamente escuchó como su estómago gruñía, dejando en claro que tenía hambre-…Voy a tener que aguantar, supongo-

A la vez que se ponía a pensar en ciertas cosas, el pelinegro empezó a marcharse, emprendiendo su rumbo en dirección hacia la ciudad de Kuoh

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo 2. Como antes, espero que les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. En este capítulo, se enfoca principalmente el avance en cuánto a Balther y su Sacred Gear despertada, y la presentación de su compañero.**


	3. Caos en el Pasado

**Aquí está el Capítulo 3. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Simbología:**

 ***No hay problema...*** – **conversaciones a través de celular o transmisiones holográficas**

 **[Haz lo que quieras]** – **Cualquier ser que no posea forma humana**

 **(Parece que les llevará un tiempo descubrir mi existencia)** – **pensamientos  
**

* * *

 _ **-Facción de los Héroes-**_

-Con esto acabamos, Cao Cao-

Dijo cierto caballero fornido que llevaba una armadura blanca. Su voz estaba dirigida a un niño de no más de 6 años, el cual estaba apoyado sobre una espada de madera mientras respiraba forzosamente

-Gracias maestro, ya creía que no podía más-respondiendo esto último, el niño cayó al piso con los brazos abiertos y respirando muy fuerte

-Ja, has avanzado bastante… ahora anda a bañarte y descansa-respondió el caballero yéndose luego de decir lo último

Pero fue detenido al siguiente segundo…

-Aún tengo que ir a ver a la jefa Moira-fue lo que dijo el chico a la vez que se paraba en un instante con mucha energía, como si el cansancio de hace unos momentos nunca hubiera ocurrido

-Vaya, parece que estás muy entusiasmado. Precisamente, ¿a qué vas a ir a verla, pequeño?-preguntó el caballero con curiosidad mientras miraba al niño

-Bueno, ella siempre me cuenta las historias increíbles sobre el pasado, por eso siempre voy hacía allá antes de ir a casa-respondió el pelinegro colocando la espada en un estante lleno de estas

-También iré para allá-

-¿En serio? Jaja, ¿le parece si vamos juntos, Maestro?-

-Mmm, no le veo el problema. Termina de ordenar las espadas e iremos para allá, te espero en la puerta-dijo el caballero lanzándole la espada a Cao Cao, procediendo luego a salir de la sala donde estaban

Tras esto, el pelinegro procedió a ordenar las espadas de madera, para luego proceder a salir también de la sala, encontrándose con su maestro que lo estaba esperando tranquilamente

Entonces, ambos empezaron a marchar en dirección a su destino

Ambos se encontraban caminando por la Facción, mientras que Cao Cao miraba atentamente al caballero. El caballero, al sentirse observado, rompió el silencio

-Hace buen rato que llevas viéndome, ¿hay algo que me quieras preguntar Cao Cao?-dijo el caballero sin despegar su mirada del frente

-Mm, no, Maestro Sven… Bueno, en realidad si, hace tiempo tengo una duda y es… ¿quién es más poderoso, usted o la jefa Moira?-preguntó Cao Cao algo apenado y con una notable curiosidad en su voz

-Vaya, así que era eso. Bueno, no podría decir con certeza quién ganaría pero ten en cuenta que tanto yo como Moira no somos humanos, somos híbridos-

-Mmm, hace un tiempo escuché de la Jefa Moira que la mayor parte de los generales de la Facción eran híbridos, ¿no? Maestro Sven-

-Eso es en parte cierto. Tanto yo como Pamela, Moira y yo somos híbridos-

-Mmm, o sea me está diciendo que los más poderosos de la facción de los héroes son todos híbridos-

-No, pequeño Cao Cao. La Facción de los Héroes también tiene y tuvo generales humanos increíbles y más poderosos que los híbridos, el ejemplo más notorio es el general Guts que siendo humano tiene un poder que se asemeja al mío y al de la mayoría de los generales-

-Oh, el Maestro Guts… no lo sé pero el solo pensar en él me da escalofríos, tiene una mirada y unos gestos que son muy aterradores…-dijo Cao Cao a la vez que sentía escalofríos

-Jajaja, vaya, así que ya te cruzaste con Guts. La verdad es que él no tiende a tener un trato áspero a los demás, pero lo entiendo, después de todo lo que él pasó es entendible-dijo Sven con una expresión oscura, pensando en ello

-¿Y qué fue lo que le pasó?-preguntó Cao Cao con un gesto sumamente curioso

Pero justo cuando Sven iba a hablar, éste fue interrumpido con la llegada de una hermosa chica de cabello blanco junto a una armadura dorada que estaba adornado con unos detalles en el cuello y en el pecho, además de una venda que cubría sus ojos. Esta chica estaba acompañada de dos guardias

-Vaya, ¿y ustedes dos a dónde se dirigen?-dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa

-General Moira. Venía a traerle noticias sobre Pamela-dijo Sven mirando a la peliblanca

-Jefa Moira, vine como siempre para que me cuente las historias de siempre-respondió Cao Cao mientras sonreía

-Mm, parece que eso no se podrá esta vez, pequeño Cao Cao, tengo que ver unos asuntos. Disculpa-

Ante estas palabras, la expresión de Cao Cao cambió a una expresión algo decepcionada

-Pero creo que Sven podría hacerme el favor de contarlas por mí-agregó Moira

La cara de Cao Cao estaba ansiosa, pero inmediatamente cambió cuando el caballero asintió

-Bueno, entonces está decidido, Sven te contará historias en mi oficina mientras me espera para darme los informes-dijo la peliblanca sonriendo levemente

Tras eso, Moira se acercó lo suficiente hacía Sven para que solo él la escuchara

-De por sí, gracias por esto Sven-

-No te preocupes Moira, yo también estimo a este niño y creo que debe saber lo necesario, después del todo tú predijiste que este niño podría tener el potencial para salvar a la Facción de los Héroes o para destruirla-

-De todas maneras, gracias-

Dando su agradecimiento, la chica peliblanca procedió a despedirse, acercándose al niño

-Nos vemos mi pequeño sousou, te veré luego-dijo la peliblanca acariciando el cabello de Cao Cao **(Nota: Sousou es como se leen los kanjis del Chino al Japonés del nombre Cao Cao)** , quién la miraba mientras asentía ligeramente

Entonces, Moira procedió a despedirse con un gesto y sus guardias con una reverencia hacía Sven-Hasta luego, Sven-

Respondiendo al gesto de despedida, tanto el caballero como Cao Cao devolvieron el gesto, y entonces procedieron a continuar, yendo a la oficina de Moira que estaba cerca

Entrando ambos en el lugar que era la oficina de Moira, sentándose en unas sillas que rodeaban a lo que parecía ser una mesa

Acomodándose en dichas sillas, el caballero entonces empezó a hablar

-Bien, Cao Cao. Empecemos-dijo Sven apoyándose en la mesa con sus codos

Pero el niño de repente dijo

-Un momento maestro. Quisiera que me contara sobre algo en específico-

-Mm, ¿y sobre qué es?-preguntó Sven intrigado ante las palabras del niño

-Sobre la Guerra de las Tres Facciones-sorprendiendo a Sven

-¿Y tú cómo sabes de esa guerra?-dijo Sven con un tono claramente sorprendido pero a la vez serio

-Bueno… hace unos días estaba regresando de entrenar cuando me encontré con algunos sabios en el centro de la capital, y pues les pregunté si sabían sobre el mayor héroe que tuvo la Facción de los Héroes, y ellos me respondieron esto "Si quieres saber sobre el mayor héroe que tuvo la Facción de los Héroes, debes investigar sobre la Gran Guerra de las Tres Facciones"-

Asintiendo en señal de entendimiento, el caballero entonces dijo

-Vaya, esto es información confidencial pero al tratarse de ti, te contaré lo necesario sobre la mayor guerra que presenció este mundo, la Gran Guerra de las Tres Facciones, además del mayor héroe de esta Facción y fundador de la Facción de Héroes-

Tras decir lo último, tomando una leve pausa, el caballero entonces continuó

-Hace ya bastante tiempo se desató la gran guerra entre las Tres Grandes Facciones: Los Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos y Demonios. Esta pelea fue brutal, las bajas se contaban en miles o miles de miles. Pero hubo un problema en medio de la batalla… dos dragones aparecieron y causaron furor e desastre en medio de la batalla, causando bajas para los tres mandos y entonces las facciones propusieron una tregua para acabar con estos dragones, y así lo hicieron. Pero el Dios de la Biblia tenía otro plan para con las almas y restos de estos dragones, y ese plan fue meterlos en un proyecto que él tenía y era crear las llamadas [Sacred Gears], armas con potencial de hacerles frente a los dioses para que en el supuesto caso de que los Ángeles perdieran los humanos tengan el poder necesario para defenderse, en un principio Dios iba a crear Ángeles específicos pero hacer eso le hubiera tomado demasiada energía y tiempo, así que su mejor opción fue creer en los humanos para reforzar sus filas. Esto se dio en el tiempo de tregua, pero otra facción tenía otros propósitos… tenían otras intenciones-

Cao Cao estaba algo sorprendido a la vez que escuchaba atentamente la historia que le contaba su maestro Sven, y entonces dijo

-Con que ese es el origen de mi Sacred Gear, aunque la jefa Moira me dice que mi Sacred Gear es algo especial y por eso me la dará cuando cumpla mi mayoría de edad

-Así es, es una Sacred Gear muy poderosa contra los demonios. Bueno, ahora proseguiré-tomando otra leve pausa, y continuando después de unos segundos

-Esa es información que la líder Moira nos ha dado a los generales actualmente por si se presenta una situación similar. Bueno, antes te mencioné que a dos Dragones Celestiales, pero… ¿y si te dijera que existía un tercero?

-¿En serio? Wow-dijo Cao Cao con total sorpresa escuchando las palabras de Sven-Esto haría que el balance de poder de las Facciones se disparen… en todo caso, que cada uno tenga un dragón en un Sacred Gear y lo añada a su facción-

-Exactamente pequeño, pero eso es tema para otra ocasión sino me desviaré del tema principal-continuando-La verdad, este tercero consideraba estúpido pelearse porque sí, por lo que se quedó dormido en el fondo del infierno, uno de los tantos lugares donde se habían enfrentado estos dos dragones solo que este último prefirió dormir. Y este, al sentir desaparecer el poder de ambos dragones rápidamente decidió ir para ver qué había pasado, y ya que los dragones tienen el poder de atravesar dimensiones, él rápidamente se movilizó y de alguna manera el portal se abrió muy cerca de la Facción Griega. Por otra parte, la Facción del Cielo pidió ayuda a la Facción Griega así que Zeus determinó que enviaría a sus mejores guerreros de la tierra por lo que hizo que enviaran a los Santos Dorados de su hija a esa misión para que expíen sus pecados por levantarse contra los dioses **(Nota: De por sí, anteriormente los Caballeros Dorados se alzaron en contra de los dioses para defender a su diosa)**

-Wow, entonces pelear en contra de los Dioses es un pecado para los griegos-interrumpió Cao Cao nuevamente con sorpresa en su voz

-Así es, la Facción Griega tiende a ser más drástica en cuánto a los humanos que se rebelan contra los Dioses de esa Facción-respondió Sven

-Y cómo te decía, estos tenían esa oportunidad de expiar sus pecados y sus armaduras serían bendecidas por Zeus para que se convirtieran en divinas y así causar mayor impacto, pero algo pasó, justo antes de que ellos fueran hacía el cielo sintieron esa presencia que los Dioses Griegos catalogaron como un enemigo, y los mandaron como su primera misión para los Doce Santos Dorados que junto a Athena fueron a encarar a ese mal que se había presentado que no era nada menos que el Tercer Dragón Celestial… la batalla fue increíble, incluso dañando islas y montañas, la batalla la estaba superando el Dragón Celestial acorralando a los caballeros y a Athena. Pero entonces apareció un caballero misterioso con una armadura, y se dice que su nombre solo lo saben los Doce Caballeros y la Diosa pero este tipo se identificó como alguien de un 'Clan Extra' de los Demonios, tenía dos espadas sumamente poderosas y con ellas se enfrentó al dragón junto a los Dorados y Athena, y lo único que sé a ciencia cierta es que los Dorados fueron capaces de derrotar al dragón juntando su poder en la flecha de Sagitario mientras el caballero del 'Clan Extra' hacía tiempo para lograr eso. Con eso, el dragón fue derrotado y los Dorados de igual manera partieron al cielo, pero no se mencionó nada del Caballero del 'Clan Extra' así que asumo que murió o fue sumamente herido-

-Wow, ¿es ese el mayor héroe que mencionas y el que fundó la Facción de los Héroes?-preguntó Cao Cao con sumo interés y curiosidad completa

Pero Sven negó con la cabeza mientras hablaba

-No, aunque no niego que es alguien sumamente poderoso que no me agradaría tener de enemigo, pero ahora recién empieza el calvario de los humanos-

-Y cómo te decía antes de narrarte esta historia, dentro de las Facciones habían intereses de promedio y eran apoderarse de los humanos y transformarlos en demonios e incluso habían otros que de por sí los consideraban un estorbo, y este último caso fue el que pasó-tomando otra nueva pausa leve, y continuando-Una Facción Extra de los Demonios notó el agujero que hizo el Dragón Celestial demoraba mucho en cerrar, esto debido a que era un dragón el que lo atravesaba y de esta manera un Rey Demonio de mucho poder empezó a enviar sus tropas a través de este portal y a asediar las ciudades de Grecia y otros reinos tras la salida de las mejores tropas de la Facción Griega, y los mejores caballeros de los reinos no eran rivales para estos. Explícitamente por su orden, este Rey Demonio tenía una orden de Caballeros de Élite denominada los [Diez Mandamientos], nadie en la tierra podía pararlos hasta que apareció un tipo que juntó a los mejores de todos los reinos e hizo frente a la amenaza, pero también habían otros motivos, el hijo mayor de este Rey lo había traicionado y peleando al lado del héroe líder que junto a los más fuertes de cada reino, elfos, gigantes, demonios e incluso del Clan de las Diosas **(Nota: Viven con los Ángeles, pero son la segunda generación creada por Dios y no sufrieron tantas bajas en esta última guerra)** y la hija de un poderoso ángel. Este misterioso guerrero se enfrentó al a mismísima cabeza de este Clan que tampoco se sabe su nombre pero todos se referían a él como [Dios Demonio] y lo derrotó sellando a este último junto a sus demonios-

-Increíble, era así de poderoso como para enfrentarse a un demonio denominado Dios-dijo Cao Cao con los ojos brillosos en respuesta a lo que escuchaba

-Sí, a mí también no me deja de sorprender, aunque no lo conozca se nota su poder-respondió Sven asintiendo ante el comentario de Cao Cao, pero luego continuó

-Pero este héroe misterioso, con temor de que en un futuro se liberaran él decidió crear una Facción con los héroes más poderosos y donde los humanos fueran entrenados para enfrentar a los Dioses, y entonces dejó a cargo de esta a la hija del Arcángel del Armagedón Moira-

-¿Qué, qué?-dijo Cao Cao sin poder ocultar su sorpresa-¿La jefa Moira es la hija del Arcángel del Armagedón?-

-Así es, cuando me lo confesó no me podría haber imaginado que era una híbrida con tal poder-dijo Sven-Y continuando. No conforme con eso, el héroe misterioso abrió una brecha interdimensional para que los héroes de otro reino entrenaran aquí y así reforzar las filas de los humanos, pero no se detuvo ahí todavía. Sin estar conforme aún, viajó por el mundo asesinando dioses malvados y así creó un sistema que fue el [Sistema Campione] que hacía que los que lograban asesinar a Dioses con Sacred Gear o debido a azares del destino, estos tomaran un cargo importante y esto lo determinó a todos los reinos que salvó de los Dioses Corruptos y que estos tuvieran autoridad y apoyo de las asociaciones de caballero, pero por esto fue despreciado por varias facciones pero ya que nadie sabía completamente su identidad no pudieron saber quién era en realidad, y lo despreciaron por este sistema. Este guerrero es el que salvó a la humanidad y no solo eso, le dio un susten para enfrentar las adversidades. El nombre de este héroe era Ruffus Schifler, el Asesino de Dioses-

-Wow, ¿entonces él es el más poderoso de los héroes?-dijo Cao Cao completamente asombrado por esto

-Sí, pero tú nunca llegarás a ser como él, ni siquiera le pisarás los talones porque eres un débil humano-dijo la voz de Sven a la vez que su voz y su imagen se distorsionaba y no solo eso, muchas sombras empezaban a acorralar a Cao Cao diciéndole frases como "débil" e "inútil", incluso la mismísima Moira apareció y le dijo

-Nunca igualarás a los híbridos, eres un humano inútil-decía Moira a la vez que se reía, su risa empezó a tornarse malvada y debajo de su venda se notaban ojos negros

Ante esto, Cao Cao empezó a llorar a la vez que se encogía, y continuaba llorando pero de pronto escuchó una voz que lo llamaba

-Hey, Cao Cao... Cao Cao-

Una voz se escuchaba claramente, esa voz lo estaba llamando como si tratara de despertarlo, y entonces…

Cao Cao recordando todo aquello, rápidamente se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que una lanza aparecía en su mano derecha, empuñándola y así destruyendo el área frente a él de un rayo que salía de la punta de su lanza

-Hey, Cao Cao, otra vez te perdiste en tus recuerdos-

Escuchando nuevamente la misma voz, la cual le estaba hablando, Cao Cao entonces se dio cuenta y procedió a calmarse mientras miraba a su lado, encontrándose con la mirada de un hombre de ojos rojos y cabello color platino con una mezcla de rubio pero en una tonalidad bastante baja

Al parecer, se había perdido nuevamente en sus pensamientos… y recuerdos

-Sí, parece que sí-respondió Cao Cao a la vez que sonreía y empuñaba con algo de fuerza su lanza

Al rato que procedía a mirar hacia el cielo por unos momentos

-La luz de la luna siempre me trae recuerdos, Siegfried… Pero no es tiempo de pensar en el pasado, sino forjar el futuro. Me encargaré de aplastar a cada uno de los Dioses y Demonios para demostrar que no hace falta ser híbrido para defender el mundo-dijo Cao Cao a la vez que agitaba su lanza hacía abajo bruscamente, colocándola luego en su hombro derecho y procediendo a desaparecer rápidamente junto a Siegfried en la oscuridad de la torre

* * *

 **(Nota del autor: Colocaré estas canciones para hacer amena la lectura, pero, obviamente, es opcional)**

 _ **-Nanatsu no Taizai - Howling (FULL OPENING) English Dub | NateWantsToBattle Cover**_

-…Bien, ya está listo-

Esas fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de una misteriosa chica, que se encontraba de cuclillas sobre un terreno lleno de pasto de color verdoso

Esta misteriosa chica estaba emanando un aura bastante… peculiar

Quizá uno se preguntaría… ¿quién es esta chica?

La curiosidad probablemente le invadiría a cualquiera que la mirara. Probablemente, por la aura que emanaba…

…O bien, por la enigmática y misteriosa aura que se mezclaba con ella… como si estuviera siendo recubierta por aquella aura bastante intranquilizadora

Esta aura, sin lugar a dudas, probablemente llamaría la atención de cualquiera. Incluso uno se preguntaría, ¿qué es lo que emana aquella siniestra aura que cubría a esta chica?

Sin embargo, eso no era todo

-…Supongo que dejaré que se diviertan. Mientras tanto… voy a ver algunas cosas-

Con su mirada fija en el horizonte… más específicamente, en el atardecer que se presentaba en el cielo de Kuoh. Sus ojos fríos no hacían nada más que captar el sol a lo lejos

A la vez que miraba aquel atardecer…

Haciendo unos movimientos suaves y lentos, uno de los dedos de su mano izquierda recorría la hoja de lo que parecía ser una guadaña

Una guadaña bastante extraña… pero intimidante en cierto modo, que a su vez desprendía un aura demasiado siniestra.

En efecto, el aura que recubría a la chica era producto de la guadaña, que estaba siendo empuñada por aquella chica usando su mano derecha

Como si estuviera jugando con la hoja de la misma, la chica soltó un suspiro a la vez que se levantaba… quedando de pies mientras agitaba su guadaña, acomodándola

-…Esto es realmente aburrido-

A la par que soltaba esas palabras con notable aburrimiento, casi en tono de queja, la chica se dio la vuelta, mirando en cierta dirección… y procediendo a irse del lugar en donde estaba

Dejando atrás… a lo que parecían ser dos personas, aunque había algo extraño con estas

Aquellas 'personas'… en realidad, parecían como si fueran sombras… cuerpos que estaban emanando un aura muy siniestra e oscura, que a su vez daba la impresión de que fueran sombras

Ambos seres misteriosos estaban mirando la espalda de la chica, que se estaba yendo sin más. No había movimiento alguno siquiera, como si fueran cáscaras vacías

-…Ustedes, dos. Diviértanse, o lo que sea. No me importa lo que hagan-

Esas fueron las últimas palabras dichas por la chica… quién se alejaba más y más del lugar, al mismo tiempo que su guadaña repentinamente era cubierta en sombras… y desaparecía rápidamente, junto al aura que ésta emanaba

Dejando atrás a las 2 'sombras' que quedaron inmóviles, aun viendo la espalda de la chica que ya se había ido

Entonces, un rato después… ambas sombras rápidamente empezaron a desaparecer al mismo tiempo, como si se desvanecieran en el aire. Desapareciendo completamente del lugar

* * *

 **-Ciudad de Kuoh-**

 **-Anochecer-**

-(Ya está anocheciendo… bueno, será mejor irme ahora, entonces)-

Pensó el pelinegro a la vez que se detenía… para entonces mirar hacía cierta dirección, con la clara intención de marcharse de dónde estaba

Con el pensamiento de ir hacía aquel lugar… que de hecho le había gustado bastante

Para así poder descansar, dejando que el siguiente día llegara

Uno en sí podría pensar que el pelinegro había hecho algo como para haber venido todo el camino hacia la parte de la ciudad en la que se encontraba

Sin embargo, la realidad era… que no había hecho nada en lo absoluto durante todo el día y la tarde

A lo más, lo único que había estado haciendo… era vagar por las calles de Kuoh, por el centro comercial, viendo las tiendas, los distintos locales, e incluso los parques… observando a la gente que se divertía e iba por ahí

A la gente normal… a los niños que se divertían en los parques, e inclusive, sentándose en la fuente de una plaza

De una plaza bastante bella, a la cual le gustaba ir

Recordando aquella plaza, el pelinegro luego sacudió su cabeza

Ignorando por mientras el evidente sonido que producía su estómago, en clara señal de que estaba hambriento… esto de hecho era algo demasiado común para el pelinegro, por lo cual no le prestaba atención en lo absoluto

Para él, estar hambriento ya era algo trivial y de poca importancia

Al menos, así se sentía él

Dejando de lado prontamente esos pensamientos, el pelinegro procedió a marcharse en dirección al camino que lo llevaría a aquel lugar al que tanto quería llegar

-[…Debió de ser difícil para ti, chico]-

Mientras el pelinegro avanzaba a paso normal en completa tranquilidad, él escuchaba atentamente las palabras que retumbaban en su mente. El dueño de esa voz, no era nadie más que su compañero dragón

Pasando a través del camino en medio de aquella zona comercial de Kuoh

Con toda una multitud de gente avanzando, en todas direcciones. Toda aquella gente estaba concentrada en lo que era su vida diaria

Caminando entre toda la gente que había ahí, y con las distintas luces que iluminaban aquella zona

El pelinegro miraba a su alrededor, examinando a la gente que pasaba y pasaba. Sin siquiera perder su concentración de hacer lo que quería hacer

-(…Todos los infiernos tienen un principio. Un punto de partida)-

Respondiendo a las palabras de su compañero, mientras continuaba avanzando a través de la multitud y la zona comercial. Con una mirada algo inexpresiva, acompañada de una mirada fría pero fuerte. Era como si el pelinegro mismo estuviera mostrando su fortaleza… su fuerza misma.

Avanzando sin detenerse, hasta que salió de la zona comercial de la ciudad, llegando entonces a una calle ubicada en una zona baja de la ciudad.

Había bastante silencio en esta parte, pero Balther solo siguió caminando, sin importarle esto. Centrando su vista frente suyo, y siendo capaz de ver a través de la oscuridad

Divisando a lo lejos un terreno cubierto de pasto verdoso que se iba elevando para arriba, como si se tratase de una montaña en sí. Efectivamente, se trataba de parte de la Zona Montañosa que rodeaba a la ciudad de Kuoh.

También se podía presenciar un sendero de tierra, el cual indicaba un camino hacia la Zona Montañosa

-(…Y, a medida que avanzas a través de aquel infierno. Es ahí donde te vas acostumbrando, y lo que una vez tu mente y corazón llamaron "infierno", se convierte en algo trivial)-

Llegando finalmente al sendero que encaminaba hacia la Zona Montañosa

Sin detenerse un solo segundo, el pelinegro solo continuó, mientras sentía la fría brisa del viento que se ponía aún más frío… a medida que anochecía aún más

Sintiendo el frío en su cuerpo, desde diferentes puntos, en los cuales su piel estaba expuesta debido a que su ropa… no lo protegía en aquellos puntos

Efectivamente, esto era debido al mal estado de su ropa, pero esto no le importaba al pelinegro

-[…Qué interesantes palabras. Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Kukukuku]-dijo el dragón con un tono de voz que denotaba que estaba de acuerdo con lo que el pelinegro había dicho anteriormente

Sonriendo débilmente ante la respuesta dicha por el dragón, Balther siguió avanzando a través del sendero que estaba rodeado completamente de todo un mar de árboles

Indicando que ya se encontraba por el 'bosque' de la Zona Montañosa… de la parte Sur

El silencio y la tranquilidad envolvían completamente a la zona en la que se encontraba el pelinegro

Esto, combinado con la atmósfera serena y tenue del bosque daba una sensación bastante relajante. Resultaba agradable pasar por aquí. Al menos, en el caso del pelinegro, era así

Sintiendo como su mente era llenada de paz mental, relajándose completamente gracias a la atmósfera del lugar, el pelinegro gradualmente empezó a subir su mirada mientras pensaba en ciertas cosas

Recordando aquel "infierno" que había comenzado a vivir, hace años

-[…Parece que algunas molestias han aparecido]-

Ya cuando apenas estaba relajándose totalmente… el pelinegro fue interrumpido inmediatamente

Siendo advertido por las palabras de aviso de Drumgol, el pelinegro de manera inmediata entró en estado de alerta al tiempo que se detenía

Sin mover su vista siquiera

De hecho, incluso él también había sentido algo extraño. Y eso, junto a la advertencia del dragón, era su razón para detenerse abruptamente

Notando entonces el repentino cambio en la atmósfera del lugar, Balther empezó a prepararse. Un único pensamiento invadía su mente: "Enemigos"

 _ **「**_ _ **English Cover**_ _ **」**_ _ **Overlord II Opening FULL VER. "Go Cry Go!"**_ _ **『オーバーロード**_ _ **Ⅱ**_ _ **』**_ _ **【**_ _ **Sam Luff**_ _ **】**_

-(Sí, Drumgol. Yo también los he detectado, parecen dos… no, tres, pero a ciencia cierta puedo sentir que no son para nada humanos)-respondió mentalmente el pelinegro ante el aviso que había hecho su compañero

-[Lo sé, compañero. ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos aquí y los invitamos a acercarse?]-dijo el dragón pero…

-¡Oigan ustedes, que me andan viendo pelotudos!-dijo el pelinegro formando como un arco con su mano dando una señal para que se acercaran

-[Kuhahahahahaha, oye chico, creo que no deberías hacer hecho eso, estaría mejor si creían que nos atraparon por sorpresa]-dijo Drumgol riéndose ante la inesperada acción del pelinegro

-Nah, qué aburrido, llevan un buen tiempo siguiéndonos así que si esperaban que no los íbamos a notar… son unos idiotas, en serio-dijo Balther a la vez que miraba hacía donde estaban esas presencias

Había oscuridad total, y la luz de la luna apenas llegaba al bosque, pues ésta era bloqueada por los árboles, sin embargo Balther no tenía ningún problema o inconveniente con ello, pero aun así no podía ver nada pero si sentía las presencias que estaban alrededor

-Qué raro, puedo sentir sus presencias pero aun así, ¿se ocultan… bajo las sombras?-dijo el pelinegro a la vez que apuntaba su brazo a una sombra

-[Nemesis]-dijo el pelinegro a la vez que su brazo empezaba a ser cubierto de Llamas Oscuras que bailaban alrededor de su brazo como un remolino, y entonces una esfera violeta de tono negruzco se creó delante de su mano, disparando una gran ráfaga de energía en dirección hacia donde estaba la sombra que había apuntado

Disparando entonces varias grandes ráfagas de energías más, hacía en donde sentía las presencias de las sombras, y destruyendo los árboles a su paso

Rápidamente, las sombras empezaron a esquivar todas las ráfagas lanzadas por el pelinegro hasta que una decidió romper ese ciclo y se lanzó a toda velocidad, pero el pelinegro anticipó el golpe

Realizando un golpe con su puño derecho, el pelinegro sintió como su puño conectaba contra algo sólido, y rápidamente mirando hacía allí pudo ver como un puño oscuro era revelado, éste había impactado con el suyo

Inmediatamente, el pelinegro contraatacó con un fuerte puño izquierdo, pero una segunda sombra quiso atacarlo por la espalda, y dándose cuenta de esto, Balther se movió a un lado para esquivar el ataque y procedió a patear a dicha sombra, repeliendo su ataque

Pero el pelinegro se olvidó de algo, él sintió tres presencias por lo que faltaba una y el pelinegro de todos los lugares que se esperaría el ataque fue sorprendido por un puño que salió del mismo suelo y golpeó fuertemente a Balther en la barbilla

-¡Tch…!-recibiendo completamente el fuerte impacto del ataque, Balther salió volando un poco por los aires, y antes de que pudiera recobrar su compostura en el aire sintió como su estómago era golpeado por una fuerte patada que lo mandó rápidamente al suelo, creando un pequeño cráter y levantando una cortina de humo, que se desvaneció rápidamente

-Vaya… son buenos-dijo el pelinegro a la vez que se levantaba y nuevamente miraba hacía donde podía sentir las presencias de las sombras-Me había olvidado de la tercera sombra… pero sí que me atraparon-

A la vez que el pelinegro se limpiaba un poco la ropa con sus manos, pudo escuchar la voz de Drumgol en su mente

-[Compañero, estás en desventaja… eres uno contra tres]-

Asintiendo ante esas palabras, el pelinegro frunció un poco el ceño mientras pensaba en algo, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar, sintió un ataque inminente desde su espalda

Reaccionando velozmente, el pelinegro volteó un poco su cuerpo mientras procedía a bloquear con su puño derecho cubierto por la [Void's Embrace] y sintiendo el impacto del ataque, nuevamente pudo ver como se revelaba un puño oscuro que estaba cubierto de un aura sombría

Sin perder el tiempo, Balther movió su brazo libre para así proceder a agarrar rápidamente la mano de la sombra y con su puño derecho realizó un fuerte derechazo hacía lo que debía de ser el cuerpo de la sombra

Sintiendo como su ataque impactaba en algo sólido, el pelinegro se dio cuenta

Pudiendo ver como la parte superior del cuerpo de la sombra era revelada ante su éxitoso ataque, que la mandó hacía atrás debido a la fuerza

Pero inmediatamente después, Balther sintió un fuerte impacto contra una de sus piernas, el cual provocó que cayera hacía el suelo de espaldas

-¡Maldición…!-dijo el pelinegro cayendo pesadamente contra el suelo, sintiendo un leve dolor recorrer su cuerpo pero lo ignoró e intentó levantarse

Pero en ese momento, Balther fue incapaz de levantarse. Dándose cuenta de ello, el pelinegro miró a sus lados, pudiendo ver como unas cadenas de energía oscura habían atado sus manos fuertemente contra el suelo, inclusive sus piernas habían sido atadas

-(…Me han atrapado)-

Sus movimientos habían sido fuertemente restringidos, ya no era capaz de moverse

Entendiendo esto, el pelinegro pasó a mirar hacia adelante, a la vez que veía como dos sombras aparecían a sus lados

Sonriendo con amargura a la vez que observaba a sus enemigos, el pelinegro pensó

-(…Estos tipos… ¿Qué demonios son?)-

Los 2 seres que habían aparecido a sus lados, eran seres con forma humana… con la diferencia de que éstos en su totalidad eran oscuros, y estaban siendo cubiertos en lo que el pelinegro dedujo que era aura sombría. Mientras que sus ojos eran de color rojo vivo

Sea lo que sea que fueran, aquellos seres no le habían dado siquiera tiempo de reaccionar al pelinegro. En efecto, eran oponentes fuertes. Eso es lo que pensaba el pelinegro

Sin embargo, Balther no se iba a dejar vencer. Era hora de derrotar a estos tipos

-(Hagámoslo, Drumgol)-

-[Por supuesto]-respondió el dragón sonriendo

Entonces Balther dijo con fuerza

-[Menacing Shadow]-

Tras decir eso, una sombra… no, la sombra de Balther empezó a moverse fuera de su cuerpo, levantándose entonces… y adoptando la apariencia de Balther. Viendo la réplica creada, los 2 seres lo observaron detenidamente mientras el pelinegro veía como otra sombra más iba hacía la [Menacing Shadow]

-(…Mátalos, [Menacing Shadow])-

Dando la orden de inmediato, la sombra de Balther respondió de manera inmediata interceptando el ataque inminente del tercer enemigo, usando sus puños y entonces comenzando un intercambio de puños

-Siento que esto va a ser un poco confuso… jajaja-dijo el pelinegro luego de ver a su réplica peleando con el enemigo, pero entonces volvió a mirar hacia adelante, fijándose en las dos sombras enemigas que estaban a sus lados-Ahora, ustedes. Espero que no hayan creído que con esto me atraparían completamente, ¿eh?-

Tras decir eso, Balther procedió a levantarse con gran fuerza, a la vez que su cuerpo completo era cubierto en un aura violeta ennegrecida que fue aumentando en densidad y fuerza, gradualmente provocando que las cadenas de energía oscura empezaran a mostrar grietas, finalmente rompiéndolas y librándose completamente de las ataduras

-[Umbra Weapons]-

Levantándose inmediatamente, el pelinegro procedió a conectar un fuerte derechazo en el abdomen del ser enemigo de su lado derecho, que apenas pudo reaccionar pero logrando poner sus brazos en forma de X para soportar el golpe, mientras que con su mano izquierda había creado rápidamente una espada completamente negra con la cual le realizó un corte diagonal al otro ser, logrando cortarla, sin embargo Balther pudo ver como el aura sombría que recubría al ser era cortada en su lugar, desapareciendo brevemente y volviendo a aparecer

-(…¿Esa aura sombría… actúa como un "escudo"?)-pensó Balther con sorpresa tras observar lo ocurrido-(Ya veo, en ese caso…)-

Pasando a mirar con rapidez por un segundo a su derecha, el pelinegro vio al ser de su derecha que había aguantado su golpe, y viendo que este estaba por atacar…

Con un rápido movimiento, Balther le propinó una fuerte patada a dicho ser antes de que este siquiera pudiera conectar su ataque, logrando mandarlo un poco lejos

Sin tener la intención de perder ni un solo segundo, el pelinegro recobró su compostura ágilmente mientras se concentraba totalmente en el enemigo al que había cortado con su espada

Con su mano derecha siendo envuelta en Llamas Oscuras, una segunda espada fue creada, y tomándola de la empuñadura, Balther comenzó a realizar una serie de cortes contra su enemigo frente a él con ambas espadas

Bañándolo en una lluvia de cortes horizontales, verticales, diagonales, ascendentes, en cierto modo era como si el pelinegro tuviera maestría con la espada

Recibiendo la lluvia de ataques sin fin, el ser de sombra que apenas pudo poner sus brazos en forma de X para defenderse, fue abrumado por el pelinegro

La aura sombría que lo cubría y que actuaba como "escudo", estaba cediendo completamente contra su ofensiva, hasta que la aura dejó de regenerarse, dejando completamente expuestos sus brazos

Ante esto, el pelinegro sonrió a la vez que procedía a darle el golpe final

Realizando varios cortes en una rápida sucesión, que perforaron a través del 'cuerpo' del ser de sombra, enviándolo varios metros atrás al tiempo que unas Llamas Oscuras se hacían presentes y empezaban a expandirse sin detenerse por los brazos del ser

Viendo esto, el pelinegro entonces soltó un suspiro de relajación mientras agitaba sus espadas hacía abajo

Observando las Llamas Oscuras que empezaron a cubrir todavía más el 'cuerpo' del ser de sombra que se quedó inmóvil en el suelo

Moviendo luego su mirada nuevamente hacía cierta dirección… específicamente, hacía donde su [Menacing Shadow] debería estar luchando contra el tercer ser, viendo que éste estaba ganando y abrumando en su combate sin muchos problemas

-Parece que es mi victoria al final-dijo el pelinegro con un tono triunfante ante el resultado

Sin embargo, pudo escuchar una voz que hizo que su "pensamiento" se derrumbara

-[No, espera… Parece que aún no ha terminado esto, chico…]-

Era la voz de Drumgol quién sonaba un poco irritado

Eso había sido suficiente como para que Balther entendiera el significado de dichas palabras

Entonces, el pelinegro tuvo una sensación pequeña de incomodidad… la cual se hizo realidad poco después

Sintiendo como las presencias y el aura que daban sus 3 enemigos se intensificaban, como si se hubieran fortalecido, el pelinegro entonces pasó a observar a los 3 seres de sombra a la vez que le daba una orden a [Menacing Shadow]

-(…Espera)-

Deteniéndose abruptamente al recibir la orden, [Menacing Shadow] miró al pelinegro quién estaba mirando con una sonrisa amarga hacía uno de los enemigos. Guiándose por dicha mirada, [Menacing Shadow] pasó a mirar al mismo enemigo, y entendiendo la razón

Aquel ser de sombra que hace unos momentos estaba siendo devorado por las Llamas Oscuras de Balther, ahora estaba levantado y como si nada, sin ningún rastro de las Llamas Oscuras. Incluso el aura que éstas desprendían se habían vuelto mucho más fuertes y densas

-Entonces, ahora vamos a dejar de jugar como niñitos, ¿no es así?-dijo Balther sarcásticamente ante la situación, al mismo tiempo que procedía a voltearse rápidamente y empezar a correr hacía la dirección opuesta… para ser exactos, hacía el final del sendero por el que estaban encaminándose antes

-(Sígueme, [Menacing Shadow]. No será buena idea enfrentarnos a estos tipos en un espacio tan cerrado como este)-

Dando esa orden y comunicando sus intenciones, el pelinegro continuó corriendo a toda velocidad, con [Menacing Shadow] siguiéndolo y eventualmente llegando al lado de él

Mientras sentía que los 3 seres de sombra los perseguían a la misma velocidad, llegando gradualmente detrás de ellos

En un intento de aumentar más la distancia que los separaba, Balther intentó ir aún más rápido, sin embargo una de las sombras aprovechó para tomar un fuerte impulso saltando desde el suelo hacía uno de los árboles, y usando dicho árbol para impulsarse a toda velocidad hacía el pelinegro mientras cubría su puño derecho con una gran cantidad de aura sombría

Ante el inminente ataque que no podría evadir, el pelinegro mostró una expresión complicada mientras fruncía el ceño, pensando en qué podría hacer…

En ese momento, el pelinegro sintió una fuerte corriente de poder que fluyó a través de su cuerpo que lo hizo abrir levemente los ojos en sorpresa mientras escuchaba una voz

-[¡Chico! ¡Es hora de utilizarla…! ¡Hazlo rápido!]-dijo Drumgol con fuerza al tiempo que le transmitía algo a la mente de Balther

Recibiendo el mensaje, Balther entonces miró levemente a su costado, en dirección al ser de sombra que se había lanzado a atacarle

Rápidamente volteando su cuerpo mientras ponía sus brazos al frente como si de un escudo se tratase

-[¡Void Requiem!]-exclamó Balther al mismo tiempo que el puño del ser de sombra impactaba contra sus brazos, recibiendo el ataque sin más

¡BOOM!

Algo parecido a una explosión se produjo, al mismo tiempo que una cortina de humo se desprendió con algo de violencia

Aquella cortina de humo rápidametne se extendió por el lugar, llenándolo de humo

Los segundos pasaron, y entonces se pudo apreciar como dos figuras salían de aquella cortina de humo, llegando hasta una amplia zona abierta… en medio de la Zona Montañosa de Kuoh

Era un claro que existía en el bosque de esa zona, y había un acantilado… junto a una bella vista sobre la ciudad. En efecto, era el mismo lugar donde Balther había despertado… y en donde se había encontrado con cierta chica

Las dos figuras que habían salido, se detuvieron entonces en medio del amplio claro. Una de ellas era una réplica de cierto pelinegro, se trataba de [Menacing Shadow]

Mientras que la otra figura… era Balther, quién se encontraba con sus brazos todavía en forma de escudo al frente, aunque se podía apreciar como la ropa que recubría la parte de sus antebrazos estaba dañada, sin embargo el pelinegro no sentía dolor ni nada en lo absoluto

Las miradas de ambos estaban concentradas en frente suyo, donde a lo lejos se podía apreciar una cortina de humo… de la cual salieron 3 figuras

Se trataba de los 3 seres de sombra, que estaban como si nada. Llegando al frente de Balther y su [Menacing Shadow] a una distancia respetable

-Pensar que serían así de fuertes… estos tipos. Va a tomar más de lo que pensé-dijo el pelinegro aún con una sonrisa amarga, aunque realmente… el pelinegro se sentía algo molesto por los oponentes frente a él

-[…Nunca había visto a unos seres así, honestamente]-comentó Drumgol con irritación combinado con un evidente interés

-¿Es así?... Bueno, en cualquier caso… Es hora de terminar esto-dijo el pelinegro a la vez que su expresión y su tono de voz cambiaba a uno serio

Entonces, el pelinegro miró por unos momentos a su réplica al lado suyo. Procediendo a dar la orden

-(Ya sabes qué hacer… [Menacing Shadow]. Adelante)-

Recibiendo la orden, su réplica asintió y al siguiente segundo tomó impulso rápidamente, echándose hacia adelante… mientras que Llamas Oscuras empezaron a cubrir sus dos manos que estaban abiertas, creando dos espadas completamente negras que [Menacing Shadow] tomó

Atacando con ambas espadas a 2 de los seres de sombra, quiénes respondieron interceptándolo con sus brazos que eran cubiertos de aura sombría

Quedando el tercer ser de sombra, quién miró a Balther, encontrándose con su mirada. Viendo su expresión que era como si lo estuviera desafiando a venir, el ser de sombra rápidamente cargó contra Balther

Recibiéndolo de frente con su brazo derecho que contenía a su [Void's Embrace], bloqueando el puño del ser de sombra

-Veamos si puedes divertirme… en una pelea de puños, maldita sombra-

Dijo Balther, para luego proceder a darle un fuerte golpe con su puño izquierdo a la sombra, quién lo bloqueó con su brazo derecho

En ese instante, ambos comenzaron un intercambio de puños

Tanto la sombra como Balther evadían con precisión y rapidez algunos de los puños, mientras que los otros eran bloqueados

De esta forma, nadie estaba recibiendo un golpe directo… sin embargo, gradualmente, el pelinegro empezó a aumentar su velocidad, a la vez que la sombra también lo hacía

Pero, pese a que la sombra estaba yendo a la par de Balther… esto no era para nada algo sorpresivo para él, ni tampoco le preocupaba en lo absoluto

Aunque empezó a recibir algunos golpes de la sombra, estos no parecían afectarle en lo absoluto

Mientras el intercambio continuaba, las otras 2 Sombras peleaban con [Menacing Shadow] que los mantenía ocupados sin ningún problema. Estando potenciada con el poder de Drumgol, podía hacer frente a las 2 sombras aún con el cambio que habían hecho

Usando ambas espadas con destreza y esquivando los ataques e incluso bloqueándolos con precisión, la réplica de Balther lo estaba haciendo bastante bien manteniendo ocupadas a las 2 sombras que incluso empezaron a recibir algunos de los ataques

La pelea poco a poco estaba tornándose al favor de Balther y su réplica

Y el intercambio de puños entre Balther y la tercera sombra eventualmente se desequilibró

La velocidad de Balther continuó incrementándose, mientras su expresión se tornaba completamente seria, hasta que en un momento su oponente recibió un golpe directo de parte de Balther

Había sido incapaz de seguirle el ritmo, y no dejando ir esta oportunidad, el pelinegro procedió a abrumar a su oponente, realizándole varios golpes poderosos en distintas partes del cuerpo

La aura sombría que recubría a su oponente eventualmente empezó a ceder, los ataques que el pelinegro propinaba tenían muchísimo más poder que antes

Entonces, Balther rápidamente le asestó un poderoso gancho a la sombra, que lo recibió completamente

Seguido de un fuerte derechazo al abdomen cortesía del pelinegro, la sombra fue mandada a volar hacía donde estaban las otras 2 sombras

Sin perder un solo milisegundo, el pelinegro dio un gran salto hacia el cielo usando gran cantidad de su fuerza al tiempo que un par de alas de color gris salían de su espalda, y Llamas Oscuras cubrían su mano derecha abierta, creando una espada

-(¡Hazlo ahora! ¡[Menacing Shadow]!)-

Dando aquella orden, la réplica del pelinegro inmediatamente tomó acción

Reaccionando de forma inmediata ante uno de los ataques que estaba por recibir desde atrás, [Menacing Shadow] se volteó ligeramente, procediendo a tomar el brazo derecho de la sombra atrás suyo, mientras que con su otro brazo bloqueaba el ataque de la sombra frente a él

Agarrando el brazo de la sombra a sus espaldas, y girándolo hacía la sombra frente a él, provocando que ambas sombras colisionaran

Entonces creando una esfera violeta en la palma de su mano derecha, [Menacing Shadow] disparó una fuerte ráfaga de energía a las 2 sombras que recibieron completamente el ataque mientras eran despedidas hacía atrás con un "BOOM" que despidió una pequeña cortina de humo

A la vez, Balther, quién estaba flotando en el cielo con sus alas grises, estaba siendo cubierto en su totalidad por una densa y poderosa aura de color violeta ennegrecida, al igual que su espada aunque ésta concentraba una cantidad aún mayor de aura

Viendo la acción de [Menacing Shadow], Balther inmediatamente empezó a volar en picada hacía donde las 2 sombras estaban siendo mandadas, con la tercera sombra encontrándose con ellas

Agitando su espada hacía arriba, toda la energía que Balther había acumulado se concentró en su espada

-¡Este es su fin!-exclamó el pelinegro mientras iba a toda velocidad hacía las sombras

Acortando la distancia y realizando un corte diagonal con su espada completamente rebosante de energía

¡BOOOOOOM!

Una gran explosión se pudo escuchar, y como resultado una gran nube de humo fue creada, rodeando el lugar casi en su totalidad

La explosión había sido tan fuerte que el radio al que debió de haber llegado seguramente debió haber sido grande

Rompiendo completamente el común y pacífico silencio de la Zona Montañosa

Los segundos pasaron, y mientras el humo iba dispersándose…

Una risa de victoria se pudo escuchar viniendo del centro de la nube de humo

-Ahahahahahahaha, esta es mi victoria. Buen trabajo, [Menacing Shadow]-

Dispersándose completamente, el centro fue revelado junto a una persona

Se trataba del pelinegro, quién estaba mirando hacia el cielo con una expresión totalmente triunfante

Otra persona también pudo verse a una distancia corta del pelinegro… y era [Menacing Shadow], quién también tenía una expresión victoriosa… para luego desaparecer y volver a tomar la forma de la sombra de Balther

-Ahhh… qué agotador fue eso, realmente-

Mirando al cielo, el pelinegro suspiró con cansancio mientras que el humo desaparecía completamente del lugar

-[Kuhahaha. Esa fue una victoria aplastante, chico. Y pensar que se te ocurriría algo como eso. Nuevamente me sorprendiste]-

Escuchando la risa y la voz animada de Drumgol, el pelinegro sonrió levemente

-[Eres realmente bueno, Balther Lyrant]-

-Gracias por el cumplido… ¿supongo? Hahaha-respondió el pelinegro divertido ante las palabras del dragón-Entonces…-

Con su expresión cambiando a una seria, el pelinegro pasó a mirar hacía cierta dirección, a la vez que soltaba un suspiro… y aclarando su voz, dijo con seriedad en sus palabras

-…No sé quién seas, pero esto no significa nada para mí. Sé que me estás oyendo, si quieres medir mi poder ven aquí y enfréntame. ¿Está claro?-

Tras decir esas palabras, el pelinegro sonrió levemente… para luego voltearse y proceder a dirigirse hacía un cierto árbol… que estaba cerca del acantilado del claro en que se encontraba

Llegando cerca al árbol… Balther soltó un gran suspiro, a la vez que se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre el césped que rodeaba al árbol, recostándose

Mientras que su [Void's Embrace] desaparecía

Jadeando con algo de fuerza, denotando claramente lo cansado que Balther estaba

-Demonios… sí que terminé bastante agotado. Toda esa pelea… y todo ese uso de mi energía, realmente me terminó agotando completamente. No puedo ni siquiera mover mis músculos ya-dijo Balther con evidente cansancio en su tono de voz, efectivamente la pelea lo había terminado cansando demasiado

Por lo cual, no tenía otra opción más que dormir luego… para así descansar, y gradualmente recuperar sus energías perdidas

-[Realmente estuviste bien en esa pelea, chico. Incluso para el poco tiempo que llevas desde que despertaste a la [Void's Embrace], tu nivel de pelea es un asombro]-dijo el dragón con una sonrisa

-Je, gracias… Bueno… esto es solo el comienzo… por ahora, quiero descansar… estoy demasiado agotado como para pensar siquiera, ¿sabes?...-respondió el pelinegro con una leve sonrisa, pero luego soltó otro suspiro… mientras cerraba los ojos

-[Entiendo… descansa, lo tienes bien merecido, chico. Pero… no bajes la guardia, ten en mente que en cualquier momento… podrías ser atacado, así que ten cuidado]-

Escuchando estas últimas palabras, el pelinegro asintió mientras decía

-Lo sé, Drumgol… bien, entonces…-

Diciendo lo último, el pelinegro entonces empezó a caerse dormido… entregándose por completo al sueño que lo había invadido fuertemente

* * *

-…Parece que al fin he encontrado a alguien interesante-

-[Jejeje… ese chico… quiero devorar su alma]-

-[Es bastante fuerte… para vencer a tus [Shadow Incarnate] de esa manera]-

-[Lo último fue un tanto ingenioso también, hahahaha]-

Aquella conversación se podía escuchar… entre una chica misteriosa y 3 voces distintas, que parecían provenir… de la enigmática y misteriosa guadaña que aquella chica portaba

Mientras que con un dedo índice recorría el filo de aquella guadaña que desprendía una aura muy oscura y sombría

Frente a la vista de aquella chica, había lo que parecía ser… una grieta en el espacio, y aparentemente en dicha grieta… se podía ver la vista aérea sobre un cierto lugar

Aquel lugar era… el claro de la Zona Montañosa donde se había llevado a cabo una pelea

Por lo visto, se podía deducir que aquella chica estaba en efecto observando lo que ocurría desde el principio

Centrando sus ojos fríos en cierta persona… la chica habló con una voz totalmente fría pero interesada

-Aun habiéndoles dado mi poder… Qué interesante chico-

Una sonrisa sombría se dibujó en el rostro de la chica, que miraba atentamente a esa persona

-...Es realmente interesante… jeje~-

Diciendo eso último, la chica entonces se levantó… mientras miraba hacía cierta dirección

Procediendo entonces a irse del lugar en donde estaba sentada anteriormente

Aún con aquella sonrisa estando dibujada en su rostro

* * *

 **Ahora que he terminado el capítulo 3... debo hacer un cierto aviso**

 **A partir de ahora, el tiempo de demora para la creación y subida de cada nuevo capítulo… aumentará un poco, esto es debido a que mi compañero con el que trabajo en TC, ya no dispondrá de tanto tiempo disponible debido a que ahora trabajará. Con lo cual, puede que se presenten demoras un poco más largas… por lo que pido disculpas y paciencia de antemano.**

 **En fin, con este capítulo, Balther ha avanzado aún más en cuánto a su [Void's Embrace], y se está acostumbrando más a su poder. También, revelamos algo sobre Cao Cao para este fic.**

 **Y, también, les dejaré algo para ustedes, mis queridos lectores.**

 **¿Quién creen que podría ser esta misteriosa chica que va acompañada de tan enigmática guadaña? Pueden dejar sus suposiciones si gustan**

 **Con todo eso dicho, me despido. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Sucesos Inesperados

**Aquí está el capítulo 4 finalmente. Esto es algo complicado, pero hubo un inconveniente y es por esa razón que nos demoramos con esta parte más de lo que esperábamos, así que disculpen**

 **Ahora, sobre este capítulo extenso. Quizá sea una pequeña pero buena "dosis" para los amantes de... ejem, ya verán (?  
Al menos, eso es lo que yo pienso. También, voy a poner canciones en ciertos puntos durante la lectura, para hacerla más amena. Y, claro, es opcional**

 **También, eso aparte. Me gustaría decirles que, sería excelente si pudieran dejar sus comentarios si es que tienen alguna opinión o hay algo que quieran decir sobre Trinidad Celestial. Puesto que sería genial poder conocer qué es lo que ustedes opinan o lo que piensan acerca de mi Fic; y a su vez, eso me podría ayudar bastante en muchas cosas. Conocer su opinión, es algo que me gustaría bastante.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Hidrak:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, y puedes esperar más interacciones así, incluso mejores, entre ambos en próximos capítulos! c:

 **Y con eso, no tengo nada más que decir (? Espero que les guste este capítulo, así como también lo disfruten. Ya con eso dicho, empecemos:**

* * *

 **Simbología:**

 ***No hay problema...*** – **conversaciones a través de celular o transmisiones holográficas**

 **[Deberías matarlo]** – **Cualquier ser que no posea forma humana**

 **(¿Quién es este tipo?)** – **pensamientos  
**

* * *

 **-En alguna parte de la zona montañosa de Kuoh-**

Bajo la tenue luz de la luna que bañaba la Zona Montañosa de Kuoh

Iluminando a duras penas el bosque que cubría una gran parte de la misma

Con una tranquila e silenciosa atmósfera recubriendo todo el lugar

Era ya medianoche… o bien, se podría decir que ya era de madrugada

Y en un cierto espacio de aquella zona que estaba cubierta de árboles, en la parte sur de la Zona Montañosa de la ciudad

Con las evidentes señales que dejaban en claro que había ocurrido una batalla

A cierta distancia, había un claro bastante amplio y grande que otorgaba una vista bastante hermosa e imperdible sobre la ciudad

Tanto así que cualquiera estaría encantado con aquella vista

Sin embargo, en ese mismo claro, también existía… una huella que dejaba en evidencia que había ocurrido una batalla. Con el suelo tallado por un cráter de tamaño mediano, y con un árbol solitario a una cierta distancia cerca del acantilado

Cubierto totalmente en el silencio, con la batalla de hace unas horas habiendo cesado

Con la tranquilidad envolviendo el lugar nuevamente, y bajo la sombra del árbol solitario cercano al acantilado

Un chico de cabello color negro con mechones azules estaba descansando en total paz

Al menos… hasta hace unos momentos, era así

Hasta hace un buen rato, caminando entre los árboles y siguiendo una cierta dirección con pasos completamente silenciosos e ligeros

Pasando a través de la oscuridad del bosque, mientras su largo cabello ondeaba en sincronía con el viento frío de la noche

Con una expresión fría en su rostro, una chica avanzaba a través de los árboles, como si estuviera en busca de algo

Mientras portaba una guadaña completamente misteriosa, con una apariencia un tanto sombría y enigmática

Sonriendo levemente, la chica continuaba avanzando… mientras en su mente pensaba en cierta persona

Entonces, una voz que solo era audible para ella, se pudo escuchar

-[Kuku… ¿no puedes apresurarte?]-

Otra voz se pudo escuchar. Esta vez, era una voz… que difería un poco de la primera, siendo similar, pero definitivamente era diferente

-[¿Lo matarás? Kuhahaha]-

Y, una tercera voz

-[Aprovechando que quedó completamente agotado. Será una presa fácil. Así que apresúrate]-

Escuchando en silencio aquellas voces que solo ella podía escuchar, la chica soltó un pequeño suspiro

Para ella, el solo escuchar aquellas voces… le molestaba un poco, y más debido a la manera en que le estaban hablando

'Desearía poder hacerlos callar'… eso es lo que quería hacer la chica, sin embargo, no era algo que podía hacer

Y, aunque no le gustara, ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a este tipo de situación

Pensándolo por un solo segundo, la chica entonces abrió levemente sus labios, dejando salir una fría voz que solo podía ser escuchada por aquellas 3 'voces'

-…Qué ruidosos son-

Diciendo eso, la chica simplemente continuó con tranquilidad su avance a través del bosque, mientras empuñaba su guadaña, la cual ahora estaba… 'normal'. Esto era, debido a que la guadaña no estaba desprendiendo ninguna aura como lo hacía antes. Mientras que, la chica tampoco estaba emitiendo aura alguna

Era casi como si la chica estuviera… oculta en todos los sentidos

Fue entonces que las 3 voces dejaron de hablar… al mismo tiempo que la chica llegaba hacía una zona abierta… un claro

Mirando a sus alrededores, la chica pudo presenciar entonces un cráter. Era, indudablemente, el mismo lugar donde se había llevado a cabo la pelea entre sus [Shadow Incarnate] y aquel chico

Deteniéndose justamente en un árbol solitario cercano al acantilado del área

Fijando sus ojos carmesíes en un cierto joven de unos 17 años que estaba descansando en completa tranquilidad bajo la sombra de aquel árbol

Mirando por unos segundos al pelinegro, una leve sonrisa se empezó a formar en el rostro de la chica, quién tan solo lo observó en completo silencio

Sin embargo, un pequeño rato después, la chica se volteó… hacía otra dirección

Procediendo entonces a irse del lugar, dejando atrás al pelinegro que continuaba descansando inadvertidamente

Esto era debido a que… esto no era lo que pensaba hacer

Dirigiéndose hacia una cierta dirección, localizada en un punto de la Zona Montañosa de Kuoh mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad

* * *

 _ **-Media hora después-**_

-…¿Huh?-

Dejando salir una leve voz que estaba acompañada de un pequeño tono de sorpresa

Al tiempo que miraba hacia adelante

Enfocando su vista en las grandes puertas de madera que constituían la entrada al edificio cuyo interior estaba algo dañado

Cruzando sus piernas al poner una sobre la otra, la chica de cabello negro con ojos violetas frunció levemente el ceño

Se preguntaba qué podría ser, ya que por alguna razón… sentía que alguien estaba por venir a verla

Mientras pensaba en eso, las puertas se abrieron lentamente. Dejando ver un par de ojos carmesíes que le pertenecían a una chica, cuyo cabello estaba ondeando con el viento

Mirando a la chica que había entrado, la pelinegra frunció el ceño. Ya que no conocía a la persona que había acabado de entrar, y por esa misma razón, estaba considerando entrar en modo de combate por si acaso, mientras ponía total atención sobre ella

Pero, de repente… la pelinegra se quedó congelada en su lugar, sin siquiera poder mover un músculo

-…Quédate quieta, inútil Ángel Caída-

Soltando esas palabras con una voz fría, la chica de ojos carmesíes avanzó libremente hacía adelante, acercándose hacía la chica de cabello negro que estaba sentada sobre un altar. Aquella chica tenía un par de alas negras saliendo de su espalda

Llegando justamente al frente de la Ángel Caída, la chica de ojos carmesíes nuevamente habló

-…Se ve que quieres hacer algo divertido. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?-

Haciendo contacto visual con la pelinegra quién inmediatamente salió de su estado

Frunciendo un poco más el ceño, la Ángel Caída habló… mientras miraba los ojos carmesíes de la misteriosa chica frente suyo

Dejando salir sus palabras con un tono de extrañeza

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Eso no importa. Solo contesta. Inútil-

Escuchando las palabras que para la pelinegra eran insultantes, ésta frunció aún más el ceño. Con un pensamiento de "¿Quién se cree esta basura?" llegando a su mente, Raynare estuvo a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpida por la chica

-¿Vas a responder o no? Inútil debilucha-

Diciendo aquellas palabras con un tono notablemente frío

Ante los insultos de la chica, Raynare comenzó a enojarse, sin embargo… decidió no hacer nada, ya que sus instintos le estaban gritando que era mejor no hacer nada

Finalmente asintiendo casi de mala gana, Raynare respondió

-…Sí-

-Vas a llevar a cabo un pequeño ritual, ¿no es así?-

Sorprendiéndose un poco ante lo que había escuchado, Raynare respondió nuevamente al tiempo que empezaba a sentir… nervios debido a la mirada fría de la chica

Con una leve sonrisa formándose en su rostro, los nervios de la Ángel Caída aumentaron aún más

-(¿Quién demonios…?)-

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando la chica de ojos carmesíes repentinamente dejó salir unas palabras que la sorprendieron aún más

-Bueno. Suena a que va a ser divertido-dijo la chica a la vez que procedía a mirar hacía su lado izquierdo

En ese mismo instante, un aura bastante siniestra y sombría apareció… y al siguiente segundo, la chica ahora portaba una guadaña enigmática que estaba emanando un aura aterradora e oscura

Siendo cubierta gradualmente de esa misma aura, la chica decía al tiempo que el aura que la cubría empezaba a separarse levemente de ella hacía la izquierda

Formando poco a poco una silueta totalmente oscura… que fue tomando una forma humana

-Este chico quiere algo de diversión, así que, ¿por qué no lo invitas?-

Mientras decía esto último… el ser con forma humana, que era totalmente oscuro, fue completamente formado

Con una enorme aura sombría cubriéndolo en su totalidad, el [Shadow Incarnate] que acababa de haber sido creado procedió a mirar a Raynare quién estaba completamente inmóvil en el altar. Estaba congelada, sin siquiera poder mover un músculo de la sorpresa… al tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba por la presión causada por el aura que emanaba de la chica de ojos carmesíes y el ser de sombra

El aura que estaba desprendiendo el [Shadow Incarnate]… era sin duda, inusualmente fuerte

-Así que…-

Volteando a mirar una vez más a la Ángel Caída, la chica de ojos carmesíes sonrió levemente de nuevo al mismo tiempo que veía como ésta estaba temblando

-Lo tomaré como que aceptaste-

Tras decir esto último, la chica se volteó con desdén

Con su guadaña siendo cubierta por sombras para posteriormente desaparecer, y procediendo a irse del lugar, dejando atrás a Raynare quién todavía permanecía congelada

Saliendo por la entrada del edificio, para posteriormente marcharse mientras el aura que la recubría se desvanecía

Al cabo que el ser de sombra se desvanecía también… desapareciendo en la oscuridad, dejando sola a Raynare que no hizo nada más que recordar lo ocurrido, sin darse cuenta que el ser de sombra dejado por la chica desapareció

-¿Quién… demonios es esa… tipa?-

Es lo único que pudo decir, sin siquiera apartar su vista de la entrada del edificio

* * *

 **-En algún lugar del Inframundo-**

Cierto pelirrojo se encontraba pensativo sentado en una silla que junto a otras tres más rodeaba una mesa. Las otras tres sillas estaban desocupadas, siendo él el único que se encontraba en la habitación que era algo grande y el silencio era lo que inundaba la habitación

El pelirrojo ya llevaba un buen rato sumido en sus pensamientos mientras su mirada estaba clavada en la mesa

-(Esa aura…)-pensó el pelirrojo recordando cierta aura en particular que sintió hace dos días atrás

Era un aura que había sentido fuera del Inframundo… y que por alguna razón le resultaba un tanto… familiar, aunque no lograba identificar qué podría ser exactamente

Había estado pensando en algunas posibles opciones, pero aun así no era capaz de deducir nada, este hecho lo tenía un poco preocupado

Recordando entonces una sola cosa… que era un recuerdo algo amargo

-(No es solo una, también hay otra… ¿qué podría ser?)-

Ciertamente, tal como pensaba, había una segunda aura la cual también le parecía algo familiar

Soltando un suspiro de preocupación y pasando a mirar por una de las ventanas de la habitación

Al tiempo que sentía una sensación familiar

-(…Supongo que más tarde iré a ver. Por alguna razón… algo me dice que debería ir)-

* * *

 _ **-Al día siguiente-**_

 **-Mundo humano, zona montañosa de Kuoh-**

Ya era de día, y cierto pelinegro dormía pacíficamente bajo la sombra de un árbol solitario cerca de un acantilado en un claro que se encontraba en una parte de la Zona Montañosa de Kuoh

Ya sintiendo que había descansado lo bastante, el pelinegro procedió a abrir sus ojos lentamente

Al tiempo que en su campo de visión aparecía un cielo azul y despejado, además de las hojas y ramas del árbol bajo el que había dormido

Dándose cuenta que era de día por el cielo azulado, el pelinegro procedió a inclinarse al tiempo que bostezaba

Estirando sus brazos, y luego mirando a su alrededor

Levantándose del lugar en donde estaba, y pasando a mirar hacia la ciudad de Kuoh

-Parece que no ha pasado nada al menos… mientras estuve descansando-

Sintiéndose ya completamente recuperado del cansancio que había recibido de lo ocurrido anoche, Balther dijo eso con un tono tranquilo

Observando la vista que había sobre la ciudad de Kuoh desde donde estaba, el pelinegro entonces empezó a pensar en algo

-Y, ahora que lo pienso… ¿qué demonios debería hacer?...-

Preguntándose eso para sí mismo mientras sonreía levemente con amargura, ya que ahora… no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer

Considerando que aún tras haber despertado su [Void's Embrace], no se había presentado… mucha diferencia

Entre lo que podía hacer, solo se le podía ocurrir una sola cosa… y eso era

Ir por ahí (vagar) por las calles de la ciudad…

Ante ese solo pensamiento, el pelinegro se sacudió su cabeza, puesto que por más que lo pensara, solo podía llegar a esa conclusión, y no era algo que quisiera hacer

Al final, era siempre lo mismo

En ese momento, mientras Balther aún se encontraba pensando… una gema escarlata apareció en su mano derecha

-[…¿Y qué tal… si vas a la academia de esta ciudad?]-

Con un brillo de color violeta y parpadeando entre violeta y negro, una voz se pudo escuchar desde la gema en la mano derecha de Balther

Reconociendo claramente al propietario de dicha voz. Se trataba de Drumgol

Y escuchando sus palabras, la mente del pelinegro entonces recordó cierta academia… que había visto varias veces, pero que nunca le prestó atención alguna

Pensando entonces sobre ello, el pelinegro respondió

-¿Esa academia?...-

-[Aunque podría ser un poco arriesgado, pero no importa. Supongo que podría interesarte ir. Durante el tiempo en que estuviste en las calles de esa ciudad… he sentido ciertas presencias. Cuento corto, esta ciudad… es territorio de 2 Demonios de Clase Alta]-

Escuchando las palabras de Drumgol, el pelinegro alzó sus cejas en señal de asombro

-¿Demonios de Clase Alta?-

-[(Pensándolo, el rango de los recuerdos que él recuperó después de despertar la [Void's Embrace] es bajo… por lo que actualmente, no tiene ningún conocimiento más que su nombre, edad y por no mencionar la habilidad natural que tiene para las peleas… y algunas cosas más, pero no parece ser que conozca mucho sobre el mundo sobrenatural… así que debería explicarle

)]-pensó Drumgol luego de escuchar las palabras del chico y de recordar algo en particular

-[Para explicártelo de forma sencilla… existe una jerarquía entre los demonios del Inframundo, y todos están clasificados en rangos… empezando desde lo más bajo, están los Demonios de Clase Baja que serían los seres que son reencarnados con un sistema único llamado [Evil Pieces], y después de ellos están los Demonios de Clase Media que normalmente son Demonios de Clase Baja que han sido ascendidos dependiendo de su rendimiento, luego los Demonios de Clase Alta que son aquellos que corresponden a la nobleza de todos los Clanes que quedan en el Inframundo]-

-Así que hay clanes… entonces, ¿esas 2 Demonios de por aquí pertenecen a uno de esos clanes?-

-[Sí, exactamente, estás en lo correcto. Parece que ambos Demonios pertenecen a clanes diferentes, y no solo eso, además de pertenecer a la nobleza, los Demonios de Clase Alta también se caracterizan por tener el derecho a poseer su propio [Sequito], que básicamente se trata de un equipo de sirvientes reencarnados por el Demonio que sería el líder, y esos sirvientes le sirven a su líder por el resto de su vida]-

-Ya veo, así que un equipo de seres que le obedecerán y le servirán por siempre… Mientras sean reencarnados. En ese caso, estos 2 Demonios de aquí… deben de tener un [Sequito]-

-[Así es, chico, estás aprendiendo bastante rápido y lo entiendes de manera excelente, eso es bueno]-dijo el dragón halagando al pelinegro quién ya empezaba a memorizar todo lo que le estaba explicando mientras tenía su mano derecha en su barbilla

-[Y, por lo general, los Demonios de Clase Alta suelen ser fuertes también, aunque hay muchos que son arrogantes y que no se molestan siquiera en pensar que podrían ser derrotados pero eso es otro tema, y ya después de los de Clase Alta hay una clase aún superior, y se trata de los Demonios de Clase Suprema… en el caso de estos, son bastante fuertes y no son enemigos que deberías tomarlos tan a la ligera en ningún caso, y de esos no hay tantos si hay una variedad, y también hay casos de Demonios de Clase Suprema que pueden alcanzar el nivel de un Maou]-

-Vaya, así que hay gente realmente fuerte… ya veo, y esos Maous, ¿serían algo así como los líderes de los demonios, o me equivoco?

-[En eso no te equivocas, son los líderes de los demonios, y en cuánto a estos Maous, ellos son bastante fuertes, por lo que obviamente su título de líderes no lo tienen por nada, y pues hay 4 Maous, pero hay algo de especial entre los 4 Maous actuales y es que 2 de ellos son Superdemonios]-

-¿Superdemonios? Supongo que ahora si estamos hablando de los más fuertes, ¿no?-dijo Balther divertido mientras sonreía levemente

-[De por sí, así es… esos Superdemonios son extremadamente poderosos, y no hay nadie entre los demonios que se pueda comparar a ellos… y en términos de combate, realmente son todas unas bestias]-respondió Drumgol al tiempo que recordaba a 2 personas en particular

-Ya veo… eso es increíble, pensar que hayan personas tan poderosas entre los demonios-dijo el pelinegro mientras asentía en señal de entendimiento-Y… ¿sobre eso de los clanes? ¿Cuántos hay, exactamente-

-[Veamos… bueno, para empezar, antiguamente existían 72 pilares que en sí eran los Clanes u Casas originales de los demonios… y bueno, de esos 72 pilares actualmente solo quedan menos de la mitad, es decir, 33. El resto están extintos, pero eso no es todo]-

-¿Eh?... ¿Hay más?-preguntó el pelinegro sorprendido mientras continuaba escuchando atentamente a todo lo que Drumgol le decía

-[Así es… aparte de los 33 clanes que quedan, también existen… los llamados "Clanes Extras", que son clanes que no son parte de los 72 pilares, y la mayoría de esos Demonios Extras son demonios que se han aislado de la actual Sociedad Demoníaca, sin querer involucrarse con el Gobierno]-

-Ya veo… ahora entiendo mucho mejor-respondió el pelinegro asintiendo en respuesta a las explicaciones que le daba Drumgol, al tiempo que memorizaba todo en su mente-Hey, ¿y cómo es que sabes tanto?-

Escuchando la pregunta del pelinegro, el dragón se rió

-[Kuhahahahaha, es sencillo… Eso es porque yo soy bastante inteligente, ¿sabes?]-

Ante la respuesta del dragón, el pelinegro levantó un poco las cejas y luego respondió sarcásticamente

-Tan inteligente que te sellaron en un guantelete, ¿no?-

-[Eso no fue un halago, ¿cierto?]-

-Quién sabe-respondió el pelinegro sonriendo levemente mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reírse para sí mismo

Entonces, el pelinegro procedió a mirar nuevamente hacía la ciudad de Kuoh… observando desde lo lejos una última vez, para luego proceder a mirar hacia abajo por el acantilado

Viendo el terreno que estaba abajo, no había tanta altura

-Vale, ahora… vamos hacia allá-

Diciendo eso, el pelinegro luego procedió a dar un salto hacia adelante, pasando del acantilado y aterrizando en el suelo de la Zona Montañosa

Y así comenzar a dirigirse en dirección hacia la ciudad… con el objetivo de llegar a la Academia Kuoh

* * *

 **-Ciudad de Kuoh-**

-(Hey, ¿y qué más me puedes decir?)-

Cierto pelinegro se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad de Kuoh

Con su mirada delante de él y observando los alrededores

Mientras continuaba con su camino, dirigiéndose hacia su destino, el pelinegro hablaba con cierta voz que resonaba en su mente

Era nadie más ni menos que su compañero dragón, Drumgol

Desde ya hacía un buen rato, el pelinegro se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia la Academia Kuoh, pasando por un centro comercial que por lo que recordaba, estaba bastante cerca a dicha academia

Y durante el camino, el dragón le respondía… y le explicaba todavía más de lo que él conocía

-[Bueno… sobre eso, hay algo fundamental que deberías saber. Ya que ahora has despertado tu [Void's Embrace], será mejor que lo sepas cuánto antes]-

Escuchando las palabras del dragón, el pelinegro asintió levemente mientras atravesaba las calles de la ciudad, pasando entre la gente que había

Entonces, el dragón continuó con su explicación

-[Lo siguiente que debes saber es, que aparte de los demonios, también están los Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos, y ellos junto a los Demonios conforman a las llamadas 3 Grandes Facciones, y hace muchísimo tiempo, hubo una guerra entre las 3 Grandes Facciones, esto fue liderado por el Dios Bíblico de parte de los Ángeles, los 4 Grandes Satanes de parte de los Demonios y la organización de los Ángeles Caídos, Grigori, este conflicto fue llamado la Gran Guerra y fue de una escala bastante grande]-

-(Ya veo… pero eso no es todo, ¿o si?)-preguntó el pelinegro con asombro mientras escuchaba atentamente a la explicación de Drumgol, quién respondió luego

-[Eso no es todo, esta guerra perduró por bastante tiempo y fue bastante grande, sin embargo en esa guerra obviamente existieron consecuencias, con esa guerra las 3 Facciones que pelearon entre sí perdieron una gran parte de sus fuerzas, además de que durante la guerra hubo un incidente bastante inconveniente, lo que pasó fue que 2 Dragones Celestiales aparecieron en medio del campo de batalla entre las 3 Facciones interrumpiendo así la guerra]-

-(Espera un momento… ¿Dragones Celestiales?)-preguntó Balther con curiosidad e intriga, mientras memorizaba todo lo nuevo que le estaba explicando Drumgol

-[Bueno, para ponértelo simple, entre nosotros los Dragones también existe una jerarquía, al igual que con los Demonios, Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos hay rangos entre nosotros, y los Dragones Celestiales son aquellos que están por encima de los que pertenecen a la categoría de Rey Dragón, y el poder que poseen es bastante enorme, son muy poderosos aunque no más que los 2 Dioses Dragones que existen]-

-(Hmm… entiendo)-respondió el pelinegro mientras asentía

-[Y continuando con lo que te decía, esos 2 Dragones Celestiales eran bastante poderosos y las 3 Facciones no podían lidiar con ellos, hasta que al final decidieron hacer una alianza temporal para así pelear juntos contra los 2 Dragones Celestiales que continuaban peleando, y solo entonces lograron derrotarlos, y con su derrota ellos fueron sellados en [Sacred Gears]… y ahora, supongo que esto es algo bastante secreto y que no saben muchos, pero la guerra terminó con grandes pérdidas, y entre esas pérdidas estaban el Dios Bíblico y los antiguos 4 Grandes Satanes]-

Escuchando la explicación, el pelinegro quedó bastante sorprendido, ya que lo que le estaba diciendo el dragón era bastante sorprendente, era algo totalmente inesperado

-(Vaya, incluso el Dios Bíblico… si es algo que no saben muchos, puedo imaginar el por qué ya que se trata de seres como ellos… ¿y qué hay de los ángeles? Sin el Dios Bíblico, debieron de quedar en una situación bastante complicada, ¿no es así?)-

-[Estás en lo correcto, pero no es solo con los Ángeles, esa situación también se aplicó a los Demonios y los Ángeles Caídos, todos perdieron gran parte de sus fuerzas en la guerra y de ahí que después ya no hubieran más guerras posteriores... sin el Dios Bíblico ya no pueden ser creados más Ángeles, y los Demonios por su parte, bueno, encontraron una forma… eso es, a través del sistema que ya te mencioné anteriormente, el sistema de las [Evil Pieces], y bueno eso es lo que sucedió]-

-(Ya veo… entiendo)-respondió el pelinegro nuevamente asintiendo, al tiempo que observaba a su alrededor… captando entonces en su mirada un cierto edificio, identificándolo rápidamente como la Academia de la ciudad-(Oh, parece que ya llegué)-

Pensando eso último, el pelinegro procedió a avanzar… hasta que llegó a la entrada a la academia mientras pasaba entre una buena cantidad de estudiantes

Mirando al frente y observando con completa tranquilidad el edificio

En ese instante, el pelinegro continuó caminando… dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del edificio de la academia

Mientras hacía eso, el pelinegro notó como la gente lo miraba con miradas que mezclaban extrañeza e curiosidad

Incluso podía escuchar a los estudiantes que lo miraban susurrar entre sí

Ante esto, el pelinegro soltó un leve suspiro… ya que sabía que gran parte de la atención que estaba recibiendo…

Se debía a la vestimenta del pelinegro, puesto que prácticamente estaba llevando la ropa dañada y sucia que usaba ya desde hace un buen tiempo

Sin embargo, no tenía otra opción… esto era, debido a que obviamente era la única ropa que poseía

Y esa misma ropa, le daba el aspecto de un vagabundo, y sumándole al hecho de que había ido a algo como una academia vestido de esa manera, era de esperar que fuera el centro de atención

Era algo que el pelinegro sabía muy bien, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que soltar un suspiro

-(…Esto sí que es difícil…)-

Con ese único pensamiento, ignoró las miradas que los estudiantes de la academia le estaban dando, y simplemente procedió a avanzar hacía el edificio de la academia

Entrando en este, y de paso observando a sus alrededores, examinando el interior

Pensando en qué hacer por ahora… el pelinegro solo continuó examinando… al tiempo que avanzaba a través del vestíbulo

Llegando hasta una parte en la que se encontraban los casilleros de los estudiantes

En ese momento, mientras el pelinegro se encontraba desprevenido en sus pensamientos, decidiendo qué hacer… de repente pudo sentir como parecía haber algún alboroto cerca de él por lo que con curiosidad miró hacía alrededor, segundos después llegando a divisar a cierto castaño que se encontraba corriendo por el pasillo de la escuela mientras era perseguido por un grupo de chicas enloquecidas a lo que se ocultó en un casillero que estaba cerca de Balther

Algunos segundos después de haberse ocultado en el casillero, el grupo de chicas que perseguía al ya ocultado castaño llegó a donde Balther estaba. El pelinegro tan solo las miró con algo de curiosidad al tiempo que levantaba un poco sus cejas… ante el "suceso" que acababa de ver ocurrir

En ese momento… las chicas del grupo que se detuvieron delante de Balther, lo miraron con ojos de extrañeza, examinándolo de arriba abajo… notando como estaba vestido el pelinegro, tras lo cual algunas empezaron a susurrar entre sí, pero al cabo de unos segundos una de las chicas del grupo se acercó a Balther

-Hey… ¿has visto a un castaño pasando por aquí?-preguntó la chica

Escuchando la pregunta de la chica, Balther pensó por unos momentos... mientras recordaba al castaño que se había ocultado en un casillero cerca de él

Unos segundos después de pensar… el pelinegro levantó un poco su mano

Señalando con el dedo índice hacía cierta dirección, mientras decía

-Sí. Por allá. Se ha ido de frente-

Escuchando la respuesta del pelinegro, la chica asintió para luego mirar al grupo de chicas, y proceder a irse en la dirección señalada seguida del grupo de chicas que se habían distraído un poco con el pelinegro

Perdiéndolas de vista unos segundos después

Tras eso, el castaño salió del casillero donde se había ocultado para luego acercarse al pelinegro quién pasó a mirarlo

-Uf, gracias, me salvaste. Por poco y me matan-dijo el castaño agradeciendo al pelinegro por haberle ayudado a escaparse del grupo de chicas que lo perseguían

Ante las palabras del castaño, Balther respondió con diversión en su voz mientras sonreía ligeramente

-Estabas haciendo algo divertido, ¿verdad? Hahaha-

-¿Eh? Ah… sí, ¡estaba viendo el baño de las chicas!-

Escuchando lo que decía el castaño mientras este se reía un poco y con una voz como si fuera algo de lo que está orgulloso, con una mano detrás de su cabeza, el pelinegro asintió levemente al tiempo que ponía su mano derecha sobre su barbilla

-Ya veo, ya veo, ¿así que te gusta espiar a las chicas mientras se bañan?-preguntó Balther con curiosidad, alzando un poco sus cejas

-¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí!-

El que respondió fue el castaño con una voz de ánimo mientras tomaba una postura como si estuviera espiando a las chicas, resaltando por mucho lo tanto que le gustaba hacer eso

Viendo esto, el pelinegro asintió nuevamente al tiempo que se reía observando al castaño

Pero, a los segundos después… el pelinegro entonces dejó de reírse, y mirando al castaño, le habló con una voz algo seria al tiempo que se volteaba

-Entonces, yo me voy. He venido aquí para ver la academia, así que… nos vemos. Buena suerte-

Procediendo a irse después de decir lo último, al tiempo que hacía un gesto de despedida con su mano derecha levantada

-Ah… está bien, nos vemos-

Respondiendo ante el gesto de despedida, Issei devolvió el mismo gesto… mientras miraba por la espalda al pelinegro que se iba del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia donde habían unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso

Dejando atrás al castaño, Balther procedió a irse… hacía esas escaleras, para así subir al segundo piso

Al mismo tiempo que escuchaba con atención a las palabras que le estaba diciendo su compañero dragón

Llegando frente a las escaleras, y empezando a subir por estas

Balther procedió a preguntar mentalmente… hablándole al dragón con un tono algo serio y interesado

-(¿Decías… que ese chico es el actual portador de esa Sacred Gear que tiene sellado a uno de los 2 Dragones Celestiales?)-

-[…Sí. Sin duda. Ese chico… definitivamente sentí la presencia y el poder de uno de los 2 Dragones Celestiales en él. Parece ser… el Dragón Emperador Rojo, Ddraig. Siendo así, debe de tratarse de la [Boosted Gear]. Realmente, esto es inesperado]-

-(Y pensar que uno de los 2 Dragones Celestiales estaría aquí, en esta ciudad… vaya, entonces debe de ser alguien bastante fuerte, ¿no?)-

-[Kuhahahahaha]-

De pronto el pelinegro pudo escuchar una risa resonando con algo de fuerza en su mente, era Drumgol quién se estaba riendo ante las palabras del pelinegro

-[Aunque pude sentir que ese actual portador suyo es humano… en realidad, nunca miraría abajo a los portadores del Dragón Emperador Rojo. Es más, incluso es probable que pueda ser algo totalmente distinto a las generaciones pasadas]-

-(Entonces, no es alguien que debería ser subestimado. Entiendo… ¿y el otro? Si son 2 Dragones Celestiales, entonces también debería de haber otro aparte del Rojo, ¿verdad?)-

-[Así es, sin embargo… de momento, no he sentido su presencia. Así que no sabría decir, pero definitivamente debería de aparecer en algún momento… el portador del Dragón Emperador Blanco, Albion]-

-(Él también es alguien que no debería ser subestimado… vaya, realmente hay gente fuerte)-

Mientras decía eso, el pelinegro ya había llegado al segundo piso del lugar… mirando a su alrededor, procedió a avanzar a la derecha para así inclinarse sobre las barandillas

Mirando hacia delante, observando a través de las ventanas, viendo lo que supuso era una parte del terreno de la academia

En ese instante, un pensamiento le vino a la mente… lo cual le causó un gran interés y curiosidad

Era algo que le interesaba saber, y que a la vez no le había preguntado a su compañero

-(Hey, Drumgol… ¿y tú? ¿Qué tipo… de dragón eras?)-

Escuchando la pregunta de Balther… el mencionado se quedó en un breve silencio

Así, de forma que pasaron unos segundos… y todavía sin dar una respuesta

En medio del silencio, el pelinegro que tenía un gran interés por saber acerca de su compañero… levantó un poco sus cejas, mientras pensaba en por qué se había quedado en silencio su compañero

Y antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo más…

¡BOOM!

* * *

 **-Cielo-**

-Vaya, pero que jornada más complicada… por fin podré ir a descansar-dijo cierto pelimorado estirándose los brazos en forma de cruz y soltando un suspiro

Mientras hacía esto, el pelimorado caminaba tranquilamente por el tercer cielo… pero entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien lo saludaba a lo lejos

-Oh, Señor Luka. ¿Ya se va?-preguntó un soldado que parecía estar cuidando una puerta que se parecía a un portal

-Sí, por fin tengo tiempo para ir a ver a mi familia... y pensar que no los veo hace unos días-respondió el ángel con una expresión feliz recordando a ciertas personas que en sí eran su familia

-Oh señor, que la pase genial con su familia-dijo el soldado con una sonrisa

-Jaja, gracias. Tú también, cuídate-respondió el pelimorado, pero entonces su expresión cambió a una seria-Por cierto, ¿hay alguna noticia sobre Rufus?-

-No señor, el señor Rufus no ha vuelto a aparecer desde que atravesó esa puerta y me dejó cuidándola-dijo el ángel con un gesto de negación mientras movía la cabeza

-¿En serio?-dijo Luka soltando un suspiro-(Qué irónico, me recogiste de ese mundo, me mandas aquí, creas este portal y luego te vas sin decir más… bueno, eso es tan de tu estilo pero… donde sea que estás, regresa pronto)-

-Bueno, es hora de irme-dijo el castaño a la par que sacaba una llave y la colocaba en lo que parecía ser una cerradura en el portal

De pronto, el portal se comenzó a abrir lentamente y a emitir un resplandor celeste en forma de remolino

-(Y pensar que me convenciste para que te ayude en este universo… ¿Qué pasa?)-

BOOM

Los pensamientos del pelimorado fueron interrumpidos abruptamente tras haber escuchado lo que pareció ser una explosión

-¿Qué pasa…? ¿Qué es esto? Siento un enorme poder en el Primer Cielo-dijo el pelimorado exaltado, mirando hacía cierta dirección. Entonces, el pelimorado pudo escuchar una voz

-Señor, parece que el Primer Cielo está siendo atacado-dijo el guardián con lo que parecía ser un transmisor en su oreja

-¿¡Qué!? Pero, ¿quién?... Al cielo no lo puede acceder nadie que no esté autorizado-preguntó el pelimorado con algo de sorpresa

-No lo sé señor, según lo que me dicen es un hombre que parece un niño con un par de alas negras en su espalda. Está atacando la puerta que protege el cielo. Los serafines menores ya están yendo a su encuentro-respondió el guardia

-(Aún con su fuerza, no creo que sean capaz de detener esa cosa… tengo que ir. Sea lo que sea, esa cosa tiene un poder abrumador)-pensó el pelimorado serio

-Voy a ir, tú encárgate de cuidar esta puerta. Te dejaré esto-tras decir eso, el pelimorado le entrega una llave al guardia-Si por alguna razón no regreso o ves que mi presencia se desvanece, cierra la puerta de inmediato y vete con la llave. Por ningún motivo, no dejes que caiga en manos del enemigo. ¿Entiendes?-al tiempo que empezaba a irse con rapidez

-Si señor-dijo el guardia asintiendo mientras veía al pelimorado irse-(¿Quién será ese sujeto que incluso ha hecho que el señor Luka se preocupe? Sea quien sea, debe de tener un poder abismal para que él mismo, un serafín, vaya a enfrentarlo)-pensó el guardia mientras cerraba su puño con la mano con la que sostenía la llave-Aun así creo en él, nunca nos ha fallado y espero que esta vez tampoco-dijo para sí mismo el guardia

* * *

 **-Primer Cielo-**

-Elizabeth… devuélvanme a Elizabeth…-

Esas eran las palabras dichas por un tipo que tenía un cabello de color rubio, con apariencia de un niño y vestía una ropa bastante peculiar

Pero había algo más destacable, y eso era que este tipo mostraba una expresión sin vida mientras atacaba continuamente a la puerta del Cielo

Mientras esto sucedía, del otro lado de la puerta, los ángeles observaban el suceso hasta que alguien que tenía la apariencia de un hombre mayor rompió el silencio

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué están tan atentos a la entrada?-preguntó el hombre mayor que se dirigía hacia donde se podía apreciar la gran puerta del Cielo

Los ángeles escucharon la voz del hombre mayor, y desviando sus vistas hacía este, comenzaron a hablar

-Señor Juez, qué bueno que vino, pero algo raro está pasando en las puertas del Cielo… un extraño está atacando el cielo, y lo más destacable de él es que tiene esas alas oscuras pero no parecen alas de Ángel Caído, sino que son más oscuras y no parecen normales-respondió uno de los ángeles

-Hummm-de pronto, el hombre tragó saliva-(¿Quién es ese tipo y por qué está aquí?)-pensó el hombre

-¡Soldado, envía a tres serafines menores de inmediato y tú llama al tipo que custodia la puerta del Tercer Cielo, sino me equivoco el señor Luka debe de estar yendo hacía su hogar, lamento fastidiarlo pero no nos queda de otra! Y los demás, adopten posiciones de batalla. Prepárense para lo peor-dijo el hombre

-Al instante, tres grandes ángeles con armadura de color rojizo con alas del mismo color y espadas salían al encuentro para interceptar al rubio

-¿…?-El rubio alzó la mirada en el mismo instante en que sintió tres presencias acercarse hacía donde estaba, mirando hacía la dirección y notando a los 3 enormes ángeles

Entonces uno de los tres grandes ángeles habló, mirando al rubio

-Tenemos que pedirte que te retires de aquí, o sino tendremos que usar la fuerza-

-Elizabeth… devuélvanme a Elizabeth…-dijo el rubio sin sentido alguno

-¿Elizabeth…? Que yo sepa, aquí en el Cielo no hay nadie que se llame así-dijo el mismo ángel con un tono de extrañeza

-Elizabeth… devuélvanme a Elizabeth-el rubio repitió nuevamente

-…Esto no nos lleva a nada, tendremos que sacarlo por la fuerza-dijo otro de los serafines, a lo que los otros asintieron en acuerdo ante las palabras de este

-En ese mismo instante, los tres ángeles se lanzaron contra el chico rubio con velocidad. Realizando cortes con sus espadas cada uno, sin embargo el rubio saltó para atrás sacando una espada pequeña que tenía guardada en su cintura

Y así estalló la pelea, los serafines atacaban coordinadamente con cortes horizontales y verticales, pero el rubio sin menor esfuerzo los esquivaba o desviaba con su espada como si estuviera jugando con ellos

-(Vaya, sí que es poderoso como para enfrentarnos a los tres)-pensó uno de los serafines

Entonces, los serafines cesaron su combinación de ataques, y uno de ellos alzó su espada concentrando energía en ella mientras que los otros se alejaban de él

Con su espada totalmente cargada con energía, el serafín entonces dijo a la vez que extendía sus alas y se iba a toda velocidad contra el rubio para atacarlo

-Recibe el ataque supremo, ¡Slash Fire!-

Ante esto, el rubio solo se limitó a sonreír mientras que el ángel se acercaba con toda velocidad, y entonces cuando el ángel se encontraba ya a una distancia corta, los otros dos ángeles aparecieron en la retaguardia del rubio y este sin inmutarse saltó y los esquivó girando en el aire donde el ángel con su espada lo esperaba para fulminarlo, pero entre los giros el rubio tomó control y cruzó sus brazos y sonriendo hizo una posición donde parte de su codo del brazo izquierdo le tapaba parte del rostro y alzando su rodilla, pronunció unas palabras

-[Full Counter]-esas fueron las palabras del rubio a la vez que su espada chocaba contra la del ángel

Al momento en que ambas espadas chocaron, una explosión se produjo de inmediato junto a una cortina de humo, y rápidamente el rubio desapareció del campo de visión de los dos serafines, y realizando un corte horizontal cortó a los dos serafines menores quiénes salieron volando del humo

Una vez que el humo se disipó completamente, se pudo apreciar a los tres serafines que estaban tirados sobre las nubes completamente derrotados, sin ninguna señal de moverse

-Este tipo no es un humano…-dijo el juez tras haber visto la situación-Creo que tendré que intervenir-mientras decía eso, el juez comenzó a acercarse al misterioso chico rubio quién se volteó a mirarlo

Haciendo contacto visual, ambos se miraban fijamente, hasta que el juez decidió atacar primero

Tomando un impulso, el juez acortó la distancia con velocidad pero fue fácilmente interceptado por el chico rubio, que con un movimiento de su espada lo mandó a volar

-(Sí que es fuerte)-pensó el juez

El juez extendió sus alas y entonces se dispuso a hacer un ataque, alzando sus manos

-(Lo único que puedo hacer es retenerlo)-pensó el juez

-¡ESPADAS DE LUZ REVELADORAS!-pronunció el juez a la vez que varias espadas de luz aparecían en el cielo, cayendo y atrapando al rubio en un círculo

El rubio miraba a las espadas que lo atrapaban, pero se inmutaba y entonces fue cuando sucedió lo impensable

Al mismo tiempo que la aura que se podía sentir emanando del rubio se hacía más fuerte, éste empezó a tener una transformación, en su frente apareció algo que se parecía a un círculo negro y su espada se tornaba con un aura oscura. Y entonces clavó la espada en la nube en la que estaba parado, y dicha nube se tornó de un tono oscuro y las espadas perdieron su fuerza, comenzando a desvanecerse mientras que el juez no dejaba de asustarse ante lo que estaba viendo

-(¿Quién diablos es este tipo…?)-pensaba el juez a la vez que veía como el rubio desaparecía de su vista de inmediato

-¿Dónde estás?-gritó el juez con un aire nervioso

Rápidamente, el rubio apareció enfrente del campo de visión del juez realizando un corte horizontal, cortándole un brazo a la vez que giraba en el aire y le propinó una patada con tal fuerza que lo mandó volando de inmediato, haciéndolo chocar fuertemente de espaldas contra las grandes puertas del Cielo

-(Este… es el fin…)-pensó el juez con su respiración algo dificultosa por el daño que había recibido, mientras pasaba a mirar al rubio que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacía él

Pero, de pronto, como un cometa cayendo del cielo el rubio fue cortado y enviado lejos mientras una pequeña cortina de humo se levantaba debido al impacto

Y del humo apareció un tipo con cabello morado y una espada de color plateado con marcas extrañas así como una forma extraña, sin duda había llegado

-¡Señor Luka!-gritaron los ángeles detrás de la puerta viendo lo que estaba pasando

-Señor Luka…-exclamó el juez fijando su vista en la persona frente a él

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Luka mientras revisaba al juez con un tono preocupado

-Sí, estoy bien señor… pero deberíamos preocuparnos de él… tiene una habilidad… para anular las espadas sacras…-

-No te preocupes por eso, la prioridad es que te curen esas heridas… ¡Llévenlo adentro!-dijo Luka mientras las puertas se abrían y los ángeles iban para llevar al juez adentro

Entonces Luka desvió su mirada hacía el rubio

-Normalmente hablaría contigo, pero en vista de que no tuviste intenciones de charlar acabaré contigo, demonio. Prepárate para pelear-dijo el pelimorado mientras alzaba su espada apuntando al rubio

De pronto, ambos desaparecieron de la vista en cuestión de un segundo y lo único que se pudo escuchar fueron los sonidos de las espadas cuyos choques retumbaban en el Primer Cielo

Pero luego de algunos choques, ambos se detuvieron. Ambos tenían una mirada seria en sus rostros, Luka estaba pardo mirándolo sin ninguna distracción y parecía que el rubio también estaba asombrado pero solo se limitaba a sonreír

-Parece que me tomarás más problemas de los que pensé-dijo Luka mientras se preparaba para atacar-Préstenme su fuerza-

A la vez que decía esto, cuatro orbes empezaron a moverse alrededor de él en forma de satélites mientras que empezaban a brillar fuertemente

Tras esto, Luka desapareció de la vista del rubio, apareciendo detrás de este con su espada envuelta en un aura de fuego de color rojo vivo

Caminando hacía el rubio mientras agitaba su espada hacía su lado izquierdo como si estuviera limpiándola de sangre, pronunció las siguientes palabras

-[Vaporizing Rebellion Sword]-

El pelirrubio ante esto puso una cara de confusión, pero de repente, en su cuerpo empezaron a brotar múltiples cortes que atacaron sin piedad al rubio uno tras otro, consumiéndolo en llamas de color rojo vivo

Estando completamente envuelto en las llamas de color rojo vivo, el pelirrubio mostró una notable expresión de dolor, aquellas llamas lo quemaban sin piedad

Pero el pelimorado no se detuvo ahí, ya que sabía que eso no iba a ser suficiente, y avanzando rápidamente hacía el pelirrubio mientras agitaba su espada la cual fue engullida en una energía de color verdoso que hizo que al instante los movimientos del pelimorado fueran tan rápidos como el mismo viento

Lanzándose contra el pelirrubio, apuntando a su cuello y dándole un poderoso corte a una velocidad muy alta

Pero la respuesta del pelirrubio no se hizo esperar que pareciéndose no afectado por el reciente corte en su cuello empezó a girar como un torbellino e intentó cortar su espalda, pero el pelimorado previó esto y pronunció las siguientes palabras

-Devastating Gale-

En ese instante, una energía de color verdoso comenzó a cubrir al pelimorado, era la misma que hace unos momentos, y esta empezó a fluir en su cuerpo, y como si su cuerpo se tratara del mismísimo viento se movió con tal libertad en el aire que pareciera que estuviera flotando en él, esquivando fácilmente los intentos de corte del pelirrubio

Cortes horizontales, verticales, diagonales, los cortes venían uno tras otro pero ninguno le atinaba al pelimorado que contraatacaba cada vez más fuerte, claramente se veía que el pelimorado estaba dominando la batalla hasta que la espada del pelimorado fue imbuida en un aura amarilla que era el poder de luz

Lanzando un último corte contra el pelirrubio, acertando con éxito y logrando mandarlo a volar hacia atrás

Estrellándose fuertemente contra las puertas del cielo, el pelirrubio cayó estado de espaldas contra las puertas del cielo

-Ya no eres tan rudo, ¿no? Parece que te tendré que interrogar-

Diciendo esto, el pelimorado entonces pareció activar un conjuro en su mano izquierda, y de paso hablando de nuevo mientras se activaba el conjuro

-Espadas de Luz Reveladoras-

Habiendo dicho eso, cuatro espadas radiantes de luz aparecieron en el brazo izquierdo del pelimorado, rápidamente yendo hacía el pelirrubio e incrustándose en cada una de sus extremidades

-Ahora dime qué es lo que quieres aquí y qué es lo que buscas-le preguntó Luka al pelirrubio que al ser atrapado por las espadas de luz estaba de espaldas contra la Puerta del Cielo

Pero el pelirrubio no contestaba, ni mucho menos alzaba la mirada

-Parece que tendré que llevarlo para que lo interroguen los demás serafines… desprende una energía muy extraña-dijo Luka de paso mientras avanzaba para así abrir las puertas, pero en ese instante oyó una voz

-¿Por qué debería responderle a un sucio ángel?-

Escuchando la voz que aparentemente era del mismísimo pelirrubio

-Así que te dignaste a hablar… te lo volveré a repetir. ¿Qué es lo que deseas aquí?-

-Hace mucho tiempo el Clan de las Diosas me quitó algo muy importante y ahora lo voy a recuperar cueste lo que cueste-

A la vez que el pelirrubio respondía, repentinamente su poder empezó a crecer muy rápidamente

-(¿Clan de las Diosas? Nunca escuché algo así, pero más importante, este tipo… su energía está creciendo, ¿acaso su poder no es estable?)-pensó el pelimorado dándose cuenta inmediatamente del aumento que el poder del pelirrubio estaba tomando

Poco después, las nubes empezaron a temblar

El poder del rubio era muy evidente, estaba sin duda al nivel de un serafín

-Si no me entregas lo que busco, los destruiré a todos-dijo el pelirrubio al mismo tiempo que expulsaba aún más energía, destruyendo las espadas que lo tenían oprimido y de paso tomando su espada que había quedado al lado de él

-Oye, pero déjame explicarlo, no sé nada de eso, si me dejas pr…-el pelimorado no pudo terminar la oración ya que el pelirrubio se lanzó a toda velocidad para cortarlo por la mitad

Pero justo en ese instante, rápidamente la energía la energía verde de antes lo cubrió de nuevo y Luka retrocedió a una velocidad increíble

-No podrás seguir escapándote-inmediatamente el pelirrubio dijo eso mientras se preparaba para dar el siguiente ataque

El pelimorado por su parte todavía seguía confundido, pero reaccionó a una voz que le hablaba al oído hasta que algo entró en su campo de visión

-Luka, si nos seguimos conteniendo no vamos a lograr nada-

Esas fueron las palabras dichas por lo que parecía ser una hada muy pequeña con el cabello de un color verde bastante claro con una tonalidad inclinada al plateado, que vestía lo que parecía ropa élfica de color verde con lo que parecían unas botas de duende

Escuchando las palabras de la hada, Luka respondió mientras centraba su mirada en ella

-Lo sé, pero no podré controlarme, no lo quiero matar, es más me da curiosidad qué es lo que busca… si las utilizo a ustedes-

De pronto una masa de agua lo envolvió como si de una serpiente se tratase

-Nada nos garantizará qué tan poderoso sea, por eso actívanos, mientras no utilices al 100% tu poder de Ángel no creo que haya problemas-dijo la masa de agua que ahora acababa de tomar la forma de una sirena y estaba envolviendo al pelimorado todavía

Con esas siguientes palabras, el pelimorado asintió mientras sonreía levemente

-Slyph, Undine, tienen razón… Mientras no use mi parte angelical, todo estará bien-decía el pelimorado

-Será como en los viejos tiempos cuando luchábamos juntos, ¿no? Gnome-

Otra voz se pudo escuchar, al mismo tiempo que una energía aparecía al igual que la anterior envolviendo al pelimorado, la única diferencia es que esta era de fuego, y de paso esta energía tomó la apariencia de una chica envuelta en fuego, posándose al lado izquierdo de Luka

-…Sí, maestro-

Esta vez una cuarta voz se escuchó, y esta le pertenecía a una loli que vestía unas ropas casi parecidas a una sacerdotisa, con un gorro que tenía dos coletas, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello era largo de color café claro

Ante esto el pelimorado se quedó sin palabras, solo mirando

Viendo a cada una de las pequeñas chicas que habían aparecido a sus lados

Fue entonces que el pelimorado asintió con su cabeza… mientras sonreía

-(De qué he estado dudando… con ellas a mi lado, no me hace falta dudar de nada)-pensó el pelimorado a la vez que se levantaba y miraba firmemente al pelirrubio que no lo atacaba

-Parece que ya estás listo-dijo el pelirrubio que se encontraba parado con los brazos cruzados y la espada en el suelo

-Qué raro que no me hayas atacado-dijo el pelimorado mirándolo atentamente

-Parecía que tenías un conflicto interno, por eso me limité a observarte-respondió el pelirrubio con su mirada centrada en el pelimorado

-Parece que ahora estás más elocuente… ¿qué es lo que quieres del cielo?-

-La verdad, no lo sé, solo es este fuerte sentimiento de recoger a Elizabeth y vengarme del Clan de las Diosas aunque aún no sé qué significa eso, caí aquí y eso es lo único que se vino a mi mente. No recuerdo nada más-

Levantando un poco las cejas en señal de leve sorpresa ante las palabras dichas por el pelirrubio, Luka dijo

-No sé qué te haya pasado, pero créeme que aquí no hay ninguna Elizabeth y mucho menos sabemos algo sobre el Clan de las Diosas… pareces una persona razonable, no tenemos que solucionar esto con violencia-

-Lo sé, solo es que… estoy forzado, no sé qué me pasa… ¡Ahhhhhh!-luego de decir lo último, el pelirrubio de pronto gritó

-¿¡Qué es lo que te pasa? Hey!-gritó Luka en respuesta al tiempo que se acercaba al pelirrubio

Pero el pelimorado se detuvo abruptamente al ver que el pelirrubio le había lanzado una energía en forma de corte de color oscuro, y de paso evadiéndolo con un rápido movimiento en el aire

-Morirás aquí, sucio Ángel-dijo el pelirrubio al tiempo que se pudo ver como en el rostro del pelirrubio ahora había una marca negra en su frente además de que su cuerpo fue cubierto en gran parte por lo que parecía ser aura oscura

-Eso lo veremos-respondió Luka al tiempo que notaba la marca que había aparecido en la frente del pelirrubio-(No sé quién seas, pero te liberaré de tu martirio)-

 _ **Guilty Crown OST - 14 Hill Of Sorrow**_

Entonces, Luka rápidamente tomó la ofensiva y se dirigió a una velocidad increíble hacía el pelirrubio, realizándole con éxito un corte en el pecho pero este último tomó la espada y le propinó un golpe muy fuerte al pelimorado que lo envió cuesta atrás, el pelimorado se recompuso y en el aire sus brazos se convirtieron en una especie de alas que usó para volar a toda velocidad, y a toda velocidad el pelirrubio usó su técnica

-Hellblaze-

Diciendo eso, el pelirrubio hizo un corte horizontal que fue desprendido totalmente con energía oscura que terminó golpeando de lleno a Luka sin ser capaz de evadirlo

Una nube de polvo inmediatamente se levantó en la posición donde estaba Luka, pero algo salió volando de entre las nubes, era una espada que salía a toda velocidad

El pelirrubio repelió el ataque inminente con su espada, pero este notó algo raro, un corte había sido hecho en su pecho y estaba sangrando, siguiendo a esto el pelimorado apareció frente a él propinándole una patada que lo hizo retroceder a gran velocidad

Pero eso no se detuvo ahí, inmediatamente después de la patada lo siguieron unos cortes aleatorios que aterrizaban en el cuerpo del pelirrubio, y este no pudo seguir a Luka con su mirada hasta que respondió rápidamente

Realizando un corte que logró asestar, cortando en el hombro de Luka y haciéndolo retroceder

El pelirrubio trató de atinarle otro golpe con su espada desde el aire, pero el pelimorado no se movió sino que se quedó delante de él, esperando a recibirlo completamente

Hasta que el ataque del pelirrubio finalmente hizo contacto con la espada del pelimorado quién lo bloqueó… y de paso, inmediatamente aplicó su técnica

-Daystar-

Al instante de haber pronunciado esas palabras, algo parecido a una estrella azulada se formó inmediatamente entre las espadas que chocaron, esta estrella deslumbrante rápidamente empezó a expandirse envolviendo al pelirrubio que sintió como muchos cortes empezaban a cortar su cuerpo a velocidad divina

Pero el pelirrubio vio a través de la técnica, y en uno de los cortes golpeó fuertemente a Luka en el estómago mandándolo a volar, y de paso rápidamente voló hacía él para propinarle otro golpe a Luka que se encontraba en el suelo

-Serene Mind-

Luka pronunció esas palabras en ese momento, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, moviéndose luego con mucha rapidez hacía un costado, y con una fuerza brutal golpeó el estómago del pelirrubio mandándolo hacía arriba

-¡Slyph, muévete con rabia alrededor como quieras! ¡Devastating Gale!-

Gritando eso, el pelimorado inmediatamente fue imbuido nuevamente en un aura verdosa y rápidamente voló hacía el pelirrubio que estaba en el aire

El pelirrubio se recompuso, pero era demasiado tarde, Luka ya lo había alcanzado y el pelirrubio solo pudo escuchar unas palabras

-¡La espada del juicio viene a por ti! ¡Flash Kill: Destructive Wind!-dijo el pelimorado que rápidamente agitó su espada hacía adelante, apuntando hacía el cuello del pelirrubio mientras la espada formaba un poderoso corte amarillo que parecía como si hubiera cortado a través del espacio y el tiempo

Luego de haberle atinado el poderoso golpe en el cuello y quedar atrás del pelirrubio, Luka inmediatamente procedió

-Aún no acabo. ¡Salamander, Undine!-pronunciando rápidamente aquellas palabras, al tiempo que unos destellos de color rojo vivo y azul aparecieron a los lados del pelimorado quién luego dijo

-¡Los colmillos de los Rakshasa vienen para hacer que los malvados paguen! ¡Mi madre es la Luz del Mañana, la hija del amanecer. ¡La estrella arrojada a la Tierra deberá obtener la victoria! ¡Ninefold Rakshasa: Asura! ¡Infallible Daystar!-

Tras decir eso, Luka inmediatamente fue envuelto en energías de un color rojo fuego en una mitad, y en la otra era envuelto por una energía de color azul como el mar, y de paso el pelimorado agitó su espada lanzando sus poderosos ataques de cortes múltiples que dañaron el cuerpo del pelirrubio que fue atrapado en una estrella deslumbrante de color azul al igual que antes pero mucho más poderosa, seguido de una ráfaga de espadas en una danza de muerte

Siendo completamente atrapado en un poderoso torbellino de cortes, las extremidades del pelirrubio fueron cortadas y todo su cuerpo fue desfigurado rápidamente por los cortes

Mientras Luka retrocedía un poco y viendo lo que sucedía, decía al tiempo que una energía de color marrón cubrió su cuerpo, en ese instante sus músculos aumentaron bastante

-No quiero hacer esto, pero si es la única manera de detenerte lo haré… ¡Ahora, Gnome!-

-Se acabó… ¡Toda la vida regresa a la naturaleza de donde vino! ¡Heavenly Demon Revival: Gaia!-Pronunciando estas últimas palabras, el pelimorado procedió a lanzar un poderoso ataque en picada contra el pelirrubio con todo el poder acumulado en su espada, impactando en la superficie de la nube al tiempo que causaba una explosión increíble

Tras eso, el pelimorado se alejó de un salto… al tiempo que empezaba a tocarse la cabeza, había algo… que sentía que no estaba bien

-Algo no está bien, yo…-el pelimorado entonces se quedó sin palabras mientras miraba a sus lados por su espalda, dándose cuenta de lo sucedido

-Mis alas están variando de color entre negro y blanco… ¿qué está pasando? Por qué yo, mis alas están cambiando de color-

En ese instante, el juez que estaba al tanto de la pelea se dio cuenta de inmediato y le gritó al pelimorado

-¡Luka! No debes de caer en tu instinto de pelea, recuerda que tú peleas para proteger el Cielo. Recuerda eso y no pienses solo en pelear-le gritó el juez

Seguido del grito del juez, todos los ángeles detrás de las puertas empezaron a gritar el nombre del pelimorado

-¡Luka, Luka, Luka!-

Escuchando sus palabras, el pelimorado se quedó observándolos… y sus alas pronto dejaron de cambiar de color

-Es cierto, siempre he luchado por ellos… bueno, creo que se acabó-reafirmándose con esas palabras, el pelimorado luego volteó rápidamente al sentir un poder detrás de él y no era para menos, la explosión que había causado se disipó y atrás de esta estaba el pelimorado que aun con lo tanto que había sido lastimado, había conseguido unir sus extremidades de nuevo y se estaba curando lentamente

Su voz entonces pudo ser escuchada

-Esto no se acaba aquí, te destruiré junto a esos inútiles de atrás-dijo el pelirrubio a la vez que alzó su espada y en la punta se formó una enorme esfera de energía oscura

Pero Luka respondió

-No lo entiendes, ya fuiste derrotado, no tiene sentido que sigas peleando-

-¿Derrotado yo? Jajajaja, ya veremos quién es derrotado después de este ataque-

Tras decir lo último, el pelinegro lanzó su poderoso ataque

-Ya veo, no tengo alternativa… entonces, te responderé con todo lo que tengo para defender este lugar… ¡Ahora, aquí vamos, todos! ¡Quad Spirit Summon!-

Luka cerró sus ojos al tiempo que gritaba eso, y rápidamente cuatro brillos aparecieron alrededor de Luka, verde, marrón, azul y rojo, al mismo tiempo esos 4 brillos se transformaron en una poderosa energía, las cuales tomaron la forma de unos orbes que se dividieron a los lados de Luka, los de su lado derecho eran un orbe verde y marrón, mientras que del otro lado estaban los orbes azul y rojo

En ese momento, Luka rápidamente empezó a canalizar energía, y liberando una poderosa aura de energía los orbes inmediatamente empezaron a tomar una forma, hasta que terminaron, y así aparecieron, del lado derecho estaba una pequeña hada con ropas de color verde y ojos color ámbar, esta estaba envuelta en un aura de color verdoso junto a poderosos vientos que empezaban a girar alrededor de ella, además de una loli que mantenía una mirada inexpresiva con ropas como de sacerdotisa y ojos verde mientras estaba envuelta en un aura de color marrón mientras que masas de piedra gris se creaban delante de ella

Mientras que del otro lado de Luka estaba una chica que parecía una masa de agua con la forma de una sirena, con un cabello de color azul y ojos del mismo color, esta estaba siendo envuelta en un torrente de agua celeste como el mar, y la última que había aparecido era una chica también pequeña cuyos ojos de color rojo vivo empezaron a brillar de rojo mientras que era envuelta completamente en un aura de color rojo y unas llamas la envolvían como si estuvieran bailando alrededor de ella

Y así, de paso, las 4 espíritus Slyph, Gnome, Undine, Salamander que estaban juntando sus poderes hicieron que se formara alrededor de Luka un espiral que combinaba los poderes de ellas que Luka canalizaba en su espada

-¡Ahora! ¡El poder de los cuatro espíritus, en mi mano! ¡Element Spica!-gritando esto, toda la poderosa energía combinada de los 4 espíritus que se juntaron en la punta de la espada salió desprendida, esta energía era increíble, el poder que había sido desprendido era increíble y este mismo poder se dirigió hacia la esfera lanzada por el pelirrubio hasta que ambos poderes colisionaron

Las energías colisionaron violentamente, al tiempo que ambos lados mantenían sus poderes, y el simple choque como resultado de la colisión de los poderes estaba haciendo que todos los 7 Cielos empezaran a temblar. Pero este no era el único efecto, ya que sin que ellos se dieran cuenta… los poderes que estaban colisionando, estaban rajando los mismísimos tejidos de la realidad

* * *

 **-Mundo Humano-**

 **-Academia Kuoh-**

El pelinegro fue abruptamente interrumpido al escuchar un sonido de explosión que se escuchó algo distante, viniendo en cierta dirección

Seguido de una sensación que ya conocía

Se trataba de enemigos… que habían acabado de aparecer en los alrededores de la academia

Ante estos inesperados sucesos, Balther rápidamente miró a su alrededor al tiempo que entraba en completa alerta

¡BOOM!

Observando como los estudiantes normales corrían en pánico ante los sonidos de explosión adicionales que se escuchaban

Todos los estudiantes normales estaban evacuando, corriendo fuera del edificio para dirigirse hacia la entrada de la academia

Siendo guiados por personas que el pelinegro sintió que no eran humanos

Mirándolos, el pelinegro pensó que lo más probable es que fueran el consejo estudiantil de la academia

Pero eso no era algo de lo que preocuparse en este momento

Volviendo su vista hacía el frente, en dirección a la ventana delante de las escaleras donde se podía ver una parte de la academia

El pelinegro pudo ver a lo lejos… algo que parecía ser una brecha dimensional que se había abierto en el aire

Y de aquella brecha dimensional que había aparecido de la nada… salieron lo que se asemejaban a bestias cuadrúpedas de un tamaño considerable, y lo más destacable…

Era que éstas se asemejaban a un tigre dientes de sable

Con piel de color marrón, junto a dos largos dientes de sable en sus fauces, de los cuales uno de ellos estaba roto por la mitad. Además de una melena de color naranjo, con unos amenazantes ojos amarillos de depredador, y algo parecido a una capa en su parte de atrás del cuello

Examinando por completo a las bestias que habían acabado de salir de aquella brecha dimensional que había aparecido de la nada

El pelinegro tan solo pudo decir las siguientes palabras… a la vez que su expresión se tornaba seria

-…¿Qué demonios ha pasado?-

Al mismo tiempo, Balther también pudo sentir… como más de aquellas bestias aparecían alrededor de la academia… en diferentes puntos del lugar

Esto solo podía significar una sola cosa

-…Sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido. Esas bestias que acaban de salir de esos agujeros… son fuertes. Y parece que ese agujero… no es el único que ha aparecido-

Escuchando el comentario del pelinegro, una segunda voz pudo ser escuchada… al mismo tiempo que una gema escarlata aparecía en la mano derecha del pelinegro

-[¿Qué vas a hacer, chico?]-

Ante las palabras dichas por la voz, que le pertenecía a Drumgol, el pelinegro respondió de manera casi inmediata sin apartar su vista del lugar que podía ver a lo lejos a través de la ventana

En el cual de repente aparecieron 2 personas… lo cual el pelinegro entendió poco después

Aquellas personas que podía ver a lo lejos, habían llegado para interceptar… a las 2 bestias que habían aparecido en ese lugar

-…Solo hay una única cosa que hacer… Ayudar. ¿No es cierto, Drumgol?-

Mientras decía eso, el pelinegro entonces procedió a bajar por las escaleras… y así proceder a correr, pasando a través de los pasillos de la academia… dirigiéndose en dirección hacia aquel punto en donde habían aparecido las 2 bestias, ese punto era… en el área que conformaba el gimnasio de la academia

¿Por qué ese punto, de todos los demás que habían aparecido alrededor de la academia?

Esto era simple

La respuesta era… debido a que en ese punto que había podido divisar a lo lejos desde donde estaba hace unos momentos

Era el único punto en donde la cantidad de bestias que habían salido de la brecha dimensional era mayor al del resto

Era por esa sola razón que el pelinegro había decidido ir precisamente a ese punto

* * *

 **-20 minutos antes-**

¡BOOM!

-¿¡Qué!?-

Levantando un grito de sorpresa, una chica de cabello corto color negro con gafas violetas y ojos violetas se levantó casi de inmediato del asiento en el que estaba sentada

Al mismo tiempo que movía su mirada hacía ciertas direcciones diferentes

Sintiendo entonces como de la nada aparecían unas presencias… que con solo sentirlas pudo decir que eran fuertes

Una por una… en diferentes puntos, las presencias aparecían

¡BOOM!

Al mismo tiempo que escuchaba claramente como un sonido como de explosión resonaba por los alrededores de la academia

Aun estando dentro de la sala del Consejo Estudiantil, claramente podía escuchar los sonidos de afuera

Sin tener tiempo a pensar en algo, la chica de ojos violetas rápidamente pasó a mirar hacía su lado

Encontrándose con la mirada de otra chica de cabello largo color negro, con ojos de color ámbar y gafas celestes

Sin duda, se trataba de nadie más ni menos que su [Reina], Tsubaki Shinra

Y, sin perder un solo segundo, la chica ojivioleta habló mientras su expresión cambiaba a una seria

-Tsubaki. Ponte en contacto con Saji y los demás, ahora. Diles que evacuen inmediatamente a los estudiantes-

-¡Entendido!-

Respondiendo de inmediato con una afirmación, la mencionada [Reina] hizo aparecer en su oído derecho un pequeño círculo mágico de color azul con el símbolo de la casa Sitri

Rápidamente estableciendo conexión, y así proceder a comunicarse con los demás miembros del equipo

Al mismo tiempo, la chica ojivioleta también hacía aparecer un pequeño círculo mágico de color azul en su oído derecho, para así comunicarse con cierta pelirroja

-*¿Rias-? ¿Están bien?*-

Recibiendo de paso una respuesta inmediata

-*¡Sona! Sí, estamos bien por aquí, pero… esto es una situación seria. Ustedes también lo sintieron, ¿no?*-

-*Así es. No sé qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero debemos de actuar de inmediato. Deben de ser enemigos… y están divididos, al parecer*-

-*Yo también lo sentí así. En ese caso, creo que lo mejor sería dividirnos para así enfrentar a los enemigos que han aparecido en los distintos puntos alrededor de aquí*-

-*Eso sería lo mejor… Aunque no sabemos quién es el enemigo, pero por si acaso tengan mucho cuidado, Rias. Y parece que la barrera ha sido activada también*-

-*La barrera… ya veo. No tenemos más tiempo que perder, Sona. Ustedes, tengan mucho cuidado también. Debemos defender este lugar de quién sea que haya aparecido*-

-*Bien, entonces… vamos a movernos ahora, Rias*-

Tras decir eso, la comunicación entre Sona y Rias terminó, y luego de eso Sona pasó a mirar a su [Reina] que estaba al lado, todavía con el círculo mágico en su oído para así contactar a los demás

Llamando entonces la atención de su [Reina] quién pasó a mirarla

-Tsubaki, diles a todos que después de que evacuen a los estudiantes, se dividan en grupos de 3 para ir a cada punto que puedan a interceptar a los enemigos. Nosotras dos vamos a ir…-

Escuchando las palabras de Sona, la [Reina] asintió de inmediato, al tiempo que entendía claramente… lo último que había dicho la pelinegra, que hizo que su expresión se volviera más seria

Procediendo de paso a comunicar todo lo necesario… a Saji y las demás chicas del equipo

Tras eso, Sona volvió a centrar su mirada… en dirección a cierto punto, para luego empezar a ir hacía dicho lugar

Su objetivo era, el área del gimnasio de la academia

-Vamos a defender a toda costa esta academia, Tsubaki-

Diciendo eso último antes de salir por la puerta de la sala del Consejo Estudiantil

Con su [Reina] siguiéndola desde atrás, ya habiendo terminado de comunicar las órdenes de Sona a los otros

Mientras asentía con determinación en su rostro

-¡Sí!-

* * *

-¡Buchou!-

Exclamó con algo de prisa un cierto chico de cabello color castaño y ojos color miel, al tiempo que llegaba detrás de una chica de cabello largo color carmesí que estaba acompañada por una chica de cabello largo de color negro el cual estaba recogido en una cola de caballo con un gran listón amarillo

Pasando a mirarla hacía su rostro, mientras que ella escuchando su llamado se volteaba para así proceder a mirar al castaño

Notando entonces la expresión preocupada que tenía el castaño, que además estaba acompañado de un chico atractivo de cabello color rubio y una loli de cabello corto color blanco con ojos de color avellana

En efecto, se trataba de sus queridos siervos. Mirándolos a los tres, Rías habló con una expresión bastante preocupada que se mezclaba con seriedad

-Issei, Kiba, Koneko… ya están aquí-

Ante esas palabras, los tres respondieron al mismo tiempo mientras asentían

-Sí, ya estamos aquí, Buchou-

Entonces, Rias procedió a mirar por unos momentos por la ventana de la habitación en donde estaban… el lugar actual en donde se encontraban era el antiguo edificio de la Academia que era usado ahora como el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto

Pudiendo ver a lo lejos una zona de los alrededores de la Academia… pudiendo apreciar así a lo lejos lo que se asemejaba a una brecha dimensional, que había aparecido misteriosamente de la nada

Sin tiempo que perder, Rias inmediatamente habló, volteando su vista hacía Issei, Kiba y Koneko quiénes mantenían una expresión seria excepto por Issei quién tenía una expresión bastante preocupada

-Creo que ya se dieron cuenta… pero esto es una situación de emergencia. No sé qué habrá pasado tan de repente como para que suceda esto, pero debemos ir y responder como podamos. Debemos defender nuestra academia a toda costa-

Escuchando esas palabras, Kiba y Koneko asintieron de inmediato en señal de claro entendimiento

Mientras que Issei preguntaba con una clara expresión preocupada pero que luego se fue tornando seria

-Buchou… ¿quién podría ser posiblemente el enemigo?-

Ante la pregunta hecha por el castaño, la chica de cabello carmesí pensó por unos segundos… mientras respondía

-La verdad, no sé quién podría ser… pero sea quién sea, tengan mucho cuidado. Ya que no sabemos quién es el enemigo, no sabemos qué tan fuertes podrían ser… por lo tanto, no mueran. Y mucho menos permitiremos que destruyan nuestra academia… ¿está claro?-

Preocupado, el castaño asintió tras escuchar la respuesta de Rias… pero luego puso una cara de determinación, al tiempo que asentía en señal de afirmación

Viendo esto, Rias entonces habló nuevamente… asintiendo al mismo tiempo

-Los puntos que han aparecido por la Academia son todos en áreas diferentes… por lo que pude sentir, son un total de 5, así que… tendremos que dividirnos. Y para esto, contaremos también con Sona y sus sirvientes, ellos también se dividirán para solucionar este asunto-

Tomando una leve pausa, Rias continuó poco después, para así decidir finalmente

-Issei, Kiba, Koneko, ustedes tres irán donde están los campos para el tenis-señalando a los tres usando los dedos de su mano derecha, para luego señalarse a sí misma y a la chica de cabello negro que estaba al lado de ella-Akeno y yo nos encargaremos del terreno escolar-

Tras decir eso, los 3 asintieron de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que Akeno también asentía. Y Rias continuó por último

-Ahora, no tenemos más tiempo que perder. Vamos a ir de inmediato. Y no se olviden, mis lindos sirvientes. ¡Hay que defender a toda costa la academia!-

-¡Sí!-exclamaron todos ante las palabras de Rias, quién luego sonrió levemente y así proceder a irse junto a los demás para así proceder a encarar la situación

* * *

 **-Actualidad-**

 **-Terreno Escolar-**

-Ah… ugh…-

-…¿Qué es esa bestia? Es demasiado fuerte...-

Una chica de cabello carmesí dijo eso, al mismo tiempo que jadeaba pesadamente, su respiración estaba fuerte, al mismo tiempo que tenía parte de sus ropas destruidas, revelando partes del cuerpo de la chica

Mientras que a su lado, estaba una chica de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo, la cual también tenía parte de sus ropas destruidas… además de su respiración, la cual también estaba agitada y fuerte

Esto era un claro signo del cansancio que estaban sintiendo ambas chicas, quiénes mantenían su mirada al frente… observando a una cierta distancia al [Aragami] que se asemejaba a un tigre

Al mismo tiempo que los alrededores del terreno escolar… estaban algo destruidos, eso se trataba de claros signos producidos por la batalla que estaban llevando a cabo las chicas

Con una expresión seria que además denotaba el cansancio que tenía, Rias frunció el ceño, sin apartar siquiera su vista de la bestia con la que estaban combatiendo

Claramente, se veía que no tenían oportunidad de ganar… y la razón de esto era debido a que

-…¡Aquí viene de nuevo!-

Exclamando eso, Rias inmediatamente creó varios círculos de defensa, seguido de Akeno quién también creó aún más círculos de defensa para actuar como capas adicionales de protección contra la bestia, quién había empezado a cargar rápidamente hacía la [Rey] y [Reina] Gremory quiénes ya estaban bastante cansadas como para poder moverse y esquivar a tiempo los ataques de la bestia

Cargando a una velocidad rápida, el [Aragami] que corría con sus cuatro patas de pronto llegó frente a las chicas

Procediendo entonces a realizar un zarpazo con las poderosas garras de una de sus patas delanteras, entrando en cuestión de un segundo con los círculos defensivos creados por las dos chicas

Golpeando con fuerza la defensa de las chicas, con su ataque destruyendo con mucha facilidad la mayor parte de los círculos mágicos defensivos puestos por ellas

Y entonces atacando nuevamente con otro zarpazo más, el cual no le dio tiempo siquiera a la [Rey] y [Reina] Gremory de poner más barreras defensivas

Atravesando así todas las barreras defensivas restantes, hasta que su ataque golpeó directamente a ambas chicas quiénes soltaron algunos sonidos de odlor ante el impacto recibido por el ataque

Al tiempo que eran mandadas a volar hacia atrás, enviándolas de lejos y haciendo que ambas chicas se golpearan de espaldas contra un árbol

Debido al daño recibido, Rias y Akeno ya no quedaban con más energías… como para poder seguir peleando

E incluso aunque tuvieran… ya solo les quedaba poco poder mágico a ambas chicas, sumado al cansancio que tenían

Era cierto… incluso si usaran todo el poder mágico que les quedaba, no serviría de nada

Debido a que los ataques del [Rey] y [Reina] Gremory, aún combinados, no habían hecho absolutamente nada contra el [Aragami] el cual siguió con la mirada a ambas chicas

Procediendo de paso a acercarse lentamente hacía donde estaban las chicas

Las cuales solo pudieron quedarse en donde estaban, sin energías para poder moverse nuevamente

-…¿Cómo es que una bestia… así de fuerte… ha aparecido repentinamente aquí?-

Diciendo eso, Rías levantó su mirada con dificultad… mientras jadeaba aún más

Con más de su ropa habiendo sido destruida por al ataque del [Aragami], ya al punto en que se podía apreciar parte del sostén de la [Rey] Gremory

De paso mirando lentamente… a su lado, viendo a su [Reina] quién yacía junto a ella, también con su respiración fuerte y jadeante, mientras tenía un ojo cerrado

El daño que Akeno había recibido también era demasiado, y tampoco tenía mucha energía restante

Esta situación claramente era difícil para las chicas Gremory… quiénes solo pudieron mirar hacia adelante, viendo al [Aragami] que se acercaba a ellos

Con la clara mirada… de un depredador yendo a por su presa

Ante esto… Rias mostró sus dientes mientras fruncía el ceño

Debido a que la situación actual… era de esta forma

No tenían oportunidad alguna contra el [Aragami]. Es más, incluso se sentía por lejos… que aquella bestia estaba por muchos niveles encima de ellas

Ya hasta este punto, todavía pensando en qué podrían hacer…

Sin siquiera poder pensar en nada, Rias continuó mirando al [Aragami] que se acercaba a ellas

¿Qué podría posiblemente… enfrentar a esta situación?

Rias pensaba eso… y entonces pensó en sus sirvientes, en los sirvientes de Sona, y en ella… en su amiga

Mostrando una clara preocupación enorme por ellos

Si esta bestia que había aparecido de aquellas brechas dimensionales era tan inimaginablemente fuerte… que incluso ella y su [Reina] Akeno quedaron fácilmente en este estado, ¿qué sería de los demás?

Abriendo sus ojos ante ese pensamiento… Rias no pudo decir nada más

Hasta que…

De manera repentina, el [Aragami] que hasta hace un segundo se estaba acercando a ellas, se detuvo

Volteando su mirada junto a su cuerpo hacía otra dirección, procediendo a irse por dicha dirección

Como si esta situación no era realmente su objetivo

Yéndose del lugar, y dejando atrás a Rias y Akeno quiénes no pudieron hacer nada más que observar al [Aragami] que se iba tranquilamente en la dirección opuesta

Ante esto… solo pudieron pensar una cosa al mismo tiempo que mostraban una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros

-(¿Qué…?)-

* * *

 **-Campos de Tenis-**

-¡Agh! **-**

-…¡Issei-senpai!-

-¡Issei-kun!-

Exclamando el nombre del castaño mientras permanecían de pie con algo de dificultad, además de una respiración dificultosa y jadeante estaban un chico pelirrubio y una loli de cabello blanco

Mientras mantenían su mirada fijada en la escena delante de ellos

Lo que estaba sucediendo era que cierto castaño estaba peleando contra otro [Aragami], que era el que había aparecido en esta zona de la Academia

¡CRACK!

Con un sonido como de algo quebrándose, el castaño soltó otro sonido de dolor

Issei había sido mandado a volar con fuerza contra uno de los dos campos de Tenis, golpeándose violentamente contra las vallas de uno de los campos

Rompiendo entonces las vallas, y así siendo mandado aún más lejos

Aterrizando entonces en el extremo del otro lado del campo de Tenis, y golpeándose de pronto de espaldas contra las vallas

Deteniéndose ahí, y quedando con una expresión que denotaba el daño que había recibido, al tiempo que tenía parte de su uniforme de la academia resquebrajado

La situación era demasiado difícil incluso para ellos

Con gran parte de las vallas de los campos estando rotas, además de algunos árboles de la zona estando partidos en dos

Además de algunos cráteres en el suelo de la zona

Este era el resultado de la batalla que se había estado llevando a cabo… entre los 3 chicos Gremory y el [Aragami], quién era exactamente del mismo tipo con el que Rias y Akeno se habían enfrentado

Con su ceño fruncido, y sus dientes siendo mostrados e apretados entre sí, el pelirrubio miró la situación con frustración

Su compañero, Issei, había estado peleando contra el [Aragami], pero sin embargo era demasiado para él

Y aun así, Issei todavía seguía insistiendo en seguir… mientras Kiba y Koneko estaban parados todavía con intenciones de continuar

No se iban a rendir… pero aun así, el daño que habían recibido era mucho también, ellos tenían sus uniformes rotos como resultado de los daños

-…No podemos… contra esa… bestia…-

Diciendo eso, Kiba frunció aún más el ceño… mientras aumentaba el agarre con el que sostenía una espada que él había creado con su [Sword Birth]

Con su mirada centrada en los ojos de la bestia, la cual estaba mirando a Issei, para luego proceder a prepararse… a hacer algo

Observando esto, la chica de cabello blanco exclamó de inmediato

-…Kiba-senpai… ¡esa bestia, piensa saltar!...-

Escuchando el aviso de Koneko, el pelirrubio asintió… y entonces procedió a ponerse una vez más en su postura de combate

No tenía intención alguna… de permitir que esa bestia siguiera lastimando a Issei, por no mencionar… los daños que había causado

Por más que lo intentaran… y por más que hubieran tratado de evitarlo, no habían podido hacer nada en contra del [Aragami] que sin dudar dañó las estructuras de la academia

Entonces, Kiba dijo… para luego proceder a salir corriendo en dirección hacia la bestia, con la clara intención de intentar detenerla

-¡No… podemos dejar… que lo haga!-

Así, el pelirrubio rápidamente corrió hacía el [Aragami] quién se estaba preparando para saltar

Viendo esto, Koneko asintió… y entonces ella también procedió a correr, sin antes tomar impulso para así alcanzar al [Aragami] a tiempo

Haciendo un esfuerzo debido al cansancio y el daño que habían recibido, y así ignorando esos factores y concentrarse en el [Aragami]

Y entonces, Kiba llegó… justamente a una de las patas traseras del [Aragami]

Procediendo así a realizarle un rápido corte con todas sus fuerzas usando su espada

Logrando realizar un corte en dicha pata trasera del [Aragami], sin embargo, para la sorpresa del rubio… ni siquiera sintió que su ataque había cortado en la carne del [Aragami

Al mismo tiempo que la loli peliblanca aparecía debajo de lo que era el torso del [Aragami]

Propinándole entonces un golpe en dicha zona a la bestia… usando toda la fuerza que podía

Pero el [Aragami] ni siquiera se movió ante el impacto del golpe de la loli peliblanca

Prácticamente, ni siquiera le habían hecho un misero daño…

Y entonces, al siguiente segundo

El [Aragami] rápidamente reaccionó, moviendo su gruesa y fuerte cola

La cual impactó de lleno en Kiba, quién no tuvo tiempo siquiera para reaccionar ante el ataque, recibiéndolo en su totalidad

Siendo mandado a volar directamente hacía Koneko, quién tampoco tuvo tiempo para reaccionar

Y así, estrellándose con el pelirrubio, con lo cual ambos chicos Gremory cayeron aterrizando al suelo, y quedando todavía debajo del [Aragami] el cual miró hacia abajo

Encontrando a Kiba y Koneko con su mirada, y entonces procediendo a levantar su pata frontera derecha con la intención de realizar un zarpazo a los indefensos Kiba y Koneko quiénes estaban ya muy dañados

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer eso…

El [Aragami] fue súbitamente interrumpido por un golpe que había acabado de recibir en la cara

Ante el impacto del golpe, el [Aragami] rápidamente miró hacía su frente… encontrando con su mirada a un castaño quién era el que le acababa de dar el golpe, mientras su brazo estaba cubierto por un guantelete metálico de color rojo que tenía una gema de color verde

-¡No… te lo permitiré…!-

El castaño gritó eso tras haber dado aquel golpe que llevaba toda la fuerza que podía, junto a un aumento de 2

Sin embargo, en ese instante

-…¡Aaargh!-

Issei fue mandado a volar nuevamente, esta vez estrellándose fuertemente contra el suelo

Causando así un pequeño cráter, y levantando una nube de polvo

Sin haber podido hacer nada ante el zarpazo realizado por el [Aragami] quién respondió inmediatamente

De esta forma dejando fuera a Issei… quién ya había recibido demasiado daño, mientras tenía algo de sangre cubriendo una parte de su rostro, junto a un hilillo de sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios

Tras ver a los tres chicos Gremory totalmente derrotados, el [Aragami] desvió su mirada

Mirando hacía cierta dirección, para entonces proceder a irse en aquella dirección

De esta forma dejando atrás… a un inconsciente Issei, además de Kiba y Koneko quiénes ya no podían moverse debido al daño y lo exhaustos que estaban

* * *

 **-Afueras del Gimnasio-**

-…Ugh… Son… demasiado fuertes…-

Diciendo eso mientras jadeaba pesadamente, con su mirada centrada en el frente

Con sus ojos encontrándose con los de uno de los dos [Aragamis] que habían aparecido en la zona en la que se encontraban

Sona mantenía una expresión… totalmente cansada, que a su vez decía…

Que las cosas no habían exactamente ido como ella al menos esperaba que fuera en lo más mínimo

Estando apoyada con una de sus rodillas, mientras su otra pierna descansaba en el suelo

Ya con el cansancio estando presente en su cuerpo, además de su magia que ya había sido usada bastante

Y con su uniforme de la academia también dañado, era claro que la situación aquí… era la misma para Sona y Tsubaki

Con la diferencia de que ambas se estaban enfrentando a 2 de esas bestias

Además de eso, también había… claras señales de daño alrededor de la zona

Respirando pesadamente mientras fruncía bastante el ceño, Sona no pudo hacer nada más que ver… a las dos bestias

Mientras que a su lado estaba cierta chica de cabello largo color negro… se trataba de su [Reina] Tsubaki, que estaba empuñando su Naginata, pero sin embargo, se encontraba en el mismo estado que Sona

Ella también había recibido bastante daño

Con esta situación, era bastante claro… que las chicas no podían hacer nada en contra de los [Aragami]

Uno de las cuales empezó a prepararse… para así cargar contra ambas [Rey] y [Reina] Sitri, mientras que el otro tan solo se limitó a observar de lejos

Ante la señal de ataque del [Aragami]… Sona y Tsubaki se mordieron levemente el labio mientras fruncían el ceño

Intentando entonces ponerse de pie, con algo de dificultad

Para así intentar hacer algo con respecto al [Aragami] que estaba a punto de cargar contra ellas

Y en ese instante, el [Aragami] rápidamente empezó a cargar… acercándose rápidamente a Sona y Tsubaki quiénes se prepararon enseguida para tratar de evadir el ataque

Aunque no esperaban poder evadir el ataque por completo… ya que estaban demasiado cansadas, y no les quedaban mucha energía como para poder moverse sin problemas

-…A este paso… no vamos… a poder lograrlo…-

Sona dijo eso… mientras veía al [Aragami] que se acercaba rápidamente hacía ellas

No estaba segura de sí podría, al menos, evadir este ataque… pero aun así lo intentaría

Entonces, en el paso de un segundo… cuando el [Aragami] ya estaba por alcanzarlas completamente… mientras Sona y Tsubaki aguardaban para intentar evadir el ataque…

-[Nemesis]-

Repentinamente, Sona y Tsubaki escucharon una voz… seguida de algo que las sorprendió completamente

Puesto que se trataba de algo completamente inesperado para ellas

En el paso de tan solo un segundo, el [Aragami] que estaba por alcanzar a ambas [Rey] y [Reina] Sitri fue detenido, con un claro sonido de un fuerte impacto

Un impacto el cual dio directamente en la cabeza del [Aragami], haciendo que la cabeza de este se desviara ligeramente por unos pocos centímetros

Y al momento siguiente, después de aquel impacto que provocó que el [Aragami] fuera abruptamente detenido

Otro golpe de impacto se pudo escuchar... esta vez, el [Aragami] había recibido un rápido golpe en su hocico

Sin embargo, el [Aragami] ni siquiera reaccionó ante aquel golpe… en lo más mínimo

Y entonces, frente a Sona y Tsubaki, a una cierta distancia… ambas chicas pudieron ver la espalda de una persona completamente desconocida para ellas

-…Supongo que me tardé un poco… bueno… en cualquier caso… Ustedes dos, descansen. Déjenme el resto a mí. Yo me encargaré de esto-

Soltando aquellas palabras, el misterioso chico pasó a mirar levemente por encima de sus hombros a la [Rey] y [Reina] Sitri, quiénes lo miraron sorprendidas

-¿Eh…?-

Mirando a aquel misterioso chico… de cabello corto color negro con mechones azules y ojos color violeta que vestía ropas seriamente dañadas y sucias, que a su vez parecían viejas

Dándole el aspecto de un vagabundo… al menos, así es como lo vería la gente normalmente

Pero las miradas de Sona y Tsubaki abruptamente se detuvieron… en algo que aquel chico de cabello negro tenía en su mano derecha

Se trataba… de un guantelete escamoso de color azul noche con una tonalidad negruzca, con una gema escarlata en el centro de la mano

-(¿Qué…? Eso… ¿Es una Sacred Gear?)-

Examinando con la mirada aquel misterioso guantelete que cubría el antebrazo derecho del chico, Sona pensó sorprendida

Sin embargo, lo que más hizo que Sona entrara en alerta… era, la presencia que podía sentir viniendo… de aquel chico. No sabía quién podía ser, pero por la presencia que emanaba de él… Sona podía pensar en una sola cosa

-(…Ese chico, ¿es un Demonio?)-

No solo ella, sino que incluso Tsubaki también pensó lo mismo, ambas sentían la presencia que emanaba el chico… que indudablemente se asemejaba por mucho a la de un demonio

Debido a este pensamiento, y a lo alerta que estaba… Sona dejó escapar sus palabras

-…¿Quién eres… tú?-

Escuchando la pregunta hecha por Sona, el pelinegro se quedó mirando por un corto momento a Sona… para luego volver su vista hacía el frente, concentrándose en lo que estaba delante de él

Respondiendo con una voz serena

-Sería mejor que dejemos esas cosas para después. Esta no es una situación en donde simplemente podamos quedarnos parados a hablar… ¿o me equivoco?-

Silenciando así a la [Rey] Sitri… quién no pudo responder ante esas palabras

Tras eso, el pelinegro entonces se concentró totalmente… en lo que había delante

Encontrándose entonces con el [Aragami] frente a él, el cual lo estaba mirando

De esta forma cruzando miradas con la bestia

Y así, tanto Balther como la bestia estuvieron mirándose en absoluto silencio… por unos varios segundos

Hasta que, un pequeño rato después… el pelinegro repentinamente mostró una sonrisa

Una sonrisa… que parecía desafiante

Y, al siguiente segundo…

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡DEMONIOOOOOOOOOOOS!-

A la par que gritaba eso, cierto pelinegro rápidamente corría a toda velocidad alrededor de la zona

Al mismo tiempo que era perseguido por el [Aragami] que a su vez alcanzaba fácilmente al pelinegro

Y cada vez que el [Aragami] lo alcanzaba para así realizar uno tras otro zarpazo, Balther con gran esfuerzo y rapidez intentaba evadir cada ataque del [Aragami]

Logrando esquivarlos con éxito por los pelos cada vez

Y mientras esto sucedía, cierta [Rey] Sitri junto a su [Reina] observaban la situación…

Con una cara típica de anime acompañada de una gota de sudor detrás de sus cabezas

Esto obviamente se debía a la escena frente a ellas… ya que fue algo totalmente inesperado para ambas chicas Sitri

-¿Qué… es esto?-

Sona no pudo evitar decir esas palabras, al mismo tiempo que veía la escena frente a ella con una expresión como si no pudiera entender lo que sucedía

A la vez que su [Reina] Tsubaki también hacía lo mismo, ella estaba igual que Sona, no podía entender lo que había sucedido

Y al cabo que ellas miraban lo que sucedía, cierto pelinegro todavía continuaba corriendo por ahí y allá en la zona que pertenecía a las afueras del gimnasio de la academia

Con el [Aragami] todavía persiguiéndolo, la escena literalmente parecía como si se tratara de un gato persiguiendo a un ratón

Inclusive el segundo [Aragami] que había aparecido junto al primero, y que a su vez hasta hace unos ratos estaba sin hacer nada, comenzó a ver la situación al dirigir su mirada hacía donde se encontraba el primer [Aragami] que perseguía a Balther por aquí y allá

-¡AAAAAH! ¡DEMONIOOOOOOOS! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE! COMPAÑERO, ¡HAZ ALGO!-

Balther entonces gritó eso, a la vez que continuaba corriendo desesperadamente del primer [Aragami] como si su vida dependiera de ello

Esquivando con un esfuerzo enorme cada uno de los intentos del [Aragami] por capturar al pelinegro

-[…¿Uh? ¿Ah? ¿Qué? No te escuché, ¿puedes decirlo más fuerte de nuevo?]-

...Recibiendo de paso esa respuesta por parte de Drumgol, una respuesta que hizo volviera a gritar, pero con un tono un poco más fuerte

-¡QUE HAGAS ALGOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡HAZ AL- ¡AAH!-dijo Balther al mismo tiempo que era interrumpido abruptamente ya que tuvo que reaccionar lo más rápido que pudo para esquivar un inminente ataque del [Aragami] que lo estaba persiguiendo, hasta que este repentinamente saltó

Rápidamente quedando frente a Balther luego de aterrizar, quién nuevamente tuvo que ser detenido abruptamente mientras quedaba frente a frente al [Aragami] que levantó una de sus patas delanteras una vez más, para intentar atrapar al pelinegro

Realizando un rápido movimiento con el que Balther logró esquivar por poco su intento

Procediendo entonces a realizar un corto salto y así ponerse a correr en la dirección opuesta, de esta forma escapando una vez más del [Aragami]

Y entonces, Balther gritó una vez más mientras el [Aragami] nuevamente lo volvía a perseguir

-¡AAAAH! ¡HAZ ALGO, DEMONIOOOOOOOOOOS! ¿¡ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO!?-

Recibiendo una rápida respuesta de Drumgol a los pocos segundos después…

-[…No. Arréglatelas tú solo, yo me voy a dormir, nos vemos]-

Lo cual provocó que la expresión de Balther cambiara a una de como de "…¿En serio?" mientras estaba boquiabierto

-¡HEY! ¡HEEEEY! ¡NO TE VAYAAAAAAAAAAAAS! ¡NO ME DEJES SOLOOOOOO!-

Tras lo cual un segundo después, Balther exclamó

Pero lo único que obtuvo… fue silencio, a la vez que continuaba escapando desesperadamente del [Aragami] que todavía lo perseguía

* * *

 _ **Chain - Magnificentral Mix**_

 **-Primer Cielo-**

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?...-decía un ángel tocándose la cabeza mientras se levantaba muy confundido

-¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?-dijo el Juez que se notaba bastante confundido, sus subordinados estaban todos tirados en el piso

Pasando a mirarlos a todos al tiempo que pasaba a recoger en sus brazos a uno de los ángeles

-Oigan, ¿están bien?-

-Señor Juez, la explosión fue tan fuerte que nos hizo volar a todos, por eso parece que están inconscientes-dijo de paso un ángel mientras se levantaba lentamente

-Una explosión… oh cierto, señor Luka-dijo el juez, para luego continuar-Tú levanta a los demás, yo iré a ver lo que pasa afuera-

-Si-el ángel respondió de inmediato, rápidamente corriendo a levantar uno a uno a sus compañeros

Al mismo tiempo que el juez rápidamente se acercó a la Puerta del Cielo, abriéndolas lo más rápido que pudo aunque se le dificultaba ya que el suelo estaba temblando, y entonces se quedó sin palabras

El juez tan solo podía mirar atentamente lo que yacía afuera de las puertas

Mientras los ángeles se levantaban poco a poco entre ellos, un fuerte viento sacudió a todos y uno de ellos se acercó a ver de dónde venía tal viento

Observando al juez que estaba parado, completamente inmóvil frente a las puertas mirando fijamente

Rápidamente el ángel procedió a ponerse a su lado, hasta que el juez rompió el silencio

-No puede ser…-

Y lo que se pudo observar era destrucción total

Toda la entrada del Primer Cielo estaba destruida, mientras que Luka y el desconocido estaban en el aire colisionando sus poderes, este choque de poderes se había convertido en una esfera enorme que desprendía todo tipo de energía

Y a su alrededor, distorsionaban el mismo espacio, es más, se notaban muchas grietas dimensionales que habían aparecido

Entonces, se pudo escuchar una voz proveniente de uno de los ángeles

-Estoy seguro que el maestro Luka ganará, después del todo él es un Serafín-

Seguido de este comentario, toda la multitud de ángeles empezó a animarse y continuó

-¡Sí! El señor Luka lo derrotará y acabará con él con ese poder-

-No pueden vencer al señor Luka, él ganará-

-¡No es tan sencillo!-

De repente el juez gritó fuertemente esas palabras, haciendo que el lugar se quedara en completo silencio abruptamente, y luego continuó

-¿No se dan cuenta? Esa energía se ha acumulado y ambos están empatados. Esa energía es inestable, en cualquier momento explotará y con todo a su paso, odio decir esto pero ambos están condenados-

Ante esas palabras, todos se quedaron en silencio, no podían creerlo, y eso se notaba en sus rostros que se volvieron sombríos, puesto que todos entendieron lo complicado de la situación

-No hay tiempo, evacuen inmediatamente al Segundo Cielo, no sé lo que pasará así que rápido. Evacuen-dijo el juez

Todos los ángeles no dudaron, y rápidamente procedieron a evacuar pero uno de ellos se quedó

-Pero juez, ¿usted no viene con nosotros?-

-No, como jefe y en la ausencia del Serafín que custodia este piso yo estoy a cargo-respondió el juez

-Pero, señor juez…-

-Nada de peros, evacua rápidamente. ¡Es una orden!-

-Si señor-dijo el joven ángel a la vez que se iba con una expresión amarga

Tras eso, el juez volvió a concentrarse fijamente en lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de él

-Espero que ahí estén a salvo-refiriéndose a la evacuación de los ángeles al Segundo Cielo-Aunque no sé qué podría hacer yo, esto es complicado… Lo que más me da curiosidad es por qué los demás serafines no han aparecido aún-al tiempo que una expresión de preocupación se dibujaba en su rostro

* * *

 **-Séptimo Cielo-**

-Rufus, te estás pasando. Lo que estás haciendo puede traer consecuencias para el Cielo-decía cierto ángel que tenía cabello de color dorado

-Esto es necesario, Miguel. Luka necesita librarse de sus dudas, además quiero estar seguro de que puede manifestar su potencial. Si no está preparado para lo que se viene, lo mejor sería regresarlo a su dimensión-respondió el mencionado Rufus

-¿Librarse de sus dudas? ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Rufus?-

-Me refiero a su impulso de batallas, él no sabe dominarlo y yo no puedo enseñárselo, y parece que lo ha dominado en esta pelea. Él siempre ha tenido problemas con eso, lo último que quisiera sería que se convirtiera en un Ángel Caído como Azazel-

-Pero llegar a este extremo… Rufus, esto es algo que no solo lo pone en peligro a él, las dimensiones están…-

-De eso me encargaré yo Miguel. Tú solo preocúpate en hacer lo que te dije y Luka se volverá fuerte, tan fuerte que podrá enfrentar las adversidades que vienen a la par de ustedes-

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con esta peligrosidad, y a todo esto… ¿Quién es el sujeto con el que está peleando Luka? Tú lo trajiste, ¿no?-

Tras escuchar las palabras de Miguel, Rufus respondió inmediatamente

-Se podría decir que tampoco proviene de este mundo… Oh, ahí viene-

Rápidamente alguien los interrumpió, y ese alguien era una chica de cabello también dorado y había algo que resaltaba de ella, y eso eran sus enormes pechos

-Rufus, esa energía no aguantará más, sus parámetros son inestables-dijo la chica de cabello dorado que acababa de llegar con un tono muy preocupado

El mencionado respondió luego

-Dejaremos esta conversación para otro momento. Ahora deberás hacer lo que te dije, Miguel-

-¿Y qué se supone que harás tú?-preguntó el mencionado

-Me encargaré de nuestro invitado, pero no hay tiempo que perder, así que apresúrate-

Habiendo dicho lo último, el hombre de cabello dorado asintió y rápidamente desapareció de la vista de Rufus

-Bueno, bueno, entonces… es hora de practicar mi puntería-dijo Rufus a la vez que algo se materializaba en su brazo derecho, se trataba de una lanza la cual tenía una punta triangular, con la punta de color plomo con rojo en sus bordes y en el centro de la punta

-…¡!-la mujer de cabellos dorados que estaba detrás de Rufus, dijo sorprendida-¿Esa no es la lanza de…?-

* * *

 **-Primer Cielo-**

De vuelta en el Primer Cielo, en donde se estaba llevando a cabo un suceso peligroso

En medio del aire, en el frente de la entrada al Primer Cielo

Había una gran esfera de la cual todo tipo de energías estaban siendo liberadas, mientras que ambas energías que provenían del ataque del pelirrubio desconocido y Luka seguían colisionando

Y mientras esto sucedía…

-(No podré aguantar más, mi energía está ya casi en su límite)-pensaba cierto pelimorado quién luego dijo

-¡Oye! Si esto continua así, ambos moriremos. Por si no te das cuenta, esta energía se desestabilizará pronto y ambos quedaremos atrapados en la explosión… ambos moriremos-

A lo que el pelirrubio respondió

-¿Crees que me interesa? Este es solo un peón, de ser posible destruiré todo el cielo y después asesinaré a cada uno de los Ángeles que reside aquí-

-¡No te lo permitiré, así tenga que dar mi vida protegeré este lugar! No me queda de otra, tendré que utilizar…-

Al tiempo que Luka hablaba, en un instante fue interrumpido abruptamente. En ese preciso momento, cuando el pelimorado iba a realizar su movimiento, de repente sintió una energía increíble cargando por encima de él, a lo que él alzó la mirada

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo el pelimorado mientras observaba sorprendido

Viendo de paso lo que parecía un ángel de color completamente dorado con una enorme lanza de luz la cual lanzó, al tiempo que esta se comprimía en una lanza de tamaño normal y el aura dorada que no permitía ver el cuerpo del ángel se asimiló a la lanza, y de esta emanaban truenos y resplandecía más que el oro, con esto la identidad del Ángel se reveló

-Miguel-sama-dijo el pelimorado al instante que el mencionado Ángel, Miguel, lanzaba esa poderosa lanza de luz en dirección al centro de la esfera

Atravesando en cuestión de segundos a la esfera, y rápidamente procediendo a arrastrar la esfera con ella a lo profundo de donde se encontraban Luka y el desconocido, hasta que explotó, y la explosión fue tal que llegó hasta ellos y los hizo retroceder

Ante esto, Luka salió volando pero rápidamente fue atrapado por alguien

-Miguel-sama-repitió el pelimorado quién reconocía completamente al ángel pelidorado-Me encuentro bien… me alegra que llegara y me salvara-

-No te preocupes, lo bueno es que estás a salvo-respondió Miguel

-Miguel-sama, Luka-sama-

Una tercera voz pudo ser escuchada, y esta le pertenecía al juez que se venía acercando hacía los dos Serafines

-Me alegro que estén bien ambos-dijo finalmente el juez muy feliz

-Sí, todo está bien por ahora pero todavía tenemos un asunto del cual encargarnos-dijo Miguel con un tono serio

-Vaya, vaya, parece que no se olvidaron de mí-

Luego de haber dicho esas palabras, una cuarta voz se pudo escuchar en una dirección diferente, y volteando sus miradas hacía dicha dirección los 3 pudieron ver al pelirrubio desconocido que todavía empuñaba su espada que estaba imbuida en Llamas Oscuras **(Nota: Las Llamas Oscuras de Balther no son las mismas que posee Meliodas. Ambas 'Llamas Oscuras' son diferentes)**

Tras haber visto al pelirrubio, Miguel rápidamente es puso delante de Luka y el juez

-Juez, cuida a Luka. Yo me encargaré de derrotar a este tipo-

-Sí señor-respondió el juez asintiendo a la vez que protegía a Luka

-Vaya, otro poderoso Ángel, te aplastaré al igual que a ese angelito-dijo el pelirrubio desconocido a la par que se lanzaba rápidamente contra Miguel, pero en ese mismo instante…

En el cabo de tan solo un segundo, el pelirrubio repentinamente fue atravesado por una lanza cuya punta era triangular de un color plomo con rojo en tanto sus bordes como en el centro de la punta

Arrastrando consigo al pelirrubio, enviándolo cuesta abajo a una velocidad impresionante

-¡La lanza de Cassio!-al instante Miguel dijo esas palabras muy sorprendido luego de haber visto lo que ocurrió

Y entonces apareció un chico cerca de Miguel

-Así es, una de las tantas cosas que obtuve de mis tantos viajes. Muy útil, ¿no crees?-dijo Rufus divertido

-Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar-respondió Miguel

-Eso será para otra ocasión-dijo Rufus, y luego continuó mientras pasaba a mirar a Luka-Sin duda lo hiciste excelente, Luka. No solo solucionaste tus dudas sino que pudiste contener tu sed de batalla, nadie lo hubiera hecho mejor-poniendo su mano en el hombro del pelimorado

-Gracias maestro-respondiendo al gesto de Rufus con una sonrisa quién luego habló nuevamente

-Me encantaría quedarme pero tengo que arreglar toda la cagada que permití, así que hasta la próxima, Miguel. Lamento que todo esto haya sido por un capricho mío en ver el avance de mi alumno, y Luka, perdón por poner tu vida en peligro-

-Luka, tú…-dijo Miguel pero sin terminar la frase

-Maestro, no tiene de qué preocuparse, después de todo usted hizo…-

-Lo sé, pero por esto puse en riesgo muchas vidas solo por algo que yo quería ver y se me fue de las manos, ahora corregiré esto. Entonces, hasta la próxima-dijo Rufus a la vez que empezó a volar en picada rápidamente

Sin perder el tiempo, Rufus entró en una de las brechas dimensionales causadas por el conflicto, desapareciendo en ella a la vista de todos

* * *

 **-En algún lugar de la Brecha Dimensional-**

Luego de haber entrado por una de las brechas dimensionales

Rufus se encontraba volando observando a todos lados como si buscara algo

Y así, este continuó con su observación… hasta que al cabo de un rato, algo entró en su campo de visión

-Te encontré-dijo Rufus a la par que miraba a lo primero que vio flotando, se trataba del pelirrubio que estaba completamente inmóvil con la lanza que lo había atravesado

Rápidamente, Rufus se adelantó

Recogiendo al pelirrubio con la lanza incrustada en su pecho

-Vaya, ahora… ¿dónde encontraré a ese maldito? Diablos-dijo Rufus suspiro

-¿Y tú quién eres?-

De repente una voz se pudo escuchar a lo lejos

Rápidamente, Rufus se volteó a ver

-Oooh, vaya, al parecer no necesitaré buscarlos. Ejem, eres un Weaver, ¿no es así?-preguntó Rufus

-Así es, vine a reparar esa grieta dimensional aquí pero el acceso a mortales no está permitido, así que los tendré que eliminar-respondió la cosa esa que parecía un insecto de color celeste, aunque más parecía una cucaracha celeste

-No, no, no soy ningún mortal, solo vengo a hablar con tu jefe sobre este tipo que está haciéndole daño a las realidades-dijo Rufus al cabo que señalaba al pelirrubio que estaba incrustado por su lanza

Escuchando las palabras de Rufus, la cucaracha miró por unos segundos al pelirrubio

-Bueno, si es así, si tienes al culpable, entonces esto es importante. Pareces una persona confiable, te llevaré pero si tratas de engañarme te asesinaré-dijo la cucaracha asintiendo-Súbete en mi lomo, te llevaré más rápido por las Telas de la Realidad-

-Bueno, si tú lo dices-respondió Rufus al tiempo que se subía al lomo de la cucaracha, y entonces esta empezó a moverse rápidamente a gran velocidad

Mientras la cucaracha lo conducía hacía su destino, Rufus podía apreciar las realidades que se mostraban, observándolas pudo ver muchas imágenes confusas hasta que al fin llegó a lo que parecía ser su base, viendo a su alrededor habían miles de cucarachas iguales a la que estaba montando y estas trabajaban en los mismos hilos que en os que estaba andando esta, pero fácilmente en el centro de todo se encontraba un pilar y se podía observar ahí a uno de ellos que destacaba, sus antenas eran más grandes que las de todos y eran de color dorado, sus brazos emitían un color rojo brilloso y parecía como si dos cuchillas salieran de esos mismos brazos

Rápidamente el Weaver que los estaba conduciendo, llegó frente al pilar y empezó a escalarlo para así llevarlos ahí

Ya en la cima, rápidamente fueron bajados con Rufus cargando al pelirrubio

Luego Rufus volvió su mirada hacia adelante, de esta forma pasando a ver a lo que estaba frente a él… encontrándose con la mirada de la cucaracha frente suyo, y hablando de paso

-Skitskurr. Vaya tiempo sin verte-dijo Rufus saludando a la mencionada cucaracha

-Rufus, qué sorpresa por ahí… Ahora, ¿qué cagada hiciste?-le contestó la cucaracha

-No, nada… más bien, para ahorrarte el trabajo te traje al encargado de romper las Telas de la Realidad de ese cuadrante-dijo al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba al pelirrubio

-Oh vaya, pero mira qué novedad, es la primera vez que me vienes a visitar sin pedir que arregle alguna de tus cagadas-dijo la cucaracha que empezó a envolver al pelirrubio en Tejido de la Realidad, al mismo tiempo lanzó la lanza para que se clavara en el pilar con el pelirrubio cubierto en ese tejido

-Bueno, creo que ya hice esto, es un buen momento para irme. Nos vemos, viejo amigo-dijo Rufus volteándose y empezando a irse, pero fue detenido inmediatamente

-Espera, según yo escuché hubieron dos responsables de que eso pasara, ¿dónde está el otro?-dijo Skitskurr

-No lo sé, solo lo encontré a él alborotando el lugar-respondió Rufus con una sonrisa

-Rufus, Rufus, cuándo entenderás que ¡no debes engañarme! Sé que tu aprendiz está involucrado-dijo la cucaracha

-Te equivocas, él vino con la intención de destruir el cielo-señalando al pelirrubio-¿Tú crees que una pelea en el cielo no podría destrozar la realidad?

Pero Skitskurr respondió de inmediato

-Ese no es el caso ya que tú lo permitiste, Rufus. Te conozco desde que empezaste tu viaje entre dimensiones, y si sigues siendo tan liberal con las leyes que rigen el Espacio y Tiempo entonces no habrá forma en que te ayude, recuerda que los Dioses Dimensionales se pueden enfadar y entonces no habrá forma que te ayude y cubra una vez más, pero no te garantizo que esto no tenga repercusiones a futuro. También me encargaré de sellar y devolver a los Vajra que liberé en tu mundo. Deben de estar causando estragos-

-Gracias por todo, amigo. Sabía que podía confiar en ti-

-Son pequeñeces, después del todo tú también me ayudas en la locura de crear mi propio universo-

Diciendo esto, Rufus sonrió y entonces se despidió con un movimiento de brazos, la cucaracha al mirar esto respondió también con un despido, agitando su pequeño brazo

-Nos vemos, Skitskurr-

-Nos vemos, Rufus-

Tras eso, Rufus entonces procedió a irse dejando atrás a la cucaracha celeste sin más

* * *

 **-Mundo Humano-**

 **-Academia Kuoh, afueras del Gimnasio-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE! ¡AAAAAAAAH!-

-En serio… ¿qué es esto?...-

-No lo sé… no lo entiendo-

Al mismo tiempo que un grito podía ser escuchado proviniendo de cierto pelinegro, dos chicas hablaban entre sí con una expresión como si no entendieran lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras que sus miradas estaban fijas en la escena que estaba delante de ellas

Se trataba de una escena en donde se podía apreciar a un chico de cabello negro con mechones azules que portaba un guantelete escamoso de color azul noche con un tono negruzco y una gema escarlata, y que además de ser desconocido para las dos chicas que estaban de espectadoras, también les causaba sospecha debido a que podían sentir una presencia muy similar a la de un demonio proviniendo de él

Sin embargo, a pesar de la sospecha que les provocaba, aquel chico desconocido llegó, realizando algo con lo que logró 'defenderlas'

Y aquel mismo chico, en estos momentos estaba a una distancia bastante respetable, corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras era perseguido por uno de los [Aragami]

A veces, cuando éste lograba esquivar uno de los ataques del [Aragami], soltaba algún grito desesperado

Es más, esta escena… como que las había salvado a la [Rey] y [Reina] Sitri al atraer toda la atención de las bestias

Y así, de esta forma, Balther continuó escapando con toda la velocidad y el esfuerzo que podía… del [Aragami] que lo perseguía. De esta forma, esto ya había perdurado por un buen rato… y parecía que iba a seguir así

-…¿Qué…?-de repente Sona y Tsubaki dijeron en señal de total asombro al tiempo que abrían sus ojos completamente

Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de ambas chicas y para el pelinegro que estaba corriendo, en los pocos segundos siguientes, unas 3… no, unos 4 [Aragami] más, iguales a estos que habían aparecido en las afueras del Gimnasio, aparecieron

Llegando desde el extremo de los lados del amplio campo que pertenecía al Gimnasio de la academia, y eventualmente llegando junto a los 2 [Aragami]

Observando de paso al [Aragami] que estaba persiguiendo incansablemente al pelinegro, sin siquiera señal alguna de detenerse mientras Balther tenía sudor recorriendo su cuerpo debido a la situación en la que se encontraba

Y ya con los 4 [Aragamis] adicionales que aparecieron… tanto Sona y Tsubaki como el pelinegro empezaron a pensar en una sola cosa

"Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?..."

Con ese pensamiento… de forma sorpresiva, al siguente momento, algo inesperado para los 3 presentes ocurrió

Balther se detuvo abruptamente… pero no porque ya no podía más, sino que, volteándose, este pasó a mirar hacía su frente. Del mismo modo que Sona y Tsubaki, todos pasaron a mirar hacia donde estaban todos los 6 [Aragami] que se agruparon, incluyendo al que se encontraba persiguiendo al pelinegro

-…¿Qué está sucediendo?-

Diciendo eso al mismo tiempo, los 3 presentes observaron con asombro el fenómeno que estaba ocurriendo delante de ellos

Hasta hace unos momentos, donde todo estaba "normal"… ahora, 6 brechas dimensionales aparecieron exactamente detrás de cada [Aragami]

Y desde esas mismas brechas dimensionales salieron algo parecidos a hilos que rápidamente envolvieron a los 6 Vajra, quiénes se dieron cuenta de inmediato

Y sin oponer resistencia alguna, los 6 Vajra que habían sido envueltos por esos hilos empezaron a ser arrastrados, como si estuvieran siendo tragados e absorbidos… por aquellas mismas brechas dimensionales

Hasta que cada uno fue engullido completamente, desapareciendo tras de las brechas dimensionales, las cuales se cerraron y desaparecieron de la vista a la par de los Vajra engullidos

Con eso, las 6 poderosas bestias que habían aparecido, y que sin siquiera notarse un mínimo esfuerzo por su parte, eran capaces de arrasar fácilmente y como si nada con los Gremory y Sitri, o que incluso Balther ni siquiera podía hacer nada más que ganar tiempo… desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno más que los posibles daños que ha sufrido la Academia Kuoh

Habiendo comprendido eso luego de la desaparición de los Vajra, el pelinegro entonces soltó un gran suspiro… de relajación combinado con cansancio

Al tiempo que su [Void's Embrace] desaparecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al haber sido cubierto de unas Llamas Oscuras

Cayendo de paso… de espaldas contra el suelo, y sintiendo una buena cantidad de cansancio repentinamente invadir su cuerpo

Finalmente teniendo al menos un segundo para descansar después del tanto esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para dar toda esa cantidad de tiempo… mientras escapaba del [Aragami], a la par que esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques, de los cuales varios casi le acertaban

Su respiración se volvió algo fuerte y jadeante, con sus ojos habiéndose cerrado, Balther comenzó a relajarse por fin

Y mientras este se relajaba… cierta [Rey] acompañada de su [Reina] se acercaron, llegando justamente al lado de Balther quién al darse cuenta de las presencias de ambas llegando junto a él, abrió los ojos

Encontrándose con las miradas de Sona y Tsubaki

Notando como ellas lo miraban con una expresión como de sospecha, pero que a la vez… mezclaba seriedad y agradecimiento

Entonces, Balther pudo escuchar a Sona hablar

-…No sé quién seas, pero gracias. De no ser por ti, probablemente la Academia habría recibido más daños aparte de nosotras-

Quedándose en silencio por unos pocos segundos, el pelinegro centró su mirada en el rostro de Sona… observándola

Respondiendo luego de unos segundos con una pequeña sonrisa amarga

-Es lo mínimo que podría haber hecho, eso es todo-

Con solo ese corto intercambio de palabras, el silencio nuevamente volvió a inundar el ambiente. Sona por su parte tenía un pequeño inconveniente… y era que, no sabía qué hacer en esta situación ahora

¿Preguntar por la identidad de aquel chico tan misterioso?... No, sin siquiera conocerlo, era probable que hubieran riesgos que sería mejor no tomar

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Sona examinó al pelinegro

Pudiendo ver claramente la vestimenta del pelinegro… en efecto, parecía un vagabundo debido a la ropa que usaba. Su ropa estaba sucia, y en su mayoría estaba dañada. Incluso su cabello estaba desaliñado y se notaba como si ya desde hacía mucho tiempo que el chico había podido hacer siquiera algo que fuera parte de los cuidados personales de uno

Y eso era lo que más le intrigaba

-…Oye-

Captando la atención del pelinegro, Sona prosiguió

-Tú… ¿tienes un hogar o algo?-

-No lo sé-

Inmediatamente, el pelinegro respondió tras escuchar la pregunta de Sona, sorprendiéndola a ella y a Tsubaki por la respuesta

Y antes que Sona pudiera decir algo más

-Yo no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir. Eso es todo-

Escuchando las respuestas del pelinegro, solo hubo un único pensamiento que pasó por las mentes de las dos chicas

"¿Cómo es posible?..."

Su última respuesta… lo único que había hecho era, provocar aún más curiosidad en ambas

Entonces, Sona quién se quedó en silencio… comenzó a pensar mientras ponía su mano derecha en su mentón como si estuviera decidiendo algo

Tsubaki por otro lado simplemente observaba en silencio

Mientras Sona se quedaba absorta en sus pensamientos, Balther simplemente no hizo nada más que mirar una vez más al cielo…

A ese bello y azulado cielo que solía ser lo que le otorgaba la motivación para continuar antes

Y es en ese momento, después de un pequeño rato que Sona terminó de decidirse

Rompiendo el silencio con algo que provocó que los ojos de Balther y Tsubakii se abrieran de sobremanera, pero más que nada los de Balther

-…Te ayudaré, devolviéndote el favor-

* * *

 **Epílogo: Situación en el Mundo**

 **-Facción de los Héroes-**

-Los avistamientos ocurridos por las brechas dimensionales parece que no solo ocurrieron en Japón, sino que también en el resto del mundo, múltiples grietas dimensionales se abrieron y causaron caos en las Facciones. Unos monstruos denominados Vajra atacaron debido a que estos residen en la misma Grieta Dimensional y reaccionaron al quebramiento de ésta buscando al culpable de esta anomalía-

Esto es lo que terminaba de explicar una bella chica de cabello blanco con una venda en los ojos a quiénes eran sus generales

-Así que eso es lo que ha estado pasando, de por sí las corrientes de energía se han alterado demasiado-dijo lo que parecía ser un panda con barba y un brazo dorado

-Sí, la situación es complicada, esto ha afectado a todas las facciones y aún no se sabe el responsable respecto a esto, es por eso que he enviado a mis mejores hombres y algunos generales-dijo la peliblanca

-Esos Vajra tienen una fuerza fuera de este mundo, es impresionante incluso para nosotros-dijo uno de los generales con una armadura con colores rojizos y un escudo de Dragón a su lado

-A todo esto, ¿quién es el responsable de esta anomalía? Ya que alguien debe de ser el responsable de todo esto-dijo uno de los generales que portaba una armadura de color negro

-Concuerdo con Guts, justo antes de la aparición de estas bestias sentí una energía increíble colisionar, no podría precisar pero diría que vino del Cielo-dijo una mujer general que tenía los ojos rojos y el cabello blanco, su piel era de un color un tanto extraño

La sala se quedó en silencio por un momento, pero no duraría por mucho

-Entonces, debe tratarse de él-dijo quién parecía ser un general que estaba encapuchado, no se le notaba ninguna referencia física

-No, es imposible, no lo hemos visto en mucho tiempo, la verdad no sé si aún está vivo pero no podemos asegurar que sea él-respondió Moira

-Siempre que algo grande le está pasando a este mundo, él aparece. Espero que esta sea una buena señal, en fin, Moira. ¿Cuáles son tus órdenes?-dijo el caballero de armadura oscura

-Cierto, a pesar que sea él debemos seguir defendiendo este mundo y bueno, al punto, como no sabemos la cantidad de bestias que han aparecido todos los generales llevarán a un grupo de 5 hombres cada uno, los mejores de su escuadrón, e irán a los pueblos alejados de aquí y verificarán el área hasta que las órdenes sean revocadas. Yo me quedaré junto a los generales que regresen por la tarde y ustedes seguirán con sus trabajos de los que están revelando-

-Ya veo, así la Facción de Héroes nunca quedará desprotegida, interesante plan Jefa-dijo el panda

-Bueno, viendo que nadie más tiene algo que acotar la reunión se termina-

Todos en la sala asintieron y empezaron a retirarse, pero justo un holograma apareció en el escritorio de Moira, ella no lo observó pero oyó la voz que venía de ahí

-*Parece que la situación no es buena por allá tampoco*-dijo la voz misteriosa que provenía del holograma el cual revelaba la forma de un martillo

-Nunca lo ha estado-respondió Moira

-Oh, no seas tan hostil, solo vengo a confirmarte algo, si es quién tú piensas y te niegas a creer que ha vuelto-

-Lo sé muy bien, es solo que si él no se muestra debe ser por alguna razón, después del todo el sistema Campione ha hecho que la mayoría de los Dioses quieran matarlo-

-Bueno, eso es cierto pero me parece que esta vez el problema no será tan sencillo como enfrentar a un Clan Demoniaco, ahora el enemigo será alguien de tu Facción, ese tipo hará que los tres portadores conozcan lo que es el terror y te diré algo más, tu preciado alumno tendrá que ver con esto-diciendo esto último, el holograma desapareció

-Mi preciado alumno, eh… Mi pequeño Sou Sou (Cao Cao), ¿dónde estás?-dijo Moira con lágrimas cayendo debajo de sus vendas

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Hasta aquí llega este 4to capítulo de TC. Realmente fue bastante extenso, se me fue de las manos... Supongo (? jajaja. En fin, eso es todo por este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado. Y no se olviden de dejar sus opiniones, realmente sería genial poder saber qué piensan u opinan**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


End file.
